Vampires, Werewolves, and Mermaids, Oh, My!
by kiaxoxo
Summary: I looked down at my legs and was shocked speechless. Instead of pale, clumsy legs, was a scaly dark blue tail. A scaly blue bikini top replaced my shirt. Dear Lord, please help me. Full Sumary inside... *edited*
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires, Werewolves, and Mermaids, Oh My!**

**EDITED**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and all mermaid powers belong to whoever created H2O Just Add Water.**

**Regular vamps, werewolves, and humans...Entire story is in Bella's POV... It's sorta an alternate Eclipse.**

**When Bella is on the Cullen's islands with them, she finds a necklace that gives her the power to turn into a mermaid with the contact of water! It also gives the power to control water. What is up with this necklace? Where did come from? Are there more mermaids? How is Bella going to keep her new secret in the rainy town of Forks? Oh ya! Did I mention that Victoria has decided to resurface?**

**Have you seen the TV show H2O: Just Add Water? That's the kind mermaid she turned into. But different, it was more like my inspiration.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter One:

Have you ever had one of those days where everything seems to go your way and its completely and utterly perfect? Well that's my day so far. I'm with my insanely perfect vampire boyfriend and his family on an island somewhere off the coast of Chile. Its there own private island! We came here for Christmas brake and its been a wa week ago. Already? Wow, the time has really gone by fast. I've had so much fun. I cant believe we're leaving tomorrow. I hope we can come back soon.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? You seem really lost in thought." Ah, Edwards favorite question.

I tilted my head up to look at him. I was curled up in his lap on the beach watching the sunset. The red-orange sun made his sparkling skin look absolutely gorgeous.

"I was thinking about how much fun we had here and how fast the time has gone by. I'm kinda sad we have to leave." I said. I laid my head back on his chest. I felt his hand rubbing my back and his lips on my hair.

"I'm sad too. But we aren't leaving until it gets dark tomorrow, so we have all day. And we can always come back." I tilted my head up again to look at him and adjusted myself so I was straddling his hips.

"Good."

He chuckled and leaned forward to gently place his lips on mine. It was a sweet, soft kiss that lasted a minute or two. Now if I could make this into a nice make-out session, I would. But Edward and his rules...

When Edward pulled back we were both breathless. We just looked into each others eyes for who knows how long. All I could see in his was love. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of light. I looked over in that direction. Down the beach, in between some large rocks, there was a light. Like the evening sun was reflecting off of something.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask. I didn't answer him. I was too entranced with this light.

Slowly, I stood up and started walking towards the strange sparkle in the rocks. What was this? Was it there yesterday? This morning? No, I don't remember ever seeing it. I was almost to the rocks when I heard Edward get up and follow me. I didn't turn around though. I was so absorbed in this odd flash. What was it? I couldn't think of anything that would sparkle like this on a beach that only one family went to. Sea glass maybe? No, it wasn't shiny or smooth enough to refract the light like this. When I got to the rocks, I crouched down to search through the sand. I heard Edward come up behind me.

"Bella? What are you looking for?"

I was about to say 'I don't know' when I saw it. A crystal, half buried in the sand. I pulled it out of the sand, and with it, came a gold chain attached to the end of the tear drop shaped crystal. It was a necklace. The most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

"Wow." Edward said under his breath. He reach out and stroked the crystal.

"I know. It's incredible." I said in a whisper. I brought it out where the sun would hit it. Hundreds of tiny sunset colored rainbows shot off of it as the sunlight bounced off it. "Reminds me of you sparkly vampires." I said and looked up at Edward who just laughed.

"Here, I'll put it on you." Edward took the necklace and clasped it around my neck. Then he gently pulled my hair out from under the chain. "It looks beautiful on you."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. Then I grabbed his hand and started walking back to the house. "Lets get back. I want to take a shower."

* * *

**So how was that? I'm pretty proud of the necklace description if I do say so myself!i'm writing this with a funky space bar. its driving me nuts! it gets stuck every other word and doesn't make a space. so i have to push on it really hard. my dad is out of town for a week so he can't fix it for me. UGH!**

**REVEIW! (and please no flames, they make me sad ): thanks!)**

**Peace, love, and Twilight,**

**katie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now presenting... *Pulls out fanfare trumpet* Du dudu da! Chapter two!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

The bathroom in my and Edwards room was beautiful. The walls were a sea foam green with a white boarder. The Shower curtain had cream colored sea shells all over and large red coral in random places. The towels matched the coral along with the rugs. There was a shelf with a jar full of colorful shells and other beachy things around it. The pictures followed the obvious theme with pictures of shells, coral and palm trees. There was even a window with an incredible ocean view.

The bedroom was wonderful too. The walls were a buttery yellow. A king size bed with tall white posts at each corner and pale blue blanket and pillows were opposite of a sliding glass door with a dolphin scene engraved in it. The doors went out to a deck that was almost right on the beach. On the walls was a collage of tropical fish pictures. This theme was undersea life.

I pulled back the shower curtain and turned the water on, then bumped the heat up a little. I stood up, waiting for the water to heat, and turned to the mirror. I admired my newly acquired necklace that now hung in the center of my chest. Geez, I couldn't get over how beautiful it was. I feel bad for whoever lost it. Oh well, their loss!

I turned back to the shower to test the water. After putting my hand under the water and deciding it was warm enough, I started to undress. Just as I was about to take off my shirt, I felt a tingling sensation in my legs. I looked down and the next thing I know, my feet fly up from under me and BAM! I'm on my butt.

"Ow," I said under my breath.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say with worry in his words. Of course with his special vampy hearing he could hear my fall.

I looked down at my legs and was shocked speechless. Instead of my pale, clumsy legs, was a scaly dark blue tail. And a bikini top in the same scaly, the same color as the tail, replaced my shirt. Dear Lord, please help me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I could tell Edward was getting overly anxious.

"Uhhh… um…" I was still to shocked to create a coherent sentence.

"Bella, can I come in?"

"Ya… sure…" I answered.

He opened the door and looked at me. He froze. I don't even think he was breathing. Then, slowly he walked over to me and kneeled down next to me. He hesitantly raised a hand over th- _my_ tail. But didn't touch it.

"What in the world…" he trailed off quietly, staring at my tail. He looked at me, then my tail, and back up at me. Then he said, "Carlisle!"

"Yes Edward?" We heard him say as he to the open door of the bathroom. He looked at me with the same reaction as Edward. Absolutely frozen.

Suddenly, Emmett appeared in the door. "Fall down again Bella?" he said laughing. But when he actually looked at me he stopped laughing. And Emmet being Emmett screamed my new status so loud that I'm pretty much positive he was heard in Taiwan.

"HOLY CRAP! BELLA'S A FISH!" This outburst of course caused the rest of the Cullens to rush to our bathroom.

"Emmett! What the hell do you mean 'Bella's a fish'?" Rosalie asked as they all appeared in the doorway. Then they all saw me. Now I had seven vampires crowded in my bathroom all staring at my new fishiness. _Great! _

"I meant what I said! Bella is a _fish_!" Emmett was the only one who was able to talk, the only one who wasn't still as stone. Well, all except Jasper who was practically hyperventilating from all the shock in a smallish bathroom.

Alice was the first to snap out of it. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"Oh my gosh, Alice, you are the only one who would ask that first when your best friend sprouts a tail!" I snapped at her. Rose snickered and I glared at her. She instantly stopped. I looked at Edward who had started to gently pet my tail… that was kinda weird.

"No, really where did you find that?" It was Carlisle who asked that one, not Alice. Edward and I snapped our heads up to look at him.

"Um, on the beach. Why?"

"At home I have a book on the history of mermaids. There's a picture of a necklace identical to that one you're wearing," he explained.

"Do you think that this necklace is what caused this transformation?" Esme asked.

"Maybe… Bella, what did you do right before you turned into a mermaid?" Carlisle asked me.

"Uh, I was about to take my shirt off, I was about to take a shower," I said quietly, blushing hard as I gestured to the still the running shower.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett giggled… Or Alice and Rose giggled. Emmett let out a loud guffaw. Jasper was still trying to calm himself down, poor guy.

"Before that," Carlisle just skipped right over my last comment.

"Ummm…" I said thinking. "Oh! I tested the water temperature."

"I bet it was the contact with water," Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, I think so. I'd have to read my book again but I'm pretty sure that's it."

"So let me get this straight… Every time I touch water or it touches me, I'm gonna grow a tail? You have got to be kidding me!" Edward leaned towards me and kissed my temple, trying to calm me down. It helped. Kinda.

"It's very possible. Now how do you suppose you are going to get your legs back?" Two seconds after Carlisle said that, my tail turned back into my legs.

"Whoa dude! Good timing!" Guess who that was, just guess. Ya Emmett.

"That feels weird." I said, wiggling my toes.

Everyone laughed. Esme, who had sat down beside me, hugged my shoulders.

I saw Edward look at Alice. She had remained oddly silent through out this whole thing. Except for that one comment. Usually Alice should be bouncing all over the place with questions.

"You didn't see this," Edward said. It wasn't a question.

"No. I didn't," She looked very frustrated. She didn't like it when she couldn't see things.

Rosalie put an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "Maybe it's like the wolves. You aren't familiar with mermaids so you can't see her as a mermaid." She reasoned with Alice. Alice just nodded.

I let out a huge yawn and everyone laughed.

"We'll let you sleep, dear," Esme said. Everyone stood up and headed out. Edward helped me back up.

"I think I'll skip my shower tonight," I said to Edward.

He laughed. "Maybe you should switch to baths."

"Good idea."

I walked over to the dresser as Edward laid down on the bed watching me. As I pulled out a pair of pjs Emmett popped his head back in.

"Can I call you Ariel now?" He asked referring to The Little Mermaid.

"NO!" Edward and I both yelled.

"Darn," He said and walked away.

"He's so annoying," I said as I walked to the bathroom to change.

I brushed my teeth being _very_ careful to not let any water touch my skin. Man was that difficult. I'm going to have to invest in some hand sanitizer in replace of washing my hands.

I walked back out and hopped on the bed. Edward pulled the covers up over as I snuggled into his chest.

"I love you," I said sleepily.

I felt Edward kiss my fore head, his lips lingered.

"Sleep my beautiful little mermaid."

The last thing I heard was my love humming lullaby as a fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Like? Didn't like? Good? Bad? the only way i'll know is by REVIEWS!**

**Peace, love, and Twilight,**

**katie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! i'd like to say tanks to my reviewers! you really made my day speacial with your positiveness!  
thank you to Number1coolcat and xThatsWhatSheSaidx! i love you guys! keep 'em coming!**

**on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter Three:

I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon, and the voice of an angel.

"Good morning, love," Edward greeted me softly with a soft kiss on the fore head.

"Good morning! I smell eggs and bacon!" I jumped out of -quite quickly for when I just wake, but this smell of my awaiting breakfast was just too good to wait for- and threw my hair in a pony tail.

"In a rush this morning?" I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist, and his lips on my neck.

"Hey! None of that, Breakfast awaits!" I wiggled out of his grasp and ran out of the door before he could catch me again, as he chuckled .

As I got in the kitchen I could see a small breakfast buffet made by Esme.

"Good morning dear! Did you sleep well?" She asked putting more French toast on a plate.

"Good morning, yes I did sleep well. This looks amazing Esme," I grabbed a plate and put on a piece of French toast, eggs, bacon, and breakfast potatoes.

"Our little gold fish is finally awake!" I turned around to see Emmett and the rest of the Cullens coming through the doorway.

"I think a better name would be angel fish," I heard Edward take the seat next to me.

"OH OH OH! I got one!" Alice was jumping up and down with her raised in the air. "Bubbles!" I groaned and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Why in the world would we could her Bubbles?" Jasper asked.

"It's a classic fish name. Why not?" Alice had her hands on her hips.

"She is not an actual fish! She's a mermaid!" Edward trying to fight for my dignity… trying.

"Well a mermaid is part fish!"

I just turned back to my breakfast to finish eating while they continued to argue about my current species and name. When I finished eating Esme took my dishes to wash them. I stood up and walked to my bedroom leaving Alice and Edward going back and forth. It had moved on to weather or not a dolphin is a fish. Emmett scoring each argument point.

I walked over to the dresser and grabbed the least revealing swim suit I could find. It was a black bikini with a bamboo ring in the middle of the top. I put on a pair of white jean shorts then grabbed some orange flip flops and threw my hair in braids. I walked back out to find a smug looking Edward and a mad Alice sitting at the computer.

"Who wants to go swimming?" I asked everyone. The got huge smiles on their faces.

"OOO OOO OOO! PICK ME! PICK ME!" Emmett had run up to me and was shouting in my face waving his hands all over.

"Yes, Emmett you can come," He is so annoying, sometimes. He shot his fists up in the air and screamed.

"WHOO! I'M GOING SWIMMING WITH A MERMAID! TAKE THAT PEOPLES!"

"Emmet, we are all going swimming," Rosalie said and came up to smack him upside the head.

"Oh."

All of the Cullens ran back to change at super speed -even Carlisle and Esme. Not even two minutes later they were all back. And, oh my God Edward had no shirt on. My eyes widened. Just look away Bella, don't stare. I heard him chuckle and I blushed seventeen shades of red.

"Okay, lets go!" Alice yelled and bolted for the beach with Jasper on her tail. We all followed them out.

When I got on the sand I kicked my sandals off and pulled my shorts down. Now it was Edwards turn to stare.

"It's not polite to stare, Eddie," I chastised him with a giggle. If he could blush I bet he would be right now. I turned around a headed for the water but Emmett stopped.

"BELLA! You can't just _walk_ in. You need to make a dramatic entrance!"

"Okay, let me think." Got it!

"Oh! Esme! Get the camera!" Instead of waiting for Esme Alice went in and got it herself. She must have had a vision of what I would do. She came out with a camera and a video camera. "Here Emmett, you film it." She said handing him the video camera. He had a mischievous smile, probably thinking of all the different videos he could make.

"Cool!" He said. Then started the camera. "ACTION!"

I walked over to the big rocks where I found the necklace and climbed on to the rocks to get to one that was in the water.

"Bella, be careful!" I heard Edward yell.

I turned to them and smiled and waved. Then I jumped off the rock and dived in. When I was completely submerged in the water I felt the tingle. By the time I reached the bottom -which was maybe ten feet- I had my fins. Then I swam straight up. I realized something, I have been swimming at vampire speed! This whole thing has taken less than ten seconds. Wow… cool!

When I broke the surface, I shot up at least fifteen feet. I did three front flips and dove back in. when I came up I looked at them with an excited expression. "How was that for a dramatic entrance?" They all had shocked faces. Except Emmett. I think he was about to combust.

"HOLY CRAP! This is so going on YouTube!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward glared at him.

"No it's not," He stated firmly.

"Why not?" Emmet sounded like a five year old whining for a cookie.

"If you filmed us playing baseball, would put it on YouTube?"

"No, of course not. No can know we play like that. Duh! What does that have to do with putting this on the internet?" He replied.

Rose slapped him. "Emmett, when you talk, do you actually hear yourself? Or is it just a buzzing in your head?" She said sarcastically. He stuck his tongue out at her and Rose pinched it.

"So are you guys just going to stand there, or are you coming in?" I yelled at them. Suddenly every vampire was in the ocean. Then I got an idea.

"Hey Emmett, I'll race to the rocks!"

"Your on fishy! Rosie baby, come say "go" for us!"

We stood -well Emmett stood, I floated- about 20 yards away from the rocks. Rosalie stood in between us and our fans behind.

"Ready, set, GO!" I bolted the second she said it. I dove under and swam as fast as my tail could go. In three seconds, I was at the rocks. I had beat Emmett who finished five seconds after me.

"HOLY CRAP!" **(A/N: I'm thinking about making this his catch phrase :D) **Emmett was in total shock as well as everyone else. "She beat me! How did she beat me."

Edward swam over to me enveloped me in a kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck and knotted my fingers in his hair. The next thing I hear is Emmett's muffled screams. We broke apart and saw Jasper attempting to make out with Emmett.

Alice and Rose were in hysterics and I joined them. Edward and Esme just watched in shock and Carlisle was trying to pull Jasper off.

"DUDE! What the hell was that for!" Emmett screamed while whipping his mouth after Jasper was off.

"Sorry, their lust was just to much to handle and you were the closest thing to me." This just made every one laugh harder.

Emmett was still pissed. He splashed Jasper who attempted to splash back, but Emmett ducked so it hit Alice. This just caused a full on splashing war. There was splashing, screams, and laughs all over the place. A large splash was directed at me, so I put my hands up to somewhat shield my face. The second I did that… it was silent, they all stopped and stared at something right in front of me.

"What?" I said as I put my hands down. Everyone gasped. "_What?"_

"Bella," Carlisle said, "Alice is going to splash you again. Put your hands back up to block it like you just did and leave them there."

"Oookaaay?" Alice splashed water at me again and I put my hands up. They all gasped.

Leaving my hands up, I looked in front of me. All of the water drops were suspended in mid air. Was I doing that? I must be. "Whoa," I said.

"Now put your hands down," Carlisle instructed. I put them down and the water fell. "Use a finger and try to bring up water. I think I remember this from my book."

I pointed my index finger at the water and slowly raised. Right front of it was a little ball of water. I stared at it. Edward came up next to me and kissed my cheek. Then he touched the little orb floating in the air, it rippled all the way through.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Can you do anything thing else?" Jasper asked.

"Um, I don't know." Then, it just hit me. I don't know how the heck I do know, but I know. "Wait." Keeping the water up, I flattened out my other palm directed at the ball. I froze all the way through. Then I slowly curled in my fingers and made a tight fist. This heated it up to the point of evaporation. I put my hands down and looked at every face. All shock. Then…

"OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO COOL!" (Alice)

"Oh that's incredible dear!" (Esme)

"HOLY CRAP!" (Guess)

"Breath in, breath out. Breath in, Breath out." (Jasper)

"You're amazing, love!" (Edward)

"How did you do that?" (Rosalie)

"Research, I need to do some research." (Carlisle)

All at the same time.

"GUYS!" They all stopped talking and looked at me. "I don't have super vampy hearing. I can't understand you talking all at once," This made everyone laugh.

After that we all went out and played in the water for a few hours. Then Esme got and idea.

"Oh! I want pictures before we leave! Mermaid pictures!"

She dried off and ran over to get the camera.

"Okay, here are some poses I want to try…"

After an hour of pictures we decided it was time to pack. The pictures were a lot of fun! Esme had some creative poses. I dived, sat on rocks, laid in the sand, the famous 'Little Mermaid on rock pose' (Alice's idea), and a bunch of group pictures. One of my favorites was when all the guys hand their arms out and I was laying on side, propping my head up on my elbow. We did a lot of pictures like that.

My favorite was with the sunset. Edward was standing in knee deep water holding me bridal-style with his back to the camera and my tail hanging down. We were right in the middle of the large orange sun so we were a black silhouette. We also had our heads turned towards each other. I'm getting that one framed.

When I was done packing I jumped in the bath. It was weird doing this with a tail, kind of difficult. How am I supposed to shave my legs? Ugh, frustration is overtaking me. Then I realized I couldn't get out with a tail. Awesome.

"Edward? Can you help me get out of the tub?"

There was a huge booming laugh. That was not Edward. That was Emmett. He came over to the side of the tub and squatted down next to me.

"Well, you're sure in a pickle," He said and started laughing. I sprayed him with my new found power. He glared at me and I glared back. It must have been one menacing glare because he kind of cringed.

"Where's Edward?" I demanded with a pout.

"He's bringing suitcases out to the boat. Told me to help you if you needed it."

"I'm gonna have to talk to him about that," I said. Emmett started laughing again.

"Well, do you need help getting out?" He asked with a smirk.

"No. I'm going to try to do this myself. I'm not always going to have a vampire around when I take a bath," I stated sternly. He backed up to the door looking amused and watched me as I hoisted myself onto the ledge.

Step one: complete! Now I need my towel. That was on the towel rack across the room. Darn. "Emmett, hand me my towel, please."

"But you sa-"

"Just give it to me!" I practically yelled. He threw it to me looking a little scared. "Thank you." I somewhat dried myself off, it was hard to do sitting down. Then I dried my hair a little so it wasn't dripping. I scooted over closer to the counter and grabbed my hair dry drier and plug-

"WAIT!" I jumped so high I almost fell back in the tub.

"Holy crow, Emmett!"

"You aren't supposed to use those in the bathtub."

"I'm not _in_ the bathtub… I'm sitting _on_ the bathtub." Ya, that works.

"Oh, proceed." He said with a smile. Probably thinking he was good in charge.

I plugged it in and dried my hair and the rest of my body.

"Okay, Emmett. I've got it under control. You can go." I told him.

"But Edward said to stay with you."

"Emmett, I'd rather you not be here when I change back."

"Why?" The reason made me blush.

"Emmett, what do people usually do before they take a shower slash bath?" I asked like I was talking to a pre-schooler.

"Ooooh. You have no clothes on," I'm pretty sure I was red as a tomato. "Okay I'll leave."

Guess what happened as he said that. Just guess. Ding ding ding! My tail turned back into legs. Oh, shit.

"AHHHH! MY EYES! MY EYES! MY POOR INNOCENT EYES!" Emmett had his hands over his eyes and was running around in circles.

"EMMETT! Your eyes are anything but innocent. NOW GET OUT!" I screamed reaching for my towel.

He tried, but ran into a wall. He still had his eyes covered. Idiot.

"I can't find the door," he said facing the toilet.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT BATHROOM!" That would be Edward screaming outside. "ALICE! STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I giggled at that.

"You can open your eyes Emmett, I have my towel on."

"Kay, bye Ariel!" And with that, he left. Eyes uncovered. "AHHHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME EDWARD! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I looked out the window only to see Edward chasing down Emmett with a tree and Jasper rolling in the sand laughing. I chuckled as I got my clothes on and brushed my hair.

I put my toiletries in my suitcase and brought it outside to the boat. Edward came over a took it to put in the boat.

"I'm sorry about that, Bella. I should have stayed," Edward apologized. I kissed his cheek.

"It's okay. The after math was funny!" I looked over at Emmett who was in the boat rubbing his head and glaring at broken tree.

"I actually didn't hit him. He somehow wound up breaking it with his head on his own."

"How did he do that?" I asked looking at him with my brows furrowed.

"It's Emmett, Love," he said as he guided me toward the boat. I laughed and sat on his lap. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Edward, looking around the beach.

"Right here!" Alice came out the door with three suitcases and what I'm guessing to be a large make up case.

As she was hauling her things into the boat I asked her, "Why do you need three suitcases for clothes?"

"It's not all clothes, Bella. One is for shoes," She said making it sound like it was something everyone should know.

"Duh," Rosalie added.

"Ya, Bella, _Duh_," Emmet said, sounding quite gay. We all burst out laughing.

I curled into Edward further as I fingered my necklace, watching the island disappear into the pink, and purple horizon and the stars take its place.

* * *

**I had way to much fun writing this chapter! REVIEW!**

**peace, love, Twilight  
katie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**person 1: it's a bird!  
person 2: no, it's a plane!  
me: NO! its capter 4 you idiots! are you blind!**

* * *

Chapter Four:

"Flight 226, Chile to Port Angeles, Washington, first class passengers now boarding," **(A/N: I'm not sure if airplanes go from Chile to P.A. but this is my story!)** A voice with a thick accent came through over the intercom.

"God? Is that you?" Emmett asked looking at the ceiling. We looked all looked at him but decided to do nothing about it. It just wasn't worth it. So we got up and went to stand in line. "Hey! Wait for me!"

We got to the airport about an hour and a half ago. And in that hour and a half I have had fourteen close encounters with water. All of which were not pleasant. The latest was about ten minutes ago when we were sitting in the waiting area to board the plane. There was a creepy dude sitting next to me who fell a sleep with an open water bottle in his hands. The water bottle was tilting slowly and Edward pulled me into his lap right before the water spilled out onto the seat. You never really know how much water is involved in your day until you have to fear it.

I was now sitting in my first class seat next to Edward who was trying to get me to go to sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I had to many questions about my mermaidness on my mind to sleep.

"Bella, it's almost eleven o' clock and we have a five hour plane ride. If you don't sleep your going to give your self a headache."

"Fine, I'll sleep, but first I have to get these questions out," I reasoned with him.

"Okay, what question?"

"First: How in the world am I supposed to dodge water in public in the rainy town of Forks, Washington?" I asked. He chuckled.

"That's a good one. I suppose vampire speed will come in handy, won't it." He helped me put on my seatbelt while he answered. We were about to take off.

"It sure will. But you can't run off with me if I get wet in the cafeteria."

"Well, we'll think of something. Tomorrow is Saturday so we'll have time to think," He said and laced his fingers through mine. "What else do you have?"

"Do you think there are other mermaids. Like real, full time mermaids?"

"That would be a question for Carlisle when he gets his hands on that book," he answered. I laughed.

"Yeah, he's really excited about that," I said.

"That book contains good information that we could really use right now. Maybe it will answer some of your questions," I heard from Carlisle behind me. I giggled and Edward flashed me that crooked smile of his.

"See? I think all your answers are at home. Why don't you try to get some sleep," He said. But I had a question that I knew wasn't in that book.

"I'm pretty sure this answer isn't in your book. Humans aren't supposed to know about vampires existing. Since I'm no longer fully human, does that still apply to me? Jacob is only half human. It's not bad if he knows." I looked at Edward and he had question and wonder and… worry? written all over face.

"That is an excellent question Bella! It's true. She is now part of the mythical world. It's okay if other mythical creatures know…" Carlisle kept rambling on to himself while Edward and I just stared at each other. Finally, Edward spoke.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see," He said.

I heard a 'ding' go off and I looked up. Oh good, we ca-

"HOLY CRAP!" Emmet shot up from his seat and hit his head on the ceiling. "What was that!"

"Emmet you idiot! That was the 'it's okay to take off your seatbelt signal!" Rose yelled at him. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were all laughing our heads off.

"Well it's a good thing I don't need mine, 'cause this one is broken now." He held up a detached, frayed seat belt. This made us laugh harder. When Jasper finally calmed down he spoke.

"Hey Emmet, is 'holy crap', like, your catchphrase now? I have heard that come out of your mouth much more that necessary in the past 24 hours."

"COOL! I have a catchphrase! I'm like a super hero!" Emmet stood in the isle making odd and some suggestive poses.

"Ya, 'Crappy Man'" I said under my breath. Alice started giggling and Rosalie snorted at my comment.

I let out a huge a yawn. I then unbuckled myself and put up the arm rest. I climbed in Edwards lap getting comfy for sleep.

In my dream, I was swimming through the ocean with Edward at my side. We swam through little mermaid villages. Mermaid life was all around. We went out to the coral reefs and admired all the colorful fish and undersea plants.

"Bella, wake up," Edward said in my dream.

"I'm not asleep," I told him. He chuckled.

"Yes you are Bella. But you need to wake up. We've landed."

The next thing I saw was the plane ceiling. That's kind of a downer from my last view.

"Come on, love. It's time to get off the plane," Edward helped me up a kept a firm arm around my waist to prevent my self from falling. I was still half a sleep.

All of a sudden I was in Edward's Volvo.

"Edward?" I said, still groggy from sleep.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Actually Edward, the correct Disney princess would be the Little Mermaid." I heard a soprano voice from the back seat and saw Alice, Jasper, and a multitude of bags when I turned. "Hi Bella!"

"Hi. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 4:20 am. You can go back to sleep. We still have a 45 minute drive to Charlie's." Edward answered.

I gladly let sleep over take me again.

...

"Bella! Wake up!" Ugh would these stupid people stop waking me up?

"Alice! Not so loud!" I heard another voice quietly hiss.

"But Edward, we are trying to wake her up. We need volume."

"Yes, but gently. Bella, We're back at Charlie's, time to wake up," oh, that was Edward. I groaned but opened my eyes.

"Hi," I whispered. Edward chuckled and helped me out of the car.

Edward grabbed my suitcase and walked me up to the house. I saw the door open and Charlie step out side.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" He hugged me but I was to tired to hug back. I heard Edward chuckle. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah. Hurry up. The faster we get all this stuff up the faster I can get back to sleep," I demanded.

They both laughed. Charlie grabbed my suitcase and Edward picked me up to carry me to my room, earning a scowl from Charlie. When we were in my bedroom Edward kissed me goodbye *que growl from dad* then turned around to go back to his house.

"So, what did you do at this island?" Charlie asked. Well I found this magical necklace that has some how made me turn into a mermaid whenever I touch water. I also have water powers. I'm not sure that would go over so well.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Why is he still talking to me. I'm about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Dad, can we do this in the morning, I'm really tired."

"Yeah, sure. G'night" he said and left my room. I put my pajamas on and fell asleep for the fourth time that night.

* * *

**this isn't one of my favorites... but she needed to get those questions in.**

**peace, love, Twilight,  
katie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! six people have already put me and my story on their favorites! i luv you guys a bunches!**

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up Saturday morning, to a very warm bed. I was used to Edwards's cold body keeping the bed nice and cool. It was an unwelcome feeling. Where was Edward? I bet he's with Carlisle looking through that big fancy book of his.

I got up and went downstairs to have breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and the newspaper.

"Morning dad," I went over to the pantry and grabbed a cookie dough pop tart, then popped it in the toaster.

"Good morning. So what did you do at the Cullen's island?" He put his paper down, took a sip of coffee and then looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, we swam a lot, played around in the sand, just lounged around, watched Emmett do stupid stuff, lots of things. Oh ya! Esme played photographer a lot; I think she's going to make a scrapbook out of them." I summed it up quick avoiding the last two days. I grabbed my hot pop tart out of the toaster and put it on a plate. I took the seat next across from Charlie.

"Sounds like you guys had fun, will I get to see this scrapbook?"

"Yeah, sure," Everything but the mermaid pictures. I hope she puts those in a separate book.

"I'm gonna go over to the Cullen's after I get dressed, kay?" I said as I put my plate in the sink. Hmmm… how am I going to wash these?

"Okay. Just be back for lunch. Billy and Jacob are coming over for the game and i told Jacob you'd be here." Of course you did. He folded up his paper and got up.

"I will," I said then headed for the stairs. I got dressed then brushed my hair and teeth. Brushing teeth is extremely difficult when you're trying to not get wet. Then I put my on my freaky new necklace and headed out.

I was thankful it wasn't rainy today. I would not be able to get to my truck if it was. I hopped in and drove down to the Cullen house hold. The second I turned off my truck I was pulled out by two cold, stony arms.

I was wrapped in Edward's arms with his lips on my neck. He trailed his lips up my throat and along jaw. Finally he landed on my lips, but pulled away all too soon.

"Well hi," I said breathless.

"Good morning. We have something exciting to show you!" He took my hand pulled and me toward the door.

We walked into the living to find Jasper and Emmett playing a video game, Esme and Alice planning a scrapbook of our vacation, and Rosalie reading a magazine.

"Hi, Swimmy! Still on your legs I see," Emmett laughed at his comment. Edward rolled his eyes at him.

"Bella!" Alice bounced over to me and pulled me to the table they were working at. "We're starting a mermaid scrapbook for you, come see!"

Esme was gluing letters on the cover of an ocean themed book. The cover picture was the Little Mermaid on the rock pose. It was titled "Our Little Mermaid". I chuckled when I saw that. There was a pile of our mermaid pictures off to side. I grabbed it and started flipping through them. I laughed at the goofy ones, sighed at some with memories, and smiled at the creative ones.

When I got to my sunset picture I said to Esme, "I want one of these framed."

"Me to, I absolutely love that one."

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

"Which one would that be?" He asked. I held up the picture and leaned my head back on his chest. "I like that one," he said.

"It's my favorite. I think we're an even odder couple now," Edward chuckled.

"And why is that, what could be odder than a vampire-human couple?"

"A vampire-half mermaid half human couple."

"That is pretty odd. But I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled as he kissed the crown of my head.

"Well I think you're both just plain odd. You don't need each other for it." Emmett said on the couch.

"And why would that be?" I had a little sassiness in my tone as I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, for starters, you're part mermaid."

"Well you are a vampire." I rebutted.

"HOLY CRAP! I AM? DO YOU ALL KNOW ABOUT THIS? WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME?" is he for real?

"Oh my God, Emmett. You have to be kidding me," Rosalie said, glaring at him from over the top her magazine.

"Yeah, Emmett. That was pathetic." Jasper added "HA! I just one the race!" Emmett had put his controller down to scream to Canada.

"Shoot, I thought that one was golden," he muttered and finished his race. I sighed, he'll never learn.

"Oh good, you're here, Bella. I have to show you this book. It has great information." Carlisle was coming down the stairs with his infamous mermaid book. He put the book on the table.

'History of the Mermaids', wow, real original title. This book looked like it was 250 years old.

"Where did you get this book, Carlisle?" I asked.

"In a mythology store in the mid 1700's." Well look at that. It is 250 years old.

"Wow. So… what did you find?"

He flipped to a bookmarked page titled Government.

"There are many, many more merpeople out there. About equal to a quarter of the population Washington. All of these merpeople live in different city like groups scattered throughout out the world. These groups are called 'Kingdoms'. Each Kingdom has their own "Prince"."

"Why did you put air quotes on prince?" I asked him.

"They aren't a real son of a king. Just people who are chosen and then called 'Son of Neptune'. Neptune is the king of all merpeople. He lives in Atlantis. Now abo-"

"WAIT! So there really is an Atlantis?" I interrupted. I had often wondered this when found out most mythical creatures exist.

"Yes it does," he answered me. "In the deepest depths of the oceans."

"Wouldn't it be, like, really dark down there?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"It's Atlantis, they have some funky magic down there."

"Oh. Does the book say anything about the necklace?" I automatically grabbed the crystal that was hanging around my neck, like I was protecting it. He flipped to the next bookmark.

"Right here. It's called the 'Mermaid Crystal' **(A/N: my mom came up with that name, told me to give her the credit)**." He started reading part of the chapter. "'150 years ago King Neptune took a crystal and put an enchantment on it. The enchantment (if placed on an item of certain qualities) has the power to turn a human into a mermaid with the contact of water'." he handed the book to me. "Now read the last line of the page." Carlisle instructed.

"Okay, 'Neptune gave this crystal to-" I looked up at the next page, "mating is difficult for merpeople becau- wait, what?" Every one in the room burst out laughing. All but Edward and Carlisle. Edward had confusion written all over his face while Carlisle looked frustrated.

Carlisle pointed to the middle of the book where the pages are sewn to the spine. "Someone tore out this page."

"Why?" I asked becoming frustrated. Why did Neptune create this necklace? Who did he give it to? I needed to these answers.

"I don't know. Maybe someone didn't want others to know? Maybe it was an accident? We may never find out, but I'm sure they would have this piece of history in another book." Carlisle told us. Everyone was listening now, all eager to learn the answer to this strange mystery.

"So all we have to do is find a Kingdom and go to a library or what ever they have. Is there a map of Kingdoms in the book?" I looked up at Carlisle with question in my eyes.

"Yes there is." He flipped to the back of the book where a map of the world was. There were dots in the ocean with names by them. Those must be the Kingdoms.

"Where's the closest one?" Edward asked.

"That's the problem. It's about three mile of the shore of First Beach… in La Push. Our treaty forbids us to go their." Carlisle explained.

"The treaty forbids us to go to a mermaid Kingdom? Why?" Alice asked.

"Not the Kingdom specifically, but 5 miles out from the shores of La Push. The Kingdom is within those 5 miles. We wouldn't be able to go with Bella."

"I can't do all that research by myself. It will take forever to find that book. You two are kinda skilled in that area." I pointed at Carlisle and Edward. "Where is the next closest?"

"In the Gulf of Mexico of the coast of Mexico, or 10 miles from Rhode Island." He pointed at the little dots on the map.

"They're both pretty far away; we won't have time to go there with school," I realized.

"That's where our dilemma is."

We all fell silent, thinking. I looked down and noticed my watch, 12:00. The game starts in half an hour.

"Shoot, I have to get home. Charlie invited the Blacks over for the game and he wants there." I grabbed my coat and headed to the door with Edward following.

"Have fun, love," he said and kissed my fore head.

"Yeah, three guys, beer, and football. Tons of fun," I said with sarcasm. Edward laughed and stroked my cheek.

"Good point. I wish you luck then."

"Thanks, I'll come back over later and we can figure this book thing out."

"Okay, see you tonight then." He kissed me quick and I headed out the door. I jumped in my truck and headed for my awaiting 'fun'.

* * *

**you know whais tons of fun? smashing acorns on your driveway with a large mallet! don't look at me like that! i did that today and ended up making movie about going to with the squirrels with my friend and sister. it's hilarious! you should give it a try :) :) :)  
don't forget to review! i'll love you guys forever if we can get 11 reveiws! thats only three, i think you can do that! READY... SET... REVEIW!**

**peace, love, and Twilight,  
katie!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHOO! we made it to 11 reviews! have fun all you acorn smashers :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Dad! I'm back!" I announced as I walked through the doors. I hung my jacket up in the closet and then went in the kitchen where Charlie was taking beer out of the fridge.

"Oh good, can you whip us up some sandwiches?" he asked.

"Yup." I grabbed all the needed ingredients and made one for me, two for Billy and Charlie, and seven for Jake. Then I got four plates and put the sandwiches on them. Jakes was large tower. I carefully brought them out and set them on the coffee table along with the bag of chips, beer, and glasses of water. Note to self: check for condensation whenever in close proximity.

_Ding-dong!_ Charlie opened the door to let the Blacks in. "Hey guys!" He greeted.

"Hi Charlie, Bella. How was the Cullens Island? Everyone come back safe?" Billy sort of assigned himself the job to check up on me and make sure I was still full of blood.

"It was a lot of fun. And yes, we are all very much intact. Hi Jacob," I replied and gave them both a hug.

"Hey," he said. "That's some necklace you got there." He was looking at the large crystal on my chest. I blushed.

"Uh, thanks. Alice got it for me." That will be our story. Makes perfect sense. Totally understandable.

"Well we've got lunch ready and the game is starting in five minutes. Why don't we sit down?" Charlie suggested.

Jacob wheeled Billy over to the living room with us following. We sat down with Billy in a Lazy Boy, Charlie in the armchair, and Jacob and I on couch.

"OOO! Food!" Jacob exclaimed and grabbed the plate with the seven sandwiches.

"I'm surprised you're as fit as you are with how much you eat." Charlie said grabbing his plate as well.

"Well I love to run. So I need all this food to keep going." Jacob took a big bite of his sandwich.

"He sure does, runs as much as a puppy!" I teased him. Billy snorted and Jacob glared at me.

...

It's 15 minutes into the game and I am completely and utterly confused. What's the point of tackling people just to get a ball? It just looks painful. I reached for water -checking for condensation first- and put the straw in my mouth. I used the straw to avoid getting water on my skin.

All the guys cheered when the football dudes scored a touch down. I just continued sucking down my water; I have become thirstier since I put the necklace on.

Jacob was a little more enthusiastic in his cheering. He jumped up and threw his fists in the air, bumping me in the process. This bump caused me spill my water -_water_- on me. Shit.

I waited for the tingle, check. Tail, check. Disbelieving stares, I looked the three men, check. Loud voices…

"HOLY SHIT!" (Billy)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" (Charlie)

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BELLA? IT WAS YOUR VAMPIRES THAT DID THIS TO YOU DIDN'T THEY! DAMN THOSE CULLENS!" (Jacob)

Check.

Then I realized what Jacob actually said. Shit, again. Maybe Charlie won't notice that he just said the Cullens are vampires. I looked at Charlie; he was staring at my tail and turning purple.

"JACOB BLACK! Do you realize what you just screamed to Timbuktu?" Billy reprimanded his son. He thought back and must have figured it out because a look of realization then fear spread over his face. "I always knew your temper would land us in this position eventually. Now Bella, why do have a fish tail?"

"Uhh… well-I… um…" I stammered.

"Bella," My father finally spoke, not looking away from my fins, "What caused you to grow a tail? Jacob, what do you mean by the Cullens are vampires?"

Shit, once again.

* * *

**OOO! Clify! sorry about the length but that was perfect spot to stop. lets go for 16 reveiws this time! (Don't worry, i won't not update if we don't get there, i just think it would fun!) 4 reviews people! thnx!**

**peace, love, and Twilight,  
katie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY CRAP! :) you guys rock! i put up the last chapter only an hour ago and i already have 24 (count em) _24_reviews! you guys are so totally awsome! heres another chapter cuz i luv u so much!**

* * *

Chapter 7

"_Bella," my father finally spoke, not looking away from my fins, "What caused you to grow a tail? Jacob, what do mean by the Cullens are vampires?"_

_Shit, once again._

'"Um…" What the crap am I supposed to say? I can't just say, 'Didn't I tell you? My boyfriend and his family are vampires! Don't worry, they won't eat you.' No, I don't think that will fly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the knock at the door. Oh great! More people are gonna find out about my species switch.

"Little dog! Little dog! Let me in!" Oh, good! It was Emmett… at least, I think that's good.

"EEEP!" Jacob squeaked. Then there was a deafening crack. We all turned to the door only to see it in splinters and Emmett standing in a karate pose with Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle behind him.

"Emmett you idiot! You just broke down their front door!" Edward yelled at him.

"Oops! Sorry, we can replace that for you."

"Hey Charlie, can I use your back door? Thanks, bye!" Jacob bolted for the backdoor.

"DON'T PHASE UNTIL YOU HIT THE WOODS JACOB!" Billy yelled after him.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, PUPPY!" Emmet screamed. Then took off running at vampire speed with Jasper.

I think Charlie was about pass out. "Dad? You okay?"

"Bella, you need to tell me what's going on right now."

"Well Charlie, it seems as though we have some explaining to do." Carlisle said as he sat down on the couch followed by Edward who sat next to me. I gave him a look that said 'are you really going to tell him?' he just sighed and shrugged.

"Sure as hell you do. Tell me why my daughter is a fish!"

"I guess I'll go first then," I took a deep breath, not knowing how to start. "I'm part mermaid!" squeaked out of my mouth.

"Yes I see that. Now _why_?" He probed.

"Well, long story short. This necklace caused me to change," I explained, sorta.

"Okay, short story long?"

"I can to tell you that later when _I_ have the whole story." I think he was slightly angry.

"Well I guess we save the worst for last, my turn." Billy said. Edward growled at his comment.

"You know about the Quileute legends, right Charlie?" he nodded. "Well, they are all true. Werewolves are real, there's a pack of them in La Push. Jacob is one of them. Everything is true, how they came to be, my grandfather, even the cold ones." he finished. Charlie was frozen. I'm not sure if he was breathing.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I was kind of worried.

"How is that not _worse_?" he said.

"HUP HUP HUP HUP," was heard from the door way. Emmett and Jasper came in through the where the door is supposed to be carrying a large branch on their shoulder. Jacob was tied to this branch, sacrifice style. His hands and wrists were tied together then tied to the log with his backside hanging down.

"Hey guys! How's it going? Have you gotten to our part?" Emmett asked casually, like my father wasn't learning thing that could kill him.

"You're just in time," I said.

"Oh good! We're just going to go tie the dog to a tree," Emmett said as if it everyday thing.

"Forward march!" Jasper instructed to continue with military march. "HUP HUP HUP!"

It's a good thing our backyard backs up to the woods. Or else we might have some questioning to attend to. I glanced at Charlie; I think he thought that he lost his mind.

"The deed is done." Emmett said as they came in and stood behind the couch. Carlisle started to tell Charlie of the secret that was forbidden to be told.

"Charlie, Billy mentioned the cold ones. They are mortal enemies with the Quileute werewolves. The cold ones they made a treaty with a couple decades ago, is my family. Charlie, we're vampires."

If I thought his reaction to the werewolves was bad, well, this was 50 times worse. First, all the color drained from his face, he was almost as pale as a vampire. Then he turned red, then blue, then purple, then he started hyperventilating. We just watched as Emmett filmed this on his phone and Jasper tried to calm him down. When he was breathing normally, but still an odd color, Edward continued were Carlisle left off.

"We aren't the kind of vampires you're thinking of. There are no vampires like that. We don't sleep in coffins -we don't sleep at all-, we don't get burned by the sun, garlic doesn't affect us, we don't eat, most of the Hollywood interpretations are false."

"But you still drink blood," Charlie said when he was finally able to speak.

"Yes, but my family and I are different in that area than other vampires. We drink the blood of animals. Not humans," Carlisle explained.

"Why? Are you a different type of _vampire_?" Charlie said vampire like he still didn't believe.

"No, we choose to do this. We don't want to kill." Charlie seemed to relax at that.

"We also have super powers!" Ya, that was Emmett. Is capable of thought at all? Carlisle sighed, Edward leaned back and pinch the bridge of nose, and Jasper glared at him.

Emmett ran -at vamp speed- over to Charlie who jumped when he saw Emmett right next to him. "We can run at super speed," then he picked up the chair that Charlie was sitting. He started breathing weird again. "We have super strength," he put his chair down, "And we have super hearing and sight." he finished looking pleased with job.

If Charlie didn't believe before, he sure did now.

"Emmett, we don't have to tell him that!" Edward replied to Emmett's thought.

"Why not? It's one of the best parts! Plus you just demonstrated it." he rebutted to Edward. He sighed in defeat. "Some of us also get special abilities. Eddie-boy hear can reeeaaad yooouuur miiiiiiind," he said. Idiot. "Jasper is an empath, and your dear special Alice can see the future! Me? I got nothing'." I don't think Charlie liked the thought of his sweet little Alice being a vampire. "Well I'm I finished."

Charlie was silent and unmoving.

Then there was a crash from the backyard and an "OWWWW!" That must Jacob. Yup. He came in limping. "You damn bloodsuckers." he muttered. "Oh hey Charlie how's it going?"

He just stood up and went to his room without a word. That's when I changed back. Billy and Jacob just stared.

"Is he okay?" I asked Edward.

"He needs to rethink his interpretation of the meaning of life." I chuckled.

"Well, maybe we should give him some time. Now seems like a great time to go back over to your house." I suggested. He nodded.

"We better get going home also. Bye Bella, tell me how is doing later, will ya?" Billy asked.

"I will."

"Bye, Bella. I'm really sorry, Carlisle. You won't declare war right?" Jacob pleaded.

"We can discussed that later. You get home." Carlisle didn't look mad, but he could hide it well.

Jacob nodded and wheeled Billy out the door hole.

"Well I think that went fairly well!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Maybe in your point of view. You didn't need to demonstrate for him." Jasper told him.

"I think he could have lived without knowing our abilities. He just needs to know that you won't hurt him," I said as I went to write a note to Charlie telling him that I was going to the Cullen's.

"Well why not tell him? If he's gonna know he should get the whole thing!"

"We don't want to give him a heart attack though. He looked pretty darn close." Edward glared at him while helping me put my jacket on.

"Let's not argue about something that we cannot change." Carlisle interrupted. "Let's focus on our next problem, Bella's door." Jasper and I chuckled.

"Yes, the door that_ Emmett_ broke. Wow, you are just causing all kinds of problems today!" Edward was pretty pissed that he broke my door.

"Emmet, you stay here and make sure no one brakes in. Jasper, you can go get a door from our door stash at home. They can use that until it gets replaced."

"Yes sir!" Emmet saluted. Then began to march back and forth on the front porch.

"Something must have happened to his brain when he was being changed. Unless stupidity was the trait intensified." Edward whispered in my ear, just loud enough so that only I could hear it.

I giggled "Come on, lets go." I said and we headed out.

* * *

**EEEP! Charlie knows now! will he accept it?**

**ok, i have a funny story for you guys! my almost 3 year old cousin is here today. she is like this baby Einstien. she likes to play her dollies and when she feeds them she'll give one to my uncle (her daddy) and say "here, you bottle feed this one and i'll breastfeed this one." hahahahahahahahaha! She's only 3!**

**wel enough of my wierd life... REVIEW! lets go for 30! that's 6 more! YOU CAN DO IT!**

**peace, love, and Twilight  
katie!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward and I rode home with Carlisle in his Mercedes and Jasper took Emmet's jeep. I sat in the back on Edward's lap. That's when I realized something.

"Hey Edward."

"Yes love?"

"How did you know to come? Alice wouldn't have been able to see it because I was a mermaid and Jacob was there," I asked him. Edward smirked.

"I was actually listening from in the woods. I heard them screaming about your new status then called Carlisle. Emmet and Jasper wanted to come so they could do a little damage to Jacob," he answered with a chuckle.

"Any other time I would be mad, but right now I'm glad you did," I told him. Edward smiled his famous crooked smile and kissed me on the lips.

I think it was meant to be quick, but I held on just a little longer. Edward didn't seem to protest. He wrapped one arm around my waist and the other on the back of my neck. I threaded my fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss even more.

Suddenly there was a throat being cleared. I pulled away, blushing furiously. "Just to let you know, we're home. But if you would like to continue, by all means go ahead," Carlisle said.

Oh my God. We had just been practically making out in the back seat of Carlisle's car, with Carlisle still _in_ said car! This made me blush even more… if that was possible.

Edward chuckled and stroked my cheek. "I'll never get tired of that blush."

I looked away before he could pull me under with his gaze. But when I looked out the window I screamed and cringed into Edward.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Then I saw who the smiling face was. Alice was wearing her signature smile with her nose pressed up against the glass. She was laughing now because of my scream.

"Jerk," I said which made her laugh even more.

I opened the door and got out, Edward followed.

"So, how'd it go?" she said as we were walking up the steps. Edward had his arm around my waist. We walked through the door and saw Esme still working on the scrapbooks and Rosalie coming down the stairs.

"You mean the game part or the part where Charlie finds out about vampires, werewolves, and mermaids?"

"HE WHAT?" all three of them screamed. Guess they didn't know.

"Yup, he did. Almost killed him too." Jasper said as he came in then went upstairs. Probably to get a door.

"HOW?"

"Jacob," I said simply.

"Why?" Alice asked. I took a deep breath…

"The football guys scored a touch down and Jacob jumped up to cheer. In the process of doing this, he bumped me. I had a glass of water in my hand which spilled all over me when he bumped me. This turned me into a mermaid. Jacob started yelling and came to the conclusion that "my vampires did this to me! Those damn Cullens!" Unfortunately Charlie caught that. That's when the guys showed up. We kinda had to explain everything then." Phew, that was hard work.

"Ugh, that stupid mutt!" Rosalie yelled.

"Do they think we're mad at them? I don't want a fight." Esme's motherly side was showing. But then again, when was it not?

"I'm not sure. But I had an idea about that." I said.

That's when Jasper came down with the door.

"What did Emmet do this time?" You know your husband so well Rose.

"He karate chopped my front door down." Alice burst out laughing and Rosalie groaned. Jasper carried the door out and drove to my house.

"It was actually quite humorous to watch," Edward said. He led me to the couch and sat me down on his lap.

"We'll buy you a new one, Bella," Carlisle said sitting by Esme. "Now what is this idea you have?"

"Okay, so you know how the mermaid Kingdom is off the shore of First Beach? Well what if you negotiated to go to First Beach every once in a while to go to the Kingdom, with the promise of no fights?" I suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea Bella!" Esme exclaimed. "What do you think Carlisle? Can you make it work?" Carlisle had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think it just might." He finally said. "I will go talk to them tomorrow, see what I can do."

"YAY! I wonder if they underwater malls!" I'll give you one guess on who said that… no, actually it was Rose.

"OOO! Totally fun! You know what else we should do tomorrow? Baseball! There's going to be a storm in Port Angeles that night. We should totally invite Charlie. And yes, Jacob and Billy can come to Bella." _That_ would be Alice.

"I didn't-" but I stopped there. I knew what she would say.

"That sounds like a great idea -except for the dog. You should ask them tomorrow, once Charlie has calmed down," Edward said.

"Don't worry, they'll all say yes!" Alice was bouncing in her seat. I wonder what she was like with sugar as a human. I internally shuddered at the thought. I heard my stomach rumble then.

I looked at the clock. It was dinner time. "I should get back to make Charlie dinner."

"Bella, he won't be coming out of his room until tomorrow. Stay here! We'll cook you dinner!" Alice pulled me to the kitchen not letting me answer. She sat me down on one of the bar stools at the counter, and went digging through the pantry. Esme liked to keep them stocked now that they had a human constantly at the house.

Edward came in and sat next to me. "Alice? Are you planning on actually making a meal?"

"Yes. It couldn't be that hard. What are these stick thingies?" she pulled out a green box. I laughed.

"That would be spaghetti." I answered.

"That's a fun name. Would you like some _spaghetti_?" She asked.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"Alrighty, how do you make it?" Edward and I laughed.

"Well, first you have to boil some water."

"And how do you do that?"

"Why don't I help you, Alice?" Esme came in then and grabbed a pot to fill with water. Then she put it on the heating stove.

"How long does it take to boil water?" Alice asked peering into the pot.

"You should know," Edward teased her. She stuck her tongue out at him and I laughed.

"5, 10 minutes. Not that long," Esme answered.

"Well surly we can make it quicker! Bella, get over here and put your mermaidness to good use." I got off my chair and walked over to the stove. I put my hand over the water and curled my fingers slowly, heating it just enough to boil.

"Cool!" Alice screeched. Esme grabbed the noodles and plopped them in the water. I walked back over to Edward and sat down.

"What would like to drink Bella?" Alice asked having fun playing waitress.

"Waters fine."

"Kay!" she went in the cupboard and grabbed a shiny glass cup. As she turned around the cup slipped out from her hands and it plummeted to the ground landing with a crash, glass shards going every where. Her eyes were staring off in the distance, she was having a vision.

Rose and Carlisle came rushing in. Emmet and Jasper must have finished installing the door because they came rushing in as well.

Jasper ran up to Alice and put his hands on Alice's shoulders. Then Edward gasped and pulled me close. Uh oh.

As soon as Alice came out of her vision, she just stared, fear in her eyes.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked his wife.

I barely heard it, but what slipped through her lips chilled me to the bone.

"Volturi."

* * *

**dun dun DUN!**

**WOO! 32 reviews! awsomeness! lets see if we can 40 this time! AYE O... LETS GO!**

**peace, love, and Twilight,  
katie!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked his wife._

_I barely herd it, but what slipped through her lips chilled me to the bone._

"_Volturi."_

"What?" I screamed. Edward pulled me closer and rubbed soothingly.

"The Volturi are coming here," she said with fear in her voice.

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"In five days," she answered.

"Why?" Edward asked slightly frantic. Odds are, it's about me.

"They are going find out about Bella. I don't know how, but they do. They're afraid we are gaining too much power." Yup. It's because of me. "But the vision just stops abruptly."

"It's not like Bella's mermaid powers could do much damage to a vampire," We all looked at Rosalie. "They don't have much worry about."

"We don't know that," Carlisle corrected. "We haven't seen the full extent of all of Bella's powers."

"Well what are doing just sitting here wondering? Let's go find out!" Emmett picked up and ran out to the river. Everyone followed us.

Emmett placed me by side of the river on the edge of the woods.

"Alright Bella, throw water at that tree with as force as you can," Carlisle instructed pointing at a large oak tree.

I nodded, and then took a deep breath. I brought up a tower of water with both hands. Concentrating on force, I thrust my hands forwards. It's amazing how naturally this came to me. The river of water flew towards the tree. When it hit, there was loud splash and water spaying to the sides. I looked at the impact sight and saw that many pieces of bark had fallen. to the ground. I smiled a proud smile.

"Holy crap!" Emmet's were wide looking at the damage.

"You have _got_ to stop saying that!" Jasper told him annoyed.

"I can't just _stop_ saying my catchphrase!" Emmet argued back. Jasper groaned.

"Impressive. But you probably wouldn't do damage to vampires, just stall them." Carlisle observed looking at the tree.

"OH! The spaghetti!" Esme ran back in side to the kitchen.

"Maybe it's not the damage she could do, they might just be curious," Rose suggested.

"They wouldn't come to our house just to observe Bella as a mermaid. That might be part of it, but this is the Volturi we are talking about. There has to more to it," Edward said.

"Why would they be afraid of one a mermaid though?" Carlisle asked. I thought hard, then LIGHT BULB!

"What about this? We have promised them that I will be changed," Edward growled quietly. "Well what if when, I'm changed, my mermaid powers are intensified. That could cause vampire damage right? Maybe that's what worried about." I looked at Carlisle with a thoughtful expression.

"That's a good point… very likely. They would think of something like that." Carlisle thought.

"Bella! Your dinner is done!" Esme called from the door. Then we all went inside, mulling over my comment.

...

I was currently on the Black's front porch. I need to make sure he's not to mad, and that he understands that the Cullens didn't do this to me. I pushed the door bell.

_Ding-dong… Ding-dong._

"I'm coming!" I heard Jacob say from inside. He sounded kinda aggravated. He yanked the door open and said, "Hell- Oh, it's you."

"Yes it's me, hi." We both just stood there in awkward silence.

"So… Is there something you need?" He asked. I took a breath.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you Jake." I said.

"'Bout what?" Oh I'm sure you know ''bout what'.

"Jacob, the Cullens didn't do this to me." I explained.

"I don't see any other explanation. They broke the treaty!"

"Well, so did you." Ya, I went there. "Jacob, how in the world would vampires make a mermaid?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, some of them have those freaky powers, this one is yours." He stated firmly. I groaned.

"A mermaid Jake? Really?" He just shrugged. "If I had any power, it probably would have to do with my mental muteness. Not mermaids. But the Cullens did _**not**_ do this!" I was practically yelling from frustration.

"Then what did!"

"Calm down! See this necklace? It has magic voodoo, that's what did this to me." He just snorted.

"Jacob! Look at my eyes, do they look red?" He shook his head, "Does my skin look any paler, is it cold?" I grabbed his hand and put it on my cheek.

"No," he admitted, quickly pulling his hand away.

"See Jake? I'm not a vampire. The Cullens had nothing to do with this," I tried to explain again. He sighed.

"I know Bella, I just…" he looked off in the distance. Staring at nothing.

"What? Why are you so opposed to me being a mermaid!" I was frustrated now, what was wrong with this kid! "Are werewolves enemies with mermaids as well?"

"… Kinda…" WHAT!

"What do you mean _'kinda'"! _I was almost screaming.

"Well… it's just that, so, a couple years after we made the treaty, we found out that there was this mermaid colony thingy-"

"Mermaid Kingdom, they're called Kingdoms." I corrected him, he rolled his eyes.

"What ever. So we found out there was a mermaid _Kingdom_ about a mile from the shore of First Beach. That is still technically our land, or water. We weren't so very happy when we found out, they basically invaded."

"How do you know they weren't there before you?" I challenged him.

"Because we asked them. They had just set up shop, like, a year and a half before. So continuing… um, oh yeah! We got into this little mini underwater war thing. As you can see, because they are still there, they won. But they had an advantage because all of our people kept drowning," he sighed. "Now we aren't that great of friends. I'm forbidden to communicate with mermaids."

That really shocked me. "Do part mermaids count?"

"Do you ever have a tail?" I nodded. "Then yes. I'm sorry, but… that's just how it is. My dad's not to happy about this. And, to be honest, I'm not really a fan of the mermaids either. So… bye." with that he closed the door.

I broke down then. What else was I supposed to do? My best friend hates mermaids (that would be me) and is not aloud to communicate with them. And he's… what… _okay_ with it? Does that mean he's just fine and dandy with the fact that he can't hang out with me anymore? All because I put on some necklace I found on the beach and grew a tail? The world must hate me! I mean I love this whole mermaid thing, but _this_?

I chocked on sob as I sat his door step. Alice probably couldn't see me because I was on Quileute land, so she won't be able to warn Edward. And if she did, he wouldn't be able to get me anyways. So I pulled my self together after fifteen minutes of bawling my eyes out and headed home.

...

"Dad? Are you okay? Are you hungry?" I was back at home, and knocking at Charlie's door. I was getting kinda worried about him.

I tired to stop crying and fix my bloodshot eyes so I wouldn't scare Charlie. I worked to some avail, but after almost half an hour of tears, that's hard to do.

"Unhg." I heard from the other side of the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh huh." I opened the door and saw Charlie lying on his back on the bed with hands covering his eyes.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I sat down on the corner of his bed. He shook his head. I sighed.

"Dad, they won't hurt you." I tried to reason with him. "They have been my second family for almost two years and they've been nothing but nice. Even saved my life a few times. Alice is still the same Alice. She's been a vampire since before you met her. They all have been and they are all good people." He peeked through his hands. Alright! We're making progress!

"You've known Jacob and some of the werewolves since they were born. They are also good people. Dad, you don't have to worry. And me, well, I just can't touch water unless I want a tail. I get cool powers with it too. I ca-"

"I don't need to know everything. Actually, I think it's better if I don't." he was sitting up now. "I just have one question."

"What is that?" I looked at him curiously.

"Carlisle said that they were the ones who helped make the treaty… a couple _decades_ ago." Oh boy, here it comes. "How old are they?"

"Um, Carlisle is around 350." Charlie stared in shock.

"350?"

"Yeah, vampires are immortal. Edward and Alice are around 105; Emmet, Rose, and Esme are about 80 or 90. Jasper, he was in the civil war." I told him. He actually looked kind of intrigued.

"Really? The civil war? Wow." I laughed.

"Yup. Major Jasper Whitlock. Just don't ever support the Union, he is a loyal Confederate," I warned. He smiled a little.

"Okay, I won't say anything."

"You should talk them, they have some great stories." I decided now would be a good time to invite him the baseball game. "Do want go out somewhere tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"There's going to be a storm in Port Angeles tomorrow and the Cullens are playing baseball, it's the only time they can play. I'm going, do you want come? We want the Black's to come too." I asked.

"Sure," phew. "But, why can they only play in a storm?" I laughed, remembering me asking that same question.

"You'll see." I answered. "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I think going to go to bed now." he said getting up to get pjs.

"Okay, good night." I walked out and closed the door then headed for my room. I think he was warming up to the idea of mythical creatures.

* * *

**did i get the ages right? i'm going from memory. and i'm to lazy to look it up. please correct me if i'm wrong so i can change it. thx!**

**i have exciting news from the Yellow Honeysuckle house hold! im getting my braces off off tomorrow! i'm sooooooooooooooooo excited! i have had these babies for two years and i'm sick of 'em. WOO!**

**so... enough of that, REVIEWS! i've got 41 reviews! guys that's totally awsome! lets try for 50, i know that's like 9 more, but i know you guys can do it! :) COME ON VOMANOS! EVERYBODY LETS GO! I KNOW THAT WE CAN DO IT, SO COME ON LETS GET TO IT! you gotta luv Dora :)**

**peace, love, and Twilight,  
katie!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I walked into my room to find Edward lying on my bed.

"Hey there." I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat up and leaned forward to kiss me quick.

"Hi. I heard your conversation with your father." Of course you did.

"What was he thinking?"

"He's still a bit leery, but warming up to the idea." I sighed. He will probably never completely accept it but this is Charlie Swan we're talking about.

"I'm going to go take a bath now." I hopped off the bed and grabbed my pajamas then went to the bathroom.

I turned on the water and then proceeded to take off my clothes. When the tub was full I hopped in and sat down quick before my fins came. I felt the now familiar tingle and watched my legs transform.

It was pretty freaky to watch. My legs melted together as my feet got wider and flatter. Then scales began to inch their way down my legs until they were completely covered. All of this took about 2 seconds.

I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and kneaded it through my hair. Then I brought up a ball of water and rinsed my hair. As I did this I thought.

I thought about my new life as a mermaid, how difficult it would be to keep my new secret a secret in Forks -the rainiest place in the continental US-, my father knowing about the mythical world, how he didn't quite accept it, Jacob's reaction to me as a mermaid -I still think that he thinks the Cullens had something to with it-, and the Volturi, they were coming here… for me. What did they want from me? I let out a whimper. This was to much for me to handle.

"Edward?" I called at a whisper, I knew he could hear. I didn't care if he was with me while I was in the bathroom, it's not like he would see anything. I heard the door slowly creak open as Edward came in. He had a sad look on his face. He squatted down inn front of my face.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" He gently caressing my cheek. I let a tear silently slip down my cheek. He took his thumb and whipped it away. "Bella, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I-I… It's just to much for me to handle!" More tears started falling down my cheeks. God, what was wrong with me? Maybe it's that time of the month…

"What is? Being part mermaid? Charlie? Love, we will help you," Edward reassured me tenderly. He was to perfect.

"Not j-just that - but keeping the mermaid part of me a secret in Forks, _Forks_. Charlie doesn't accept me as a mermaid, and Jacob hates me now that I'm a mermaid, and-"

"What? Why would he hate you just because you're a mermaid?" He interrupted with a confused expression. I sighed and reached for the conditioner. But Edward's quick hand beat me to it. He put some in his hands and began to message my scalp. Ahhhh, he always knew what to do.

"A couple years after you g-guys made your treaty *sob* they found th-the Kingdom and were mad at *sniffle* them b-bec-because they invaded. Sorta. *sob cough* The Quileutes weren't v-very happy so got into this *cough choke* u-un-underwater water war and the mermaids won *sob* . Now they are e-enemies and *sniffle* Jacob isn't allowed to go *sob* anywhere near th-them or have contact with them." I took a deep breath as I finished. "So we c-can't be *cough* friends anymore."

He looked at me with a heartbreaking expression. I'm sure I was killing him with all my tears.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sure we can find a way around it. There has to be some way." He ran his fingers through my wet, conditioner filled hair and then rubbed my shoulders.

"No there isn't. The worst part is… *sob* is that he's okay with it! Edward, he doesn't even care that he's not allowed to even look at me!" I sobbed while rinsing out my hair. Edward sighed.

"Well if he's stupid enough to just let you go like that, he obviously doesn't deserve such a beautiful, wonderful woman like you in his life." Gosh, I love him so much.

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna get out now." I said and pulled up the drain stopper.

"Okay, I'll be in your room." Then he surprised me by taking my head in his gentle hands and kissed the living daylights outta me. "I love you."

"I love you to." I said breathless. He stood up closed the door on the way out. Then something went through my head as I grabbed my towel and began the process I created at the island (this time without an idiot).

Edward just took a bath with me… Nope, not weird at _all_.

...

I walked back in my room in my pajamas and saw Edward once again laying on my bed. He sat up and stretched out his arms, a silent, welcome invitation. I ran over and was wrapped up in his cold, comforting arms. I buried my face in his chest and started sobbing all over again. I tried to keep together while I was getting ready for bed, the occasional tear slipped by. Now, with Edward, all the walls came crashing down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward's voice was soft and soothing. It made me feel slightly better. I shook my head.

"Okay." He continued to rock me for while, humming my lullaby.

"I just can't believe he would do that." I said. "I mean we've been friends since we were wearing diapers! How can he just walk away and not even care? All because I grew a tail. I'm still the same person, just a different species." I was ranting on and on, it felt good to get out.

"Me and my family, and your father know that, but his mind just works differently. I know this won't wont make you feel better but it's the truth. Even if he's known you for so long, and you've been best friends for all that time, you are a mermaid to him now. And his tribe doesn't like mermaids." he explained. And he was right, that didn't make me feel better at all.

I groaned. "Are they friends with any other mythical creature? What about all mythical creatures? Is there anyone I should hate?"

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead, his lips lingering.

"Well for starters, vampires have nothing against mermaids." I smiled and laid my head on his chest. Edward laid us down probably wanting me to fall asleep. I was tired. I closed I eyes, curling up against Edward.

"Maybe your right," I said. "If he wants doesn't care about me just because I'm part mermaid now, he isn't worth my time." I heard his beautiful, quiet laugh.

"I'm always right."

"Don't go getting a big head." I teased, ""Cause your not."

The last thing I heard was a musical chuckle and the beginning of my lullaby before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

If werewolves didn't need mermaids in their lives, well, us mermaids could deal with that.

* * *

**poor bella. stupid jacob. i'm sad jacob had to leave. i like jacob but he sure can be a jerk. **

**well metalless teeth sure feel good:)**

**peace, love, amd Twilight,  
katie!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Did you know I am freakishly scared of the Volturi? Well I am. My dream consisted of them killing the Cullens and I (multiply times, the dreams would repeat) because I was and would eventually gain to much power and kill all of man kind because that's just the kind of person I am. Seriously, I did not intend to use that power to over take the all powerful vampire overlords. They just didn't understand. Then I was suddenly in a beautiful underwater garden with a sparkling Greek God.

"Bella, you need to wake up now if you want to be on time for school." Mmm, that's why. Edward's beautiful voice is waking m- wait… did he just say school? Ew, school.

I groaned and unwillingly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was two stunning orbs of gold. I smiled and mumbled a barley coherent "Good morning". I turned to glance at my clock to see how late I slept in. Only guess what? I usually wake up forty five minutes later!

"Edward? Since when do I wake up at… 5:15 in the morning?" I heard him chuckle and the sheets rustling as he sat up.

"Since God decided it should rain today." Huh? I looked to the window and sure enough, there was the graffiti of rain drops on the window, multiplying as we speak. Well today will be difficult.

"Okay, it's raining. Why do I have to wake up at such an ungodly hour because of it?" I was quite cranky in the morning. Not even Edward could fix that. Well, he could sometimes, but not this time.

"If you don't want to sprout a tail in the middle of the student parking lot with most of the student body present, we are going to have to get school earlier, before anyone else is there." He explained. I thought about it. Oh, nope, to early for thinking.

"Oh."

"I have to get back home to change . Alice and I will come and get you." he leaned forward and gave me a quick but passionate kiss. "Don't forget that your father is still here." I nodded my head.

"Kay." Then he hopped out the window. I heaved my tired body out of bed. I opened my door and headed downstairs. I could hear the rustle of newspaper and smell the sweet smell of Charlie's coffee.

"Morning," I greeted my father. He was wearing his uniform.

"Good morning. What are you doing up so early?" He asked me as I got out a pop tart.

"It's raining. I need to get to school early so my tail doesn't pop out in the middle of the entire student population." He seemed to go stiff at the reminder of me being a mermaid. I quietly sighed.

"Um.. Alright then." He folded up his paper and took the last sip of his coffee. I stood awkwardly at the toaster, waiting for my pop tarts pop up. Then the door bell rang.

"That would be Edward and Alice!" I hurriedly went to the door and opened it. Edward was leaning against the doorframe with his crooked smile leaving me breathless. Behind him was a bouncing Alice who was wearing a grin so wide I thought her face might rip off.

"Good morning Bella! Oh good! You're not dressed yet, I'll go pick out your outfit!" Something tells me that Alice already knew I wasn't dressed yet. She flew past me and ran up the stairs. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning again." he said. I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him to the kitchen where my dad was still sitting. Hmmm… I don't think this will go well.

"Good morning Chief Swan," greeted the ever so proper Edward.

"Edward," Charlie replied with gruff voice. His face had had a look that said 'Oh my great goodness, there is a vampire in my kitchen,' and it wasn't a good thing.

I sighed as I got my pop tart out of the toaster. Ouch, it's hot. I sat down across from my father and Edward sat next to me.

"So… are you… are you going to get Edward something to eat?" Charlie asked a little uncomfortably.

"We don't eat." Edward explained. I gauged my dad's reaction, uncomfortable. I know, a shock isn't it?

"Okay then… Um, I'm just gonna head to the station now. Bye."

"Oh! Dad, will you invite the Black's to the baseball game today?" I asked of him. I don't think they would say yes if I -a _mermaid _(insert shocked gasp here)- called. He nodded and then walked out to his cruiser.

"He is trying to convince himself that we are all psycho and Emmett was just on steroids when he lifted his chair. He's debating on weather or not to questioning him." Edward had a smirk on his face as he told me. I shook my head.

"What are we going to do?" I asked with distressed.

"BELLA! GET YOUR SCALY BUTT UP HERE AND GET DRESSED!" That would be Alice shrieking from upstairs, plotting my unfortunate doom involving push up bras and eye liner.

Edward laughed but stopped when I glared at him. Although he was still wearing that stupid hypnotic crooked smile. Ugh.

"I'm coming sparkle butt!" I yelled right back. Edward burst out laughing at my comment.

"HEY!" Was heard from upstairs. I better get up there she decides to actually inflict intentional pain.

I when I got upstairs I could see my outfit on my bed. Of course it had a touch -no wait, a large smear- of Alice's style. She must have bought these clothes because they -which I'm sure are designer- have never entered this room before.

"Okay, get dressed then meet me in your bathroom." She instructed me.

I put on my new ensemble then proceeded to my bathroom. Alice sat me down in the chair she had pulled up to the mirror.

"Okay, I have 17 minutes before Edward gets antsy. You wanted to ask me something?" I did. I couldn't ask Edward because would try to _protect_ me by not telling me everything.

"Yeah… I'm worried about the Volturi." Okay, ya. Not exactly a question but… deal with it.

"There's really not much to be worried. They just want to check out your new fins." I could hear a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"But, what about the part where the vision just… stops." I ask her.

"Well, that is probably because you change into a mermaid." Alice told me. Okay, what about the other option? The part where someone disappears. Disappears as in dies. Or murdered by a gang of tyranty vampires. Either works.

"I'm puzzled about they how find out, though. Who knows already?" Alice wondered. That's a good question. I've been home for what? Three days? Do we have vampire stalkers? I would think the Cullens would be able to smell them or have some freaky vampy intuition that there would be _another_ around.

"Maybe the Volturi haven't been informed yet." I suggested.

On the unfortunate topic of the Volturi… "So, ummm… you don't think are going to cause any injuries, do you? I mean because, I might gain more power than other vampires and overtake them!" I said that last part with sarcasm to try and lighten the mood. Alice smiled.

"I honestly don't know. We will just have to wait until Friday."

...

**(A/N: don't forget that Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper are in **_**college**_**)**

The Forks High student parking lot was practically deserted. There were only three other cars.

"Okay, here is what's going to happen." Alice began to explain. "Bella you just have to sit there, while Edward runs over and picks you up, I'll run ahead and open the back doors then we go wait for your feet to return in room 106. Alright BREAK!"

With that two doors opened and closed at lighting speed then I was in Edward's arms speeding through the parking lot… I think. The next thing I knew, I was on a desk with a tail.

"Whoa, what happened?" My head is spinning and there are three Edwards. I like that! Then I looked at Alice… I mean the three Alice's. AHHHHHH!

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, give me a second," I replied holding my head. "I wasn't ready for that."

"Sorry love, I should have given you more warning." Edward sat next to me and kissed my forehead. The cold helped stopped the spinning of my head. Soon it was gone.

"We have 15 minutes to kill," Alice said. "So, Carlisle went to talk to the elders today about our little treaty mishap."

"Do you know the outcome?" Edward asked. Alice shook her head.

"No, it all involves werewolves and mermaids. So I can't see a thing."

"So… do you think it's a good chance that they will let you through?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Edward answered. "It's a 50/50 chance either way. They hate us and wouldn't want '_damn bloodsuckers stickin' up their turf' _-that would be from Jacob-, but they also strongly dislike mermaids. So they might let us through and let the mermaids 'have fun' with the vampires."

"Well, the smell would fade." I joked. Edward chuckled and pulled me close.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I have always wondered what in the world Jasper sees in the Civil War. It is so dang boring. Especially when your being read the entire life story of Ulysses S. Grant by a teacher better suited for politics (plain monotone voice, wearing his Sunday best, ect, ect.). You get the picture.

The switch between fins to feet went wonderfully. No one saw me as a mermaid and I was able avoid the rain soaked 'welcome back from winter break' hugs.

Alice was sitting next to doodling in her notebook, I heart Jasper and Jasper plus Alice littered the page.

Mr. Burwell put his magical -and _**big**_- book of Ulysses. "Alright, it's now time for the surprise oral pop quiz."

"Oh my gosh, the 'surprise' pop quiz we have _every_ Monday. I am so surprised." Alice whispered to me. I giggled.

"Well it would defiantly be a surprise to you Mrs. I Know What You Will Do Next Summer." She stuck out her tongue at me.

"The topic is the Civil War." Really? Never would have guessed, Burwell.

Mr. Burwell went through a couple people before he got to Alice.

"Miss. Cullen, please tell me any major from the Civil War." Gee, I wondered who her answer will be. I looked at her when she didn't answer right away. She had a blank look on her face. Uh oh, vision alert.

"Alice?" Mr. Burwell said, trying to get her attention.

"Uh… give her a minute. She's just… um… thoroughly dissecting your question and um… thinking of the proper way to address it." Sure, that works.

Then she blinked. She came out of her daze with a Cheshire grin and a fit of giggles.

"Is there something about the question that's amusing to you, Miss. Cullen?" Mr. Burwell asked Alice.

"Huh?" She said.

"Major from Civil War." I said under my breath.

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Burwell. Major Jasper Whitlock." Alice answered with a smirk.

"Good! Jodi Benson…" he continued.

"Where did you come up with him?" I whispered sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me. "What did you see?"

"You'll find out at lunch."

...

_Stupid crowded hallways_, I thought to myself. I was heading to biology. I still have that class with Edward, it kinda has sentimental value.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Jessica.

"Hi, Jess," I said as she walked up to me.

"So, how was Camp Cullen?" She asked.

"It was a lot fun, I was really sad to leave." I answered her.

"I would be too. I mean, your own island off Chile. God, they are loaded. You must be so spoiled."

"Unfortunately." I said quietly so she couldn't hear.

"Hey, where did you get that necklace?" My necklace seems to very popular. I have gotten more complements.

"Uh, Edward got it for me." Actually he just put it on me, but, okay. Sure.

"Oh." she had a sour tone. This is why our friendship has dwindled, Jessica dear. It's not at all that cool when your crushing on my boyfriend while you have your boyfriend who just so happens to be obsessed with me. Does that make sense? "Well, bye," she said as she walked into her class. Ugh.

Then I felt two very cold hands on my waist from behind and icy smooth lips on my cheek. That could only be one person. Actually that could be eight people, but I sure hope it's the one I'm thinking of.

"You didn't think you get through without me interrupting, did you?" A silky and familiar voice said. I turned to face Edward.

"Well, it passed through my mind." I teased. He smiled then took my hand and we headed to biology. "So do you know what Alice saw?"

"She had a vision?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression. Guess he doesn't.

"Yeah. In first period. She said we find out find in lunch." I answered as we walked into biology.

"Hmmm, probably something to do with our mental health," he joked. I think. I hope.

...

Now we were in lunch and Alice was constantly glancing at the door, an anxious look on her face. That must be where her vision will make it's grand entrance. This caused me to constantly look at the door as well. Edward questioned me about this, so now he is also looking at the door every 30 seconds.

We are sitting in our usual seats. With my 'pre-Cullen' groupies. Meaning Angela, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, (grr!), ect cetera ect cetera.

I felt eyes on me so I turned and saw Edward looking longingly at me. He had a beautiful smile and love swimming in sparkling butterscotch eyes. I couldn't help but stare with the same expression. I have know how long we stared, it could've been hours. There was incredibly annoying buzzing in my ears, though, that was ruining the moment. Then a very cold breath breezed across the back of neck.

"EEEP!" I squealed as I jumped. Everyone at our table laughed.

"Yeah, next time you feel an eerily chilly breath down the back of your shirt and it scares the bajeebers outta you, expect me to be laughing."

"Don't go all wacko on me!" Alice exclaimed. "Now, if you could all direct your gaze to the south doors." we all turned and 3 seconds later, BOOM! The doors flew open.

"HELLO FORKS HIGH! EMMETT CULLEN, YOUR EXCITEMENT AND ENTERTAINMENT IS BACK BABY!" Dear Lord, please save us all.

"PLEASE SAY HELLO TO THE EVER BEAUTIFUL ROSALIE HALE!" He extended his arms toward the open doors and a annoyed looking Rosalie walked through.

"Cut that out Emmet," she snapped.

"AND OF COURSE THE MOODY AND EMO LIKE JASPER HALE!" Then a pissed of Jasper came walking in. He slapped Emmet in the back of his head. I'm sure Em is feeling the love right now.

"NOW WE SHALL VISIT SOME PEOPLE *sniff* (fake of course) THAT HAVE A VERY SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART!" He whipped a fake tear away. God, he's such a freak.

"Brace yourself" Edward whispered in my ear. My eyes widened. I looked behind me and saw them heading to our table. Emmett had a psychotic grin making him look like he belonged in a mental institution.

I turned back to see Mike having minor convulsions. "Mike? You okay?" Tyler asked him. His voice was a little shaky, must have noticed Emmett's excitement to the millionth power with some devilishness on the side.

"Dude, I think he's gonna tear us apart and burn the pieces." Mike answered. This comment made all the Cullens and me laugh.

"Mikey, sweet nave, Mikey." **(A/N yes I did mean to spell that **_**n-a-v-e) **_Emmett said in a sweet voice, Suddenly behind him.

"It's _ni-eeve,_ Emmett_._" Edward correct his idiot of a brother. You'd think an 80 year old vampire would have a better vocabulary range. Emmet stuck his tongue out at him.

"Anyway, I would only do that to a vampire dear little boy." Emmet said in that same sickeningly sweet voice. Mike look a little freaked.

"Huh?" He squeaked out.

"It means that if you were a vampire I could do that." Where is he going with this?

"Wha-"

"Don't speak! Or I'll have my little leprechaun minions take you away to the cumquat cellar where the Abatwa will pelt you with twigs!" What in the world is this pathetic excuse for a college student doing? **(A/N Abatwa are little people that ride ants!) **

Mike and Tyler stood up and ran out of the room with their hands keeping their mouths closed. Emmett was in the middle of some good belly laughs.

"Oh dear, that was fun," Emmett said. "Now for my first order of business…" He walked behind Alice, Edward, and me and then picked us all up.

"HEY!" we all yelled. He just walked to the door with the others following.

When we were outside he put us down.

"What in the world was that for Emmett?" Edward asked in frustration and anger.

"That was an effective way to get you all out dear little bother." Emmett replied.

"You know, I'm actually 30 years older than you." Edward rebutted.

"Yeah, but technically I'm older. I am 20 and you are 17. You are my little brother." Emmett argued.

"But considering the difference between the time you and I have been on Earth, you are like a small child."

"What does that make Bella then? Huh, Eddie boy?"

"That's different. She is human."

"Mermaid!" Alice interrupted.

"How is that supposed to be different?"

"Because we are talking about vampire ages. Not vampire compared to human."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Of course it doesn't make sense to your compact sized brain! But it makes perfect sense to anyone else."

"Does n-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" We all screamed. Edward and Emmett turned, shock written on their faces.

"Okay, let me settle this," I reasoned. They just stared. "Going by your vampy ages, to humans you would all be considered old geezers." More stares. Ugh. "Okay. So now that that's settled, new topic. Why are you guys here?"

"OH YEAH!" Emmett screamed. "I have news! Good, bad, sad, funny, weird,… uh… absurd, abnormal,… um… illegal… give me a second. I'm running out of adjectives."

"What kind of news would you have that's illegal?" I asked him. Rose groaned.

"What did you do this time Emmett?"

"Nothing of your concern. Anyway! I have news!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"… _Anyway, I have news!"_

We waited expectantly for Emmet's big news. But he just stood there, smiling like an idiot.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I asked getting impertinent. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" We all groaned. I guess Rose and Jasper didn't know either.

"Your big exciting news," I said like I was talking to kindergartener, when you think about it I might as well be.

"My news… OH YEAH! That. What about it?" Is he capable of thought at all?

"What are you doing in college Emmet?" Jasper said with a eye roll.

"You were going tell us your news." Alice explained, _slooooowwwwlllllyyyyy._

"Oh, Okay." Nothing. "When?"

"NOW!" Came out of everyone.

"You don't have to yell. Yeesh."

"Yes, yes we do Emmet." Edward said pinching the of his nose.

"So do you want to hear my news I told you about six minutes ago?" Emmett had a huge expectant grin on his face. _Dear Lord_.

"Yes, yes we do." Edward said again, exasperated.

"Well okay. I talked to Carlisle when he got back from his fancy pantsy meeting with old superstition dudes. And he said that we are allowed to go First Beach!"

"YAY!" I squealed. Alice enveloped me in a hug.

"EEEEEEE! UNDERWATER SHOPPING MALLS!"

I stopped my victory screech when I thought of something. "What's the catch?"

"Not much really. We are supposed to only use the road that goes straight to the beach, have to get there by car -no running-, and we can't leave First Beach. Meaning no going into town and stuff like that."

Not bad. This is turning out okay. I was able to bring my family to my other life (that I was feeling strangely connected to, like I've like this all my life) without troubles.

"What made the elders decide to let us across the border?" Rosalie asked. "Did Carlisle say?"

"Something about a treaty violation war that may end the Quileute existence as we know it. Nothing to big." he shrugged like this happened every day.

"So we can go?" I asked _super_ excited. It was weird how excited I was. Like I had an odd case of PMS… or Alice was rubbing off on me.

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "How's tomorrow?" I squealed and threw my arms around him. Then I felt another pair of arms around us. I looked up to see Edward wearing a uncomfortable expression. Then I saw Jasper squished up against us. His grin stretched from ear to ear. He was shaking. What in the world… _ooooooooh._

"Jasper?" I said raising my brow. He quickly stepped away from us, with a sheepish face.

"Sorry, your excitement was to much to handle." We all laughed.

...

"Dad! I'm home!" I walked through my front door and dropped my bag on the floor.

Edward and Alice had went home to talk to Carlisle and further discus the treaty thingy. I was thrilled that they could come with me and could help me unravel the mystery of the "_mermaid crystal"._ I was extremely anxious to find out the history behind it. Who did Neptune give it to and why? Why is it not with the person now? Why do I feel so attached to it? The list goes on and on. And we were going to find out TOMORROW! My gosh, what is wrong with me?

"I'm in the kitchen, Bells." I went to the kitchen I saw Charlie cleaning his guns at the table with his beer. **(A/N: No, he is not cleaning with beer, he is drinking it. Sorry, just thought I clarify that.)** "How was school?"

"Fine." I got a glass and filled it water. "Did you call Billy about the vamped out baseball game?" Once again he went stiff at the mention of the mythical.

"Uh, yeah I did. It was weird though. He hesitated for awhile before he said yes. But he seemed sort of unwilling to say yes." We ('we' as in the Cullens, werewolves, and I) thought it would best if Charlie was left uninformed about the mythical disputes.

"Yeah, weird." At least they were coming. I know I said I could deal with Jacob ditching me, but the truth is, is that I really missed him. Don't worry though. I'm going show him that I could participate in mythical creature fueds and show him that I can live without him. Besides, I have the Cullens and Edward.

"So, after the Blacks get here, Edward is gonna come pick us up after dinner and head over to his house to switch vehicles," I explained to Charlie.

"Kay," he replied.

I brought my cup to the lips but paused right before it came in contact. Don't want the water touching my skin and gaining a tail in the middle of the kitchen with the only other person being Charlie. So extended my index finger and motioned for a drop of water to rise. Then I opened my mouth and plopped it in. Well, that was fun.

Then I saw Charlie. He was unmoving and turning blue from lack of breathing. Oh yeah, he doesn't know about my special abilities. Oops.

"What in the world was that?" he asked.

"Um… my new species comes complete powers. Kinda like Edward, Alice, and Jasper have." I exclaimed. Then I brought up another ball of water, froze it all the way through, the heated it to evaporation.

Charlie was staring. "Dad?"

"Well, call me when you have dinner done." then he got up and went to his room. Darn.

I thought listening to Ulysses S. Grant's adventures in life was unbearable, I was wrong. Writing about is much worse. I really didn't care about Ulysses' precious childhood memories.

Dinner was quit awkward. I could only drink my water by bringing it up to my mouth in the form of a ball.

"BELLA! BILLY AND JACOB ARE HERE!" Charlie yelled from down stairs. I sighed long and dramatically.

Here comes mythical arguments.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"_BELLA! BILLY AND JACOB ARE HERE!" Charlie yelled from down stairs. I sighed long and dramatically._

_Here comes mythical arguments._

I heaved myself out of my chair and straightened my shirt. I had changed into jeans and a specially made vampire baseball jersey. On the front was "Vamp Baseball" with the Cullen crest below it. On the back it said Cullen 09. Esme made it for me.

I walked downstairs and saw Billy in his wheel chair and Jacob (grr!) by the door. A ways away in front of them stood Charlie. They were silent. Leave it to men to become to have the awkward silences between different species.

"Hi guys!" I said nice and loud as I descended the stairs. Their heads all snapped up to me. Jacob shot me a loving glare. I shot one back. Take _that_ wolf boy!

"Hello Bella." Billy greeted me politely.

"Who's ready to watch some vampire's play baseball?" I asked them cheerily.

"Not me." Jacob said under his breath. Billy sighed.

"Bella, do you think you could get me a glass of water?" Billy asked with a smile. I nodded and turned for the kitchen.

"Nice shirt." Jacob snorted.

"Why thank you, Jacob. Esme made it for me. Would you like one since like it so much?" I said with a sour tone. He scowled at me as I smiled at him. I turned on my heels and strutted to the kitchen. I heard Billy behind me.

As I entered the kitchen Billy spoke. "I'm sorry about Jacob."

"Huh?"

"I made him come to this. I told him would be grounded from his cars if he didn't." He smirked at the end.

"Why did you come? Don't you hate both mermaids and vampires?'

"The mermaid feud is between them and the werewolves. I don't see why they are such a threat," he explained. "I chose to stay out of it."

"Oh. Vampires?" I asked him.

"They are a different story. They actually pose at threat." I looked at him intently as he chuckled.

"Then why'd you come?"

"New experiences are always good."

"Well, thank you anyway. For coming. It means a lot to me," I replied with a smile.

"Your welcome," he said, returning the smile.

I got him his water then we went back out. Charlie looked curiously at my shirt.

"What's that symbol for?"

"That would be Cullen crest. All the Cullens have one in some form of jewelry." I answered.

"You make it sound like you're married to the leech," Jacob retorted.

"Jacob. Language." Billy scolded sternly.

"What's wrong with 'leech'?" Jacob asked. Billy glanced at Charlie who looked slightly confused.

"Speaking of _Edward_…" I glared at Jacob. "He should be here soon." Then the doorbell rang. Wow, perfect timing.

I went over to get the door. I opened it to find the glorious Edward. He smiled at me and walked in with me.

"Hello Billy, Charlie. Dog."

"Leech."

"My turn! I'll be fish. Hi wonderful vampire. Hello mutt." Everyone just stared. "What?"

"I don't get it." Charlie said.

"Never mind, dad. They obviously aren't gonna play along. Let's go!"

We all walked outside and saw Emmett's heavy-duty jeep in the driveway.

"Whoa." (Billy)

"Holy shit." (Charlie)

"We're riding in that?" (Jacob)

"I thought we were starting in your Volvo?" That would be me.

"I don't dog stench in my main form of transportation," He explained with his patented crooked smile painted on his sculpted face.

"So you'll let me suffer through the wonderful scent of vampire?" Jacob snapped at him.

"Yup," Edward replied popping the 'p'. He walked to the jeep and opened my door then helped me helped me up.

Once we were all in, we headed to the baseball clearing at vampire vehicle speed. This will be interesting with the chief of police in the back seat…

...

This has not been one of the most enjoyable car rides I've experienced. Charlie complaining about the speed, plus, Jacob moaning about the smell, plus, Billy (gasp! I thought you were on my side!) muttering about agreeing to being in the same car with a vampire, equals a mad me.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" I know, I'm shocked at me, too. They all instantly became quiet. "Charlie, vampires tend to drive fast. I don't like it either, but don't worry he won't hit anything. Jacob, it smells like vampire. Deal with it. Billy, he will not eat you or cause any damage. Now can we please finish this journey in silence?" We did, a shocked silence. Edward just wore a smirk, proud of me for shushing them.

About five minutes later we arrived at our destination. The trail ended in the middle of the woods.

"This is where you play baseball?" Jacob asked.

"We have to go a little way into the woods to a clearing." Edward explained.

We all got out and were met by Emmett and Jasper.

"Hello, welcome to the official Cullen baseball field." Emmet greeted with a tour formality. "Let's start with some brief history." Her we go. I looked at Edward, (pinching the bridge of his nose) Billy, (some what intrigued… I think) Jacob, (mad) and Charlie (out of place).

"The Forks Vampire Baseball League -or FVBL-" he actually sounded out the letters to make a word- "for short- was founded by yours truly, three years ago. About 65 years ago, the Vampire Baseball League -consisting of two teams- was founded by Carlisle Cullen… I think." You would make a wonderful history teacher, Emmett dear. "About a year and a half ago, we brought the first human ever to see a vampire baseball game. Our very own Isabella Swan!" he clapped… for me I think. "Now we have our first werewolf audience," he finished and walked over to Charlie. "Now prepare the piggyback ride of life."

"Wha-" Charlie was interrupted when Emmett threw him over his shoulder and bolted through the trees.

"I think we should go before he kills my father." Edward put me on his back. Then Jasper picked up Billy in his wheel chair and sped off. Jacob went to phase as Edward took off.

Edward easily caught up to Emmett. I glanced at Charlie, who was slung over Emmett's shoulder. His face was ghostly pale, his fingers were clutching Emmet's shirt so tight that his knuckles were bone white. Emmet you are such a nincompoop.

I hopped down from Edward's back and went to my dad who now was on the ground with his head between his knees. "How was your vampire run? My first went something like this." With a slightly more passionate ending. He just groaned.

"Here Charlie, drink some water." Carlisle handed him an ice-cold water bottle. Charlie took it and put it on his forehand.

"Okay! On with the show!" Emmett exclaimed. Everyone gathered around. "Teams! I call suicidal and repressed, and caffeinated pixie. The other is Papa Smurf, moody, and hot stuff. Esme is catcher and Bells is ump. Team Rockin' Awesome -that's mine- is in the field first. Team… you guys, bats first. Alright BREAK!"

"That's football, Emmett." Jasper/moody said. "And since when are you captain?"

"Since now. GO!" Everyone ran to their positions and I looked back to the 'bleachers (a.k.a. a large rock) where the wonderful fans sat. Charlie looked overwhelmed with the speed.

"Are the bases supposed to be that far apart?" Charlie asked.

"Yup."

"You still haven't answered my question from last night. Why the need for a storm?"

"Wait for it…"

At that, we heard the first crash of thunder. Then the second, Emmett's voice.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! WITHOUT A REPEAT OF THE LAST GAME!"

"What happened the last game?" Billy asked.

"Uhhh… just, a little excitement." That's enough, right? No need to go into detail with Charlie.

I took my place behind Esme as Jasper stepped up to bat. Alice pitched a perfect ball and Jasper hit it well into the woods with a deafening crack. Edward ran after it. Behind me I heard:

"Oh sweet Susana." -what?- from Billy.

"Damn!" from Charlie.

"HOLY SHIT!" from a stupid, inconsiderate dog.

"HOLY CRAP!" Um… Emmett? He was standing by Jacob with an amazed face.

We all looked at him in confusion.

"What? Am I not allowed to participate in the onlookers outbursts of shock and excitement?" where in the world did that come from?

"Wow Emmett! I was not aware that your knowledge and intellect gave you the ability to produce such an impressive vocabulary," Alice retorted.

"…I lost you at knowledge…" Emmett replied dumbfounded. We all laughed.

"My point exactly."

Then ball came flying in as Esme caught it half a second before Jasper slid onto home base.

"Your out." I announced. Emmett cheered as Rosalie stepped with a confidant look on her face. The game went on with excitement and some cheers from our 'onlookers'. Billy and Charlie got really into it, cheering for their team of choice, along with a water show from me.

Team Rockin' Awesome was ahead by three points when the ball was passed to Alice. But instead of catching it… it just hit her in the forehead and fell to the ground in a crumpled pile. It sounded like rocks colliding. We all turned to stare in wonder. She had a blank look in her eyes. Edward gasped and ran towards me. This caused us all to get worried. They all ran over to the bleacher rock and Jasper picked up Alice and brought her over.

"What's happening?" Charlie asked in worry and confusion.

"Alice, Alice!" Jasper called to his wife. I don't remember a vision of hers that has lasted this long.

"Bella, what is going on?" Charlie asked frantically, now standing next to me.

Then Alice blinked and her eyes snapped to me. Edward tightened his arms around me.

"Alice," Carlisle said, "You need to tell us what you saw."

"What do you mean 'what she saw'?" Charlie was turning purple. Billy had wheeled himself closer. Jacob stayed back but a look of intrigue was on his face.

"She had a vision." Carlisle answered. Finally Alice spoke.

"Victoria. She-she passed by here a little bit ago, a ways away. She saw you with the water and some how figured out you are a mermaid. She's who alerts the Volturi. She's coming here, soon, after the Volturi. If they don't cause any damage she will do it herself. But something tells me that she'll come anyway." I drew in a sharp breath.

_Victoria_.

"My goodness. They just gravitate towards baseball games, don't they?" Shut up Emmet, we are in the middle of a crisis here.

* * *

**i hope you like this. i wrote it with a migrain. REVIEW! PLZ!**

**peace, love, and Twilight,  
katie!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_I drew in a sharp breath. _Victoria.

"_My goodness. They just gravitate towards baseball games don't they?" shut up Emmett, we are in the middle of a crisis here._

"Who's Victoria? Bella, someone, please tell me what's wrong." Charlie was officially freaking out. Not that I wasn't. I was definitely freaking out times ten trillion on the inside.

First the Volturi come to check out my fishiness and could possibly cause some serious damage. And God only knows how they found out in the first place. Only guess what? Now we all know! _Victoria._ You-killed-my-love-now-I'll-kill-yours Victoria. And Charlie had to hear about it. All because I found this funky, paranormal, enchanted necklace. You are really starting to piss me off here. And endanger my family. Now, in my book, that doesn't earn you a loving place in heart. Why oh why did you come crashing into my life and take it downhill. I don't even know your whole story and you're causing damage already.

Carlisle sighed and then looked at Charlie with a distressed look on his flawless face. He turned to look at Edward who was still holding me.

"We kind of have to, Carlisle," He replied to unspoken question. "He won't rest until he gets the answer."

"Damn, your vampy lives are like a soap opera," Jacob mocked from his perch on the boulder.

"Shut up you stupid mutt," Rosalie snapped. He glared at her and she glared right back, much more menacingly.

"Charlie," Carlisle said has he began to explain to Charlie about our first thrilling adventure. "Soon after Bella become part our family, we invited her to a baseball game at this same field. Well into the game we had an incid-"

"WAIT!" Emmett interrupted him. "Stop right there Papa Smurf -hey I'm gonna start calling you that now- anyway, don't tell Charlie about Amesjay, the adbay ampirevay who attempted to illkay her. Bella won't like that he knows." **(Did you get that? Translation: don't tell Charlie about **_**James**_**, the **_**bad vampire**_** who attempted to **_**kill **_**her)** We all looked at him with disbelieving stares. Jacob was rolling on the ground from laughter. Jerk.

"You are upidstay." Jasper retorted.

"Huh?" Emmett replied looking extremely confused. How many screws does that boy have that need tightening?

"Upidstay."

"What?"

"_Upidstay_." Jasper said once again with more force.

"I don't-"

"YOU ARE STUPID!" We all looked at Jasper in shock. I was starting to feel his waves of annoyance. Jacob was trying to recover and catch his breath but was failing miserably with Jasper's outburst.

"Anyway…" Carlisle said slowly after a moment. "We had incident much like this. You see-"

"Charlie, sit down now." Alice instructed probably foreseeing an impressive fall from Charlie. He obediently sat. Everyone followed.

"May I continue?" Carlisle asked with a brow raised. Alice nodded. "Thank you. Alice saw that we were going to get some visitors. These vampires were not vegetarians. It was too late to get Bella out, so we did what we could to keep a fight from breaking. One did anyway. Laurent, the leader, stayed out of it. James however was going to stop at nothing to make a meal of Bella." I shivered and Edward growled. Charlie was… not breathing. Great. "Victoria, the problem at hand, was his mate, so she helped him. To get Bella as far away from them as possible, Alice and Jasper took her to Phoenix."

"That's why I left dad. It had nothing to do Forks." I reassured him. He still wasn't in a state to produce words.

"Yes. Unfortunately James figured it out. He lured her to her old ballet studio, alone. Edward got there before he could kill her. He killed James and saved Bella from changing from James's bite. Now Victoria is seeking revenge."

Carlisle finished his speech and we all looked at Charlie. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't moving. Nothing.

"Dad?" I said waving a hand in front of his face. Emmett sat down inches from his face. Charlie didn't even blink.

"I think he's dead. Someone poke with a stick." Emmett said in a serious tone.

"Leave Emmett." Rosalie said sternly pointing across the field.

"But I-"

"Just leave." She repeated. Emmett got up and sulked away.

"Jasper? A little help?" I asked becoming worried for my fathers health. He nodded and sent out some calming waves. Charlie relaxed a bit. Then blinked, took a deep breath, looked around, then finally spoke.

"Um… okay. Uh-well then. You mentioned something about a vulture?" Jacob snorted at Charlie's mistake.

"It's the _Volturi._" I corrected. He nodded then looked up for an explanation.

"THE VOLTURI ARE A GANG OF TRYANTIC, EVIL, SADISTIC, WRONG IN THE HEAD, PREHISTORIC VAMPIRES!" Emmett shrieked to Ethiopia.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?" Rosalie hollered right back.

"YOU SAID I HAD TO LEAVE. NOTHING ABOUT ADDING TO THIS CONVERSION!"

"THEN LET ME REPHRASE! LEAVE AND KEEP YOUR CHOPS ZIPPED, SMART ASS!" Rosalie snapped.

"Rose, EmmeTt is far from smart." Alice said.

"Oh, right. Oops." Rosalie corrected herself.

"Let me explain better." Edward suggested. "The Volturi are like our royalty, president, or government. They make our laws, enforce them -to a certain degree- and take care of the violators of those laws. They strongly disagree with our choice of life. They think very poorly of humans, they could care less if humans lived or not."

"Alrighty. I think I would like to stay on a need to know basis," Charlie said.

...

"We're still going to the Kingdom tomorrow right?" I asked Edward when we were back home.

Charlie had promptly gone inside, most likely to his room, as soon as the car had stopped. Jacob and Billy had headed home as well.

"Of course. We just have to be prepared on Friday." Edward told me. I smiled.

"Good," I said. Edward chuckled. Then gave me a sweet kiss.

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you to," I replied. Edward turned around and walked to the jeep. Then he started it and was gone. I sighed and headed upstairs.

I took a bath and entertained myself by playing with the water and making designs, When I dried off and got my legs I hopped in bed wearing my pjs. I just laid there. Not tired at all. I looked at my clock. 11:13. I sighed, got up and went my to computer. I got on Google and typed in the search box 'Mermaid History' hoping to find Carlisle's big fancy book. I hit enter and skimmed through the articles. Nothing. It was all fairy tales, legends, and timelines. I clicked on the images section. All that came up was beautiful women, combing their hair, sitting on rocks in magical coves, with huge exposed boobs. Why must all mermaids be large breasted?

I went back up to the search box and typed in 'Mermaid Crystal'. That should get me somewhere. I clicked enter and waited for the outcome. The first one looked good. I clicked on the link. A website with swirls and sparkles came up. The title was_ The Truth About Mermaids_. The page that was up had few paragraphs titled _The Mermaid Crystal._ BINGO!

_A little over a century ago, Neptune put a powerful spell on a crystal of great beauty. This enchantment had the power to change whoever wore it onto a mermaid on the contact of water._

Most of it was stuff I already knew. What the crystal did, the powers that came with being a mermaid, blah blah blah. It wasn't until I got to the last section that I got interested.

_Not many know why this crystal was enchanted or who it was given to or where it is now, _-I have an answer for that last question- _most merfolk are said to know, us on land may never though. However, it is believed that there is a book that contains the answers and secrets to the underwater world. There were five copies made in the 1700's that were given to a select few. Two have been seen on land, which only concludes that the others are in the sea._

That has to be the book Carlisle has. But only five? We had one, which was missing some vital information, the information we need. And there is no possible way we could track down the other on land before Friday. So now our only choice was to go to the Kingdom of merpeople. But with all of the Kingdoms scattered across the globe, and only three copies of the book, how could we sure that it was at the one off La Push?

* * *

**GASP! the book might not be in the Kingdom! will they ever find out the mystery behind this crystal? stay tuned to find out!**

**... sorry, that was kinda cheesy. _anyway..._ REVIEW!**

**peace, love, and Twilight,  
katie!**


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie 16

Today is Tuesday. Tuesday is the second worst day of the week. On Monday you have to wake up early again, actually do stuff again. Then when you go back bed, you're expecting a reward for all your hard work. Then you wake up and you get… Tuesday. A repeat of Monday.

But for me, this Tuesday isn't so bad. Tuesday means we finally get to go the Kingdom! I'm still freakishly excited. However school was filled anxiousness and impatience. But when you think about it… we are just one step closer to getting a visit from the Volturi and Victoria. I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

My eyes unconsciously glanced at my clock, 3:16. Edward is going to pick me up at 3:30, Alice said the rain would stop then.

Oh yeah! The rain. This morning, going to school, the clouds showed the promise of rain. So about an hour or so later, the rain poured from the clouds and is just starting to let up now. Leaving the school building was difficult. We waited until most of the students were gone. Unfortunately the teachers like to stay awhile after school to do who knows what. So we had to do some ducking and dodging with Alice humming _Mission Impossible_.

"Are you not excited enough to stop doing your homework and go see some mermaids?" I jumped at the sound of my favorite silky voice.

"Holy Mongolia!" I shrieked as spun around to see Edward perched on my bed.

"Mongolia?" He asked arching one brow.

"Yes. It was feeling neglected. Now lets go!"

Driving through La Push with seven vampires is a little awkward. Edward was driving the Volvo with me in the passenger seat and Alice and Jasper in the back seat. Behind us were the others with Carlisle driving his Mercedes.

When ever we passed people, (at the speed limit, that was one of the requirements, and it was quit slow) you could always tell if they were werewolves, tribe elders, or non-mythically connected people. The werewolves and the elders had a look of disgust, anger, or fear. Everyone else just gave confused stares. I guess you don't find luxury sports cars on the reservation.

After about ten minutes I could see the horizon of the Pacific Ocean. When a dirt road came in view, I got a feeling of remembrance. That rode leads to the cliffs!

"Edward! Turn here!" I instructed cheerily. He looked confused but turned anyway. Carlisle followed.

When we were at the top and parked, I hoped out and ran to the edge.

"Bella!" Edward yelled after me running to the edge as well. "Be careful."

"Why are we here?" Alice asked from behind us. I turned away from the stunning view and looked at her. Everyone else was out to, waiting for an answer.

"This is where I went cliff diving." Edward and Rose grimaced. "I thought it would be fun to dive in. And Emmett, you'll get your dramatic entrance,"

"Yessssss!" He hissed punching his fist in the air. Everyone else agreed, Edward's a little forced. I guess this brought back painful memories.

We stripped out of our clothes leaving us in our suits.

"ROSE AND I CALL FIRSTIES!" Emmett screamed. "Bella, you have to go last we all want to see your beautiful mermaid enhanced dive." Ugh, no pressure.

"Fine."

Emmet and Rosalie clasped hands and took a running start off the together. We all ran over to the edge to see them plummeting towards the dark blue hole. Rosalie was squealing while Emmett was howling with joy. Ha. Howl. At La Push. Where werewolves are. Ha. My God, I am so glad Edward can't read my mind, that was pathetic. They landed with a giant splash.

"OUR TURN!" Alice took Jasper's hand and they both dived off, doing a synchronized flip. Their entrance splash was much less grand, but a whole lot more graceful.

"That leaves you two." Edward said to Carlisle and Esme.

"You ready, dear?" Esme asked turning to Carlisle. He grinned, picked up bridal style, at ran to the edge. Esme squealed -when has she ever _squealed?- _as they jumped off. We could hear them both laughing as they hit the cold, salty, water.

"YOUR TURN BELLA!" Alice yelled from below. I turned to Edward with a smile.

"Come on! I have an awesome idea!" Edward smiled then grabbed my hand. We walked to the edge, Edward squeezed my hand, then we dove off the rocky ledge and plunged down to the chilly blue waves. A little ways down, I brought up a tower of water making spirals and splashes around us. I also splashed me, turning me a mermaid. I heard cheers from below. I could see the sun sparkling off the water drops.

I felt my fingertips slice through ocean's surface. Soon my whole body was engulfed in endless blue. When I came back up, all the Cullens were clapping with big, laughing smiles.

"That's was great Bella!" Alice squealed.

"Holy crap! If I had my fancy camera that would so be going on You Tube!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm not going to have this conversation again with you Emmett." Edward said sternly, then turned to me. "You are amazing, love." He looked at me lovingly.

"What conversation? _Ohhhhhhhh! That _conversion." He said with a sly smile.

"NO! Not that one!" Edward yelled, responded to his thoughts.

No, I don't wanna know.

"So, um, before we get too far off topic…" I started, looking at everyone bobbing in the water. "There's something I gotta tell you-

"CLARK KENT IS REALLY SUPERMAN!" **(the Darth Vader one is much to overused, don'tcha think?)** We all stared at Emmett (bet you never thought it was him, huh?) with annoyance. He just doesn't know when to stop. "Sorry, the opportunity was right there." I shook my head.

"Anyway. Last night I was on the internet and looked up the mermaid crystal. I found a website with an article about it. The author mentioned your book, Carlisle." He looked intrigued. "It said there were five copies of it printed. Two on land and three underwater. To sum things up, the only book with the information we need may not be in this Kingdom."

They all at looked me with dumbfounded expressions.

"WHAT!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!""HOLY CRAP!"YOU CAN NOT BE SEROIUS!"

… All simultaneously.

"Ah, loud," I said with my hands covering my ears. "Yeah, it's true."

"So what do we do if not's there? We can't scout out the entire world including underwater," Alice asked Carlisle.

"We live the rest of our lives -which is a very long time- in confusion, bewilderment, uncertainty, and puzzlement. Never knowing what is true anymore." Jasper with no emotion. That takes talent for him.

"Way to stay on the positive side, Jazz," Rosalie remarked.

"Just that, with slightly less intensity," Carlisle answered. "It would be extremely difficult to find another book. So we'll just have to hope for the best."

We were quiet for a moment. Wondering if find we would the answers to our unusual mystery. **(Wouldn't it be just evil if I ended the chapter her? I seriously considered it but since I haven't updated in a while I'll be nice!)**

"Well this is boring!" Emmett bellowed, breaking the tense silence. "Let's go find this fancy pants, magical book!"

"Question, which way?" Alice asked.

"This way." Edward was pointing west, Carlisle north, Rosalie down (smart alec), and Emmet up and left. Jasper slapped him.

"This way." I said confidently gesturing north-east. It was weird, it just hit me. I knew it like it was the school hallways.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. But I'm 99 percent positive it's this way."

"Well you're the mermaid. So we will follow you." She said.

"Hope you can keep up then!" I dove down and swam towards the ocean floor at top speed, Which was pretty fast. Edward couldn't even keep up. I looked behind me when I got to the sandy floor (took about ten seconds) that was covered in colorful plants and populated by swimming fish. I could see a couple tiny figures. Soon I could make them out. Edward was in the lead with Carlisle behind him. About five seconds later they got to me.

"Well hello, slowpokes!" I teased them.

"I never thought I would hear that come out of your mouth and directed toward us vampires, miss mermaid." Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"Get used it, because there's gonna be a lot of underwater butt kicking from now on!" I kissed him real quick on the lips, then flicked my tail, and was off.

Soon I came to abrupt halt at a wall of tall seaweed. I looked to the left, I couldn't see the end of it. The right had the same results. Up was no different. Just and endless barrier of swaying, green, seaweed. I heard the Cullens swim up behind me.

"Well, lady tour guide, where do we go now?" Emmett asked me.

"Um… through it I guess…" Through that never ending, dark, sea of green. Fun.

"Are you sure? I can't tell if there's an end to it. I see no light." Alice said swimming up next to me.

"We don't really have another choice." Edward replied putting a protective arm around me. I looked at him and then we all slowly inched forward into the dark, swaying, green jungle. I curled up against Edward as we hesitantly weaved through. It seemed to go on forever. I think we have been swimming for at least twenty minutes now. I was officially creeped out and kinda scared. Behind me I could hear the song from Jaws.

"Duh duh… duh duh… duh-" Not helping Emmett.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Jasper whisper hissed.

"What? It creates ambiance!"

"Again with your vocabulary. Where did that come from?" Alice said with sarcasm.

"I'm not _totally _intelligence impaired," Emmett shot back. Alice groaned. "Are you trying to say that I am? Well missy-"

"Guys! Shush!" I hissed. Their mouths both snapped shut. I could see a faint light up ahead.

"Do you guys see that?" I pointed towards the glow.

"No. See what?" I looked at Edward with question. How he could not see it with his vampire eyes?

"Does anyone see that light?" I said turning around to look at them.

They all shook their heads with confused faces. Well, everyone except Emmett.

"HOLY CRAP! SHE SEES THE LIGHT!" Emmett quickly swam to me and put his hands on my face, squishing my cheeks and giving a chubby look. "DON'T GO NEAR THE LIGHT! STAY AWAY FR-"

"EMMETT!" I screamed right back in his face. He flinched but didn't move. "I am not dieing. Now please remove your hands from my face." He did. "Thank you. So none of you see the light in front of us?"

"No, we don't." Carlisle answered as we continued swimming forward. The light was getting bigger and brighter as we got closer.

"You honestly can't see that light?" I asked again.

"No, love, we can't." Edward answered. I sighed and we kept swimming to maybe/maybe not non-existent light.

We had swum for a minute or two when the light became the size of doorway. Wait… it is doorway. I gasped.

"Why'd we stop?" Rosalie asked.

When I got past almost blinding light, I could make out a huge underwater hollow. It was looked like there was a sun underwater, shining just for it. it was so bright for being at the bottom of the ocean. Along the edges there were holes I assumed were doors or windows. There was coral and other plant life on the sides and floor. A road snaked along the bottom with carts filled with accessories, decorations, food, toys, and much more were parked on pathways. Dozens of energetic mermaids swimming through the canyon were all bringing it to life. It was the Kingdom. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"You really can't see it." It wasn't really a question. "There's a doorway right in front of me. Blindingly bright. Um… lets try this. Everyone follow me in a line, I'm gonna go through the door." Everyone nodded.

I looked behind me before swimming through. Everyone looked either confused or anxious. Well, here goes nothing. I flicked my tail and swam the three feet needed to enter. The Kingdom looked even more magnificent when I was actually in it.

"Wow."

"My word."

"Beautiful."

"HOLY CRAP" *sigh*

"Incredible."

"Dear God."

"Whoa."

Oh good! They could see it!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_The Kingdom looked even more magnificent when I was actually in it._

"_Wow"…_

_Oh good! They could see it!_

We were all shocked to silence. It was so beautiful. I looked to my left and saw three mermaids coming towards us. gorgeous.

One had a sparkly, pastel pink tail with a net sash around her waist along with delicate jewelry decorating her face and neck. Her long, blond, wavy hair swirled at her shoulders. Her lips were pink and full. Another had a shiny, bright blue tail with a rope belt that had rocks shaped as crescent moons dangling from it. Her long hair was a frosty blond with a red-purple color underneath. Her eyes were a beautiful icy blue. The third had straight, shoulder-length, rich brown hair with hints of gold. Her tail was a pearly deep red with pearls wrapped around it. Around her neck was collection of pearls and shells. All their faces were flawless with soft edges.

"Hi!" Bright Blue greeted us cheerily. Miss Red was staring the Cullen's legs with fascination.

"You seven are very much ambulatory," she said. I gave her a confused look.

"Ambulatory, able to walk," Sparkles clarified with a kind smile.

"You must be vampires!" Blue exclaimed with excitement. It seemed like they all knew, and were totally okay with it. There's one issue we won't have to deal with!

"How do know?" Carlisle questioned.

"One of our classes at school is mythology. Vampires was our last unit," she explained with a smile taking up half her face.

"POP QUIZ!" Emmett yelled. "Do we burn in the sun?"

"No, you sparkle."

"Sleep in coffins?"

"You don't sleep at all."

"Bats?"

"Ridiculous."

"Wooden stake deaths?"

"The wood would only break."

"Chief export of Idaho?" Huh?

"Potatoes."

"Ooo, intelligence."

"I try," Bluey said flipping her hair.

"So who are you?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm Katie," Pinky said. Then gesturing to Red, "This is Abby," then to Blue, "And Ashlie. Your turn!"

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. And my family Alice, Jasper, Emmett-"

"YO!"

"Emmett…, Rosalie, Edward, and Bella." He finished.

"Emmett, you seem like the loquacious **(pronounced **_**luquashus)**_type," Abby observed. Emmett stared at her with a lost expression.

"I have absolutely no clue what that means… but the answer is probably yes."

"Loquacious, talkative," Katie defined for us.

"YUP! That's me! But could very well be the pixie over here."

"So what brings you to the Olympic Cove Kingdom?" Ashlie asked.

"SHOPPING! You guys have stores here right? Cause that would be my reason for coming. But don't worry, Bella, I'm here to support you too. But I think it would be super awesome if I could shop underwater! Wouldn't it? I'm just so excited to-"

"Whoa there! Down girl," Rosalie teased Alice who was vibrating from excitement.

"She sure is effervescent," Abby stated.

"Huh?"

"Effervescent, a bubbly and lively personality," Katie answered. "So, what are we here for? Can we help with anything?"

"Um, just curiosity." No need for them to know about my findings of necklaces that make you grow a tail.

"Cool! We can give you a tour!" Ashlie said with her seemingly fitting smile. "I just have one question. How could you vampires see the Archway?"

"We… didn't." Carlisle told her.

"Oh! Then I guess your question would be why that is. Miss Abigail, take it away!"

"When the Kingdoms were becoming more worldly and spread out in the seas, a couple hundred years ago, we got some intruders looking for mermaid riches. We are quite opulent, so-"

"Opulent? No comprende." Emmett said.

"Opulent, demonstrating or showing great wealth." Katie, you're just gonna be my walkin', talkin' dictionary. WAIT! Back up. _Swimmin', _talkin' dictionary.

"Opulent. Got it. Locked in the noggin!" Emmett said tapping his forehead. "Ha, it's fun to say! Op-uuuulaawwnt!" He dragged out the end and popped the 'p'.

"_Bafoon_ is fun to say, too," Katie mocked.

"I love monkeys!" Emmet screeched.

"No, a bafoon is-"

"Katie, it's not worth it," I told her. "Continue with your story, Abby."

"Anyway… So Neptune got a little angry about that. He put an enchantment around all the Kingdoms creating an illusion -for only non-mermaids- that there is no Kingdom. Instead of an Archway, they see more of their surroundings. But once you're inside the Kingdom, you see I,." Abby finished.

"Well that explains a lot and makes me feel much better. Also tells me that Bella is indeed, not insane," Emmet remarked.

"Didn't you figure that out when you could see the Kingdom as well?" Edward asked.

"That's actually when I thought _I_ was going insane. IT JUST, LIKE, POPPED OUTTA NO WHERE MAN!" We all stared at him. It was completely silent as Emmett kept his arms in the air with his shocked face. Dear Lord.

"So… would you guys like a tour?" Katie asked us in a polite voice, breaking the silence.

"YES! Preferably around the little carts where you can buy way cute mermaid stuff!" Alice said.

"Actually, Edward, Bella and I need to go to the library. So if you could just point us in that direction." Carlisle asked the three mermaids.

"Of course!" Ashlie pointed us in the direction of the library. We said our good byes and we were off, enjoying the scenery of Mermaid culture.

The entry to the library was a big whole in the side of the canyon that was smooth around the edges. There was a decorative sign above it that read 'Olympic Cove Library' in fancy script. Come to think of it, all the signs here looked they written in Victorian times.

The inside was incredible. It was a giant cave with ceiling that looked like it went all the way up to the top of ledge. I think the floor was carved down deeper than outside. The walls had cavities carved out acting as shelves covering the entire place. Each one filled with a multitude of books. I don't think I've ever seen a library this full of books. On the floor were tables and chairs with merfolk scattered around them.

"Wow, this is my kind of library." My eyes circled the room, taking in all the different genres. Classics, romance, poetry, mystery, fairy tales... Mommy, I'm home! **(I'm picturing my own personal heaven right now!)**

"Alright, lets get to work. I'm guessing we want to go to either the historical or reference section. If not there, fairy tales might work." Oh yeah… we have to find that mystical book… if it's even here. Thanks for ruining my moment Carlisle!

"Bella and I will check out the history section. Carlisle, you go for the reference." Edward suggested. Carlisle nodded and swam over the area labeled with another big fancy sign.

Edward laced his fingers through mine as we headed to the great wall of history. When I say '_great wall_' I mean '_GREAT WALL.'_ The history section went from floor to ceiling, which was at least one hundred feet long and ten feet wide (true story, that's how incredibly huge this place is), and was filled to the brim with a massive selection of a diverse array of books. Each one different, in color, size, and age.

"Holy crow." I breathed. How in the world were we going to find this book? Edward squeezed my hand.

"Well… let's get to work." He sighed, probably thinking along the same lines as me: how in the name of all that is holy are we going to find this book?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thirty minutes have gone by. A whopping thirty minutes of searching through this jumbo sized book case and we weren't even four shelves down. Good gravy, why oh why did they insist on the need of such a large library. Now don't get me wrong, I love a wide variety of book choices, but _seriously_! The thing was nearly 500 feet tall!

Lucky for me, the history section was right next to the classics. So I stayed close to the side, where I could read some of the titles. There were some familiar ones, like, Pride and Prejudice, The Scarlet Letter, and Romeo and Juliet. But there were several new books that were mermaid related. I am defiantly going to have to check some of those out.

I had found an interesting title of a nice big book when I heard a soft chuckle. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward wearing his crooked smile.

"Go ahead and explore your new found books. I'll be fine here."

"No, I can't leave you stranded here. We still have 6 trillion more books to scan. I can always look later." I told him. "How long do you think this will take?"

"I have absolutely no idea." Edward sighed as he looked at another book. "I really wish they had some sort of searching device."

"Me too. I wonder how Carlisle is doing?" I looked over my shoulder and found him across the room about halfway down the reference section, (it was much smaller than this one) running a hand through his soaked hair. "Not so good I guess."

Edward sighed. "Well, better keep on hunting for this seemingly non-existent book then."

Two hours. Two hours of a mind-numbing quest through the numerous rows of books, and we were _finally_ two layers away from the last one. And still no book. Carlisle came over to help us after he finished with no luck. I was kneeling on the floor, (it's amazing how there is no buoyancy what so ever down here) running my fingers over the spines.

"Nothing." I breathed. "I can't believe we didn't find it."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Maybe… maybe there's another book with the Mermaid Crystal in it. There is at least a hundred thousand books in the history section. One of them must have it."

"No, none of them will. The website said that _that _book is the only book ever made with the history of the crystal." I leaned my head back on his chest as I closed my eyes frustration. I felt his lips graze the top of my head.

"Are you sure this website is accurate?" Carlisle questioned me as he sat down next to us, his eyes glued to the wall of books in front of us.

"Well, it was pretty accurate with the mermaid info." I sighed and turned my head so my cheek was resting on Edward's chest. My eyes locked on a desk where an older man hovered behind it.

He was on the thinner side, probably didn't work out much, and was wearing a navy blue vest with a silver trident embroidered on the breast pocket. His hair was gray and thinning. A stereotypical male librarian. He was writing with what looked like a skinny stick of sharpened coral, dipping it every so often into a conch shell ink well. I was curious as to how the ink didn't come up and mix in with the sea water.

"I wonder if he has a record of all the books?" Edward said looking at him, too. Edward pulled us up right and we began swimming in the direction of the large desk.

When we got there Carlisle swam up in front of it and knocked on the smooth rock the desk was made of.

The librarian looked up at him with dull, gray-blue eyes. He had unattractive bags under them. "Can I help you?" He asked in a voice that matched his eyes.

"Yes, I was looking for a book I need to check out but could not find it." Carlisle replied in a polite tone.

"I'm sorry, but only mermaids are allowed to check out these books. You may browse through them if you wish, but they will not leave the area with a vampire. If that is all, I must get back to my work." Only mermaids can check out the books? Sounds a little racist and unfair to me. Carlisle came back to us and sighed an exasperated sigh.

"I guess this is where you come in Bella." I put on my brave face and went up to Mr. Lackluster. I knocked on the rock as well to get his attention. He looked up again in the same manner as before, only with more annoyance. He sighed.

"Can I help you?" His voice was a mixture of boredom and irritation.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a book that I can't seem to find. Could you help me?" I asked in the most polite voice I could muster up. It's difficult, though, when you're talking to a guy who's bugging the crap outta you with his lack of liveliness.

He sighed again as bent down and came back up with a gigantic sized binder, filled so much that the cover was raised almost an inch. "What would the title of the book be?"

"Um, 'The History of Mermaids'." I saw something -something that I couldn't quite place- flash through his eyes when I answered. But it was gone as quick as it came.

"Alright." He opened his mammoth binder to a section marked "H". He flipped through a couple more pages until he turned the binder around to face us. "We currently have seven books under the title of 'The History of Mermaids'."

I looked at the page he had turned to and saw seven titles along with extremely detailed drawings by them. I remembered seeing some of them, then getting excited but having it completely deflate when I looked closer at the books.

I looked at each one until I got to the last. I recognized the picture immediately to be Carlisle's ancient book. So they do have it! Why didn't we see it? Did someone have it checked out?

I pointed to the book and said, "That's the one." The librarian quickly shooed my hand away.

"I'm sorry, but that particular book is only available to a select few. Which would be King Neptune, the Princes, the Noble Men, and me. Not the commoners. I could help you find another book with similar information though." WHAT! Uh-uh. A different book ain't gonna cut it.

"No, you see, I need _that _book," I demanded.

"I apologize, but you are not allowed to even look at this book. Not unless you are King Neptune or one of his sons or Noble Men." Okay mister, now I'm slightly more that frustrated.

"You don't understand. I need this book so can find out where the hell this necklace came from."

His head snapped up in surprise. His eyes locked on the huge crystal that my fingers were grasping.

"Popping bubbles…" He whispered in disbelief. _Popping bubbles_? You have got to be kidding me. "In that case… you can, um… Follow me and I'll get you the book right away." He swam out from behind his desk and motioned for me to follow. Edward and Carlisle started to move forward but were stopped by Sir Full of Life. "Alone." I turned around and gave them a small smile and a wave.

He brought me to a hallway with many corridors leading off it. He lead me down to the end of the hallway where there was a plain rock door with a heavy duty lock. This must be a more special book than I thought.

Mr. Library fished out a key ring from a strange pocket in his tail. Hmm, I'll have to investigate mine. He stuck a key into the lock then opened the heavy door.

Inside was a fancy table with six matching chairs. Along the back wall was a series of unique safes. Each one just as decorative as the next. He swam up to one and found a different key on his ring then opened it. The small door squeaked as it moved from not being opened for a while.

He reached in and came back out with a large book in his hands. The title being 'The History of Mermaids'. _Yes!_ It's identical to the one Carlisle has.

"That's it," I whispered. He sat down at the table, putting the book in front of him with a loud thud. I sat down across from him.

"This book is extremely valuable and important to the merpeople population. If you loose it, you will be fined and put in prison. If you damage it, you will be fined and put in prison. If you share it with the media, you will be fined and put in prison. Depending on the extent of damage or exposure, you will be fined, put in prison, and executed. Do you understand?" He said with a deadly expression. I gulped and nodded.

"Yes."

"Good. Just remember, if anything happens to this book, I have the authority to arrest you. I am more than just a librarian." No pressure or anything. "Okay. All the information you need about that crystal is in here. But no one can know you have it, with the exception of your vampire friends." He got up swam to a coat rack that held three red canvas bags. He picked one up and gently put the book in. "Keep it in this bag and with you at all times. If it is not back by sundown in two days time, we have our ways of getting to you on land." He got up and opened the door. "Let's go."

"So basically, if you do anything to this book… you wind up in prison?" Edward asked me as we swam through streets, searching for the others.

"Yup. Possibly killed if you go too far." I readjusted the bag that was slung over my shoulder.

"They sure are strict with their punishments," Carlisle said.

"I know. That guy was totally freaking me out." I shivered when I remembered the grave tone in his words.

"I wish I could have been their with you," Edward told me, squeezing my hand.

"Me too," Carlisle replied. "He was driving me nuts with his frantic pacing and nervous babbling. I swear, you might as well have been kidnapped by rapers." I giggled then kissed Edward's cheek. My wonderful over-protective vampire lover!

"There they are." Carlisle pointed over to a cart that had shell jewelry on it. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were sorting through the different trays, admiring all the shells. Emmett and Jasper were behind them with a massive amount of bags.

We swam over to them as they went to pay.

"Hey guys! Any luck?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup! Took a couple hours but we found it!" I exclaimed.

"Oh that's wonderful dear! Finally all those question will be answered." Esme said as she pulled out a couple bills and handed them to the cashier.

Alice came over and hugged the living daylights outta me. "YAY! Oh Bella we found the cutest stuff for you!"

"We also got asked for autographs," Jasper stated.

"Autographs? Really?" Edward replied.

"Yeah! We are like celebrities down here!" Emmett exclaimed. I laughed.

"Well we kinda have a limited amount of time with this book, plus it's almost ten thirty, we should get going," I told them.

"But Bella! There's an actual mall here and we haven't gotten to it yet!" Alice whined.

"We have to bring this back on Thursday. You can go there then," Carlisle said.

"Fine."

With that we headed to the Archway and back up to the surface. We were soon dried off (and all _ambulatory_) **(remember, that means able to walk)** and in the cars headed for home. I think we were all extremely anxious to solve this mystery of the Mermaid Crystal.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I never thought a car could ride last so long. Or at least _feel_ like fifty million hours. To start it off, I was anxious to get home and start reading this book so the minutes dragged on. And the 'drive the speed limit' thing was getting on my nerves. Five minutes out of the reservation, we had to take a detour. Apparently, a couple miles ahead, a car some how simultaneously hit two huge bears. So now there were two bears dying a painful death with five smashed cars behind them. All on a one lane road. Then we hit traffic. Actual traffic. I didn't know that was even possible in Forks. It was driving all the Cullens batty.

After twenty seven agonizing minutes later, we were finally at the Swan's humble abode. Edward came over and opened my door.

"It's almost 11:30, I hope Charlie is awake so he can read this with us. I want him to hear this." I want him to know what I am now. I want him to try and accept it.

"He's zonked out on the couch. Dreaming about a monstrous, black cloaked, vampire stealing his beautiful, angelic, kind hearted daughter away from him. Then the vampire turns her into an unfamiliar mermaid." He smiled a sad smile as he took my hand and the red bag that held the book off my shoulder and put it on his. Then a smile formed on his flawless lips as a chuckle escaped. "And now he's chucking little furry Jacobs at me."

I snorted. "My wonderful father." Then my smirk disappeared as I thought more about his dream. "He still won't accept what we are."

Edward wrapped a comforting arm around me as he kissed my temple. Alice bounced up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at her sympathetic face.

"Bella, the 'mythical creatures exist' bomb exploded in his life only three days ago. Give him some time to adjust. What would you do if someone spontaneously exclaimed the people nearest and dearest in you life weren't human?" I opened my mouth to answer, but she stopped me, "Don't answer that. But, seriously, let his mind settle down."

I nodded and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder as we walked up to the door. Edward turned the handle and revealed my living room. I could see Charlie sleeping on the couch, beer still in hand, and the sports channel on, a football game in progress. For God's sake, who in their right mind would be watching sports at midnight?

I sighed and walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of him I gently shook his shoulder. "Dad," I whispered, "Wake up, I have something to show you." I could tell he was awake now because his foot was no longer twitching. But he refused to open his eyes. "Dad, I know you're awake." He put a hand over eyes.

"I'm not opening my eyes until I know what it is. I don't want to discover you with wings or a navel piercing this time."

I chuckled.

"No, it's, um… a book I want to show you."

He peeked out of a crack in fingers. Then sighed.

"Alright." He sat up with a groan. Then groaned louder when he saw the Cullen clan. "Do we need an audience?"

"Sorry Charlie, but we need to see this book too," Carlisle said.

"What is this book about?" Charlie asked a little unwillingly.

"Um… mermaids." It came out really quite. I was kind of nervous about his reaction. "It has all the information about how the crystal changed me."

"I don't know Bella. I really don-"

"Dad please," I pleaded with him. He will accept what I am whether he likes it or it not. "This is who I am now. Please understand that. Please listen to this." I looked at him with as much emotion as possible. Finally he sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry, hon." I reached out and hugged him. Then I took a seat next to him. Edward sat next to me. Emmett sat the arm chair while Rosalie sat on his lap. Alice and Jasper plopped down on the floor and Carlisle and Esme stood behind the couch.

"This is just like kindergarten story time!" Emmett exclaimed clapping his hands at rapid speed. "Take it away Miss. Bella!"

I took the book out of the bag and opened to about the middle. I noticed the pages had a thin film with a feeling I couldn't put a name to as I flipped through it. Finally I got to a familiar page.

"Here it is." I looked to where the pages were bound. No frayed edges! So far so good. "Chapter 14: The Mermaid Crystal…"

**(Everything in italics is what Bella is reading.)**

_**Chapter 14: The Mermaid Crystal**_

_150 years ago King Neptune took a crystal and put an enchantment on it. The enchantment (if placed on an item with certain qualities) has the power to turn a human into a mermaid with the contact of water. Neptune gave this crystal to__the love of his life. A human by the name of Maria C. Swan. _

"Maria Swan… Dad, isn't she our ancestor?" I swear I have heard that name before. And not from my own name.

"Yeah, she is." Charlie answered, becoming more intrigued.

_Maria Swan was born and raised in Napoli, Italy of 1702. Her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Luca Swan, were very wealthy, well known, and loved throughout most of Italy. _**(They are to Italy, what… Taylor Swift is to America… sorry if that's a bad comparison, its all I could think of. You get it though, right?) **_When Maria and her brother, Antonio were born, everyone was overjoyed. Maria grew up into a beautiful young woman. She was married at the age of 18 to a prestigious man, Marcello Moretti. _

_Two years later, Maria discovered the Tyrrhenian Sea Kingdom. Humans are forbidden to know about the merpeoples existence, so she was sentenced to death, to be killed by Neptune himself. But the moment Neptune saw her, he fell hopelessly in love. She was released from her sentence and later fell in love with Neptune as well. She broke off her marriage with Moretti and became Maria Swan again, soon to be Maria Neptune._

_So they could be together, Neptune created the Mermaid Crystal and gave it to her as a gift. The Kingdom instantly adored her. She married Neptune and became their queen. Every mermaid and merman came together in Atlantis to witness the legendary matrimony between Merman and Human._

"That kind of relationship sounds familiar." Alice interrupted with a smirk. "Mythical and human. Hey Bella, help me out here, where have I heard of that before?" I stuck my tongue out at her. "I guess your family is just prone to star-crossed romances."

_But the happiness and joy came to an abrupt halt four years later. Maria was killed by a shark invasion. Devastated, Neptune ordered all records of her to be destroyed. He then took the crystal and threw it across the entire earth, so he was never reminded of her again. But before he did so, he placed another enchantment on it -not able to expunge the entirety of the power on the crystal- so that if anyone else should ever find it, only females of the Swan bloodline will be affected._

_Since then, Neptune has been a much more strict, and bitter ruler, not nearly as happy as he ever was. Maria's death left him so depressed that he refuses to go out into public places, only going when it is absolutely necessary. He deeply regrets his immortal life now that he must live through it with a huge hole in his heart._

"That's the end." I said closing the book. So much was running through my mind. It was mind-boggling finding out that _my_ ancestor had been queen of all merfolk, that _my_ ancestor had dealt with the same romantic issues as me, that _my_ ancestor had been so important to Neptune that her death had completely ruined him.

"Fascinating. So only females with the blood of a Swan in them can be changed by the crystal," Carlisle mused.

"I don't get it," Emmet replied. Of course you don't.

"Bella was born a Swan, she is part of the Swan family by blood. Renee, for example, was a Swan by marriage. She would not be affected," Carlisle clarified.

"Oh."

I let out a huge yawn. Edward kissed the top of my head. "We should get going so you can get to sleep."

Emmett and Rosalie got up first. "You guys go ahead. Rosie and I are gonna go catch a midnight snack," he proclaimed with a mischievous smile. Charlie cringed. Then they sped out the door.

"INAPRORIATE TIMING FOR THAT ANNOUNCMENT, EMMETT!" Alice yelled at him.

"I'll be back when Charlie is dreaming about fluffy Jacobs again, which shouldn't take long," Edward whispered in my ear then they were all gone.

I went upstairs -to tired to take a bath- I hopped in bed and waited for Edward, dreaming about a beautiful woman that fell in love with someone impossible for her to be with.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I was having a really weird day so far. First, Edward has this sparkly gold tail -it looks incredibly hot on him actually- and is swimming with mermaid me. We were in a field of silky smooth sand with bright green seaweed and vibrant coral. Around it were huge towers of brightly colored rock made into houses and other buildings. The weirdest part (other than the newly mermaided Edward) was that it was bright as day. We must be in Atlantis.

"Maria!" I heard Edward yell from in the seaweed behind me.

"Maria? Edward, why did you call me Maria?" He looked at me with panic and confusion in his eyes.

"Because that is your name, why did you call me Edward? My name is- never mind that isn't important right now. You need to SWIM AWAY!" I am so confused. My name is _not_ Maria and his _is_ Edward. Why is it so urgent that I move?

"MARIA!" Edward or who ever he is yelled from even further away. I turned around to see what was so scary and came face to face with a great white shark. I understand the urgency now.

I screamed and tried to get away, but my tail wouldn't move. It felt like stone. "EDWARD! HELP ME!" I screamed again, but he was gone. Everyone was.

I turned back to the blood thirsty shark. A growl like sound came out of his mouth that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight and goose bumps rise on my arms. But I was still to petrified with fear to move.

Every thing happened in slow motion now. His jaw widening to it's full potential. Him coming even nearer. My eyes widening and a blood curdling scream come from my mouth as I realized what he was doing. The sharks razor sharp teeth sinking into my skin. A ripping sound.

The next thing I know, I'm sitting ramrod straight in my bed, sweat running across my clammy skin, and a scream sure to wake Charlie coming out of me. I was panting like a maniac as calmed my self down. I could feel my raging heart beat as I look at my clock. 3:38 a.m.

I frowned as I took some deep breaths and whipped my sweaty forehead. Who sweats when you're snuggled up next to an ice cube? Wait… where's Ed-

BAM!

I jumped five miles high and screamed again, doing nothing for all my hard work earlier.

"WHAT'S WRONG BELLA! ARE YOU OKAY? DID SOMEONE BREAK IN? I'LL KILL HIM! COME OUT HERE! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO PUT A BULLET IN YOUR BRAIN AS CHIEF OF FORKS POLICE!"

I turned with my hand on my chest over my heart which was on turbo drive. I saw my door slammed open with Charlie standing in the door way in his attempt of being big scary boss man holding his gun backwards and upside down. And of course, the only clothing item on him is his moose head boxers.

Oh good Lord.

"Charlie, I could have lived my whole life without seeing this." I said around my sporadic breathing.

The crazy look in his eyes disappeared when he realized no one was here. "Sorry. You okay?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just a nightmare. I've been having some weird dreams lately." I curled my knees up against my chest and rested my chin on them.

"Hm, me to." I looked up at Charlie with a confused look. I heard him mumbling something about mermaid daughters, vampire boyfriends, and werewolf friends. I sighed to myself.

"I think I know why." I decided to take a daring and dangerous step, "Dad, why is it so bad that I'm a mermaid, or that the Cullens are vampires, or that Jacob's a werewolf?" I heard him sigh and saw a frown form on his face.

"Bella, it's not… it's just…" his sentence trailed off as he sat on my rocking chair. It looks odd with Charlie sitting there, usually it's Edward in the chair. Either that or the fact that he's only wearing moose covered undies…

"Dad, I am your daughter." I began my plead. "Just because I'm part mermaid now isn't going to change who I am. And Jacob, you've known him since the day he was born and you've always said 'he's such a good kid'. So now, because he's a werewolf, that changed? He was a werewolf long before you knew about it. And the Cullens. Dad, you _know _they are good people. Carlisle has worked to build immunity to the scent of blood so he can save lives and not feel like a monster. Now he's the most loved doctor in Washington. You _know_ Edward would kill himself if he gave me even the slightest of bruises, he loves me. And Esme, she's like my mother. Alice is my best friend, no, she's like my sister. Emmet and Jasper are the big protective brothers I've never had. Rosalie, well we still have a couple kinks to work out, but I know she would never hurt me. Why is it, that just because you know about the mythical world now, we are bad people?" I ranted on and on, trying to convey to him how this utterly ripping me apart inside.

He just stared at me with a heartbroken expression written on his face.

"Please try to understand what I am saying."

Charlie sighed as he ran his fingers through his snarled hair. "It's just that , I just… my life… Bella, my life is a huge question mark right now."

"What…?"

"I don't what's true anymore. I am just finding out that my however many greats grandmother fell in love with the king of the mermaids and became one herself. My daughter who just so happens to have this crystal thing that turns her into a mermaid as well, is in love with a vampire. And Jacob, a boy who is practically my son, is a werewolf. They aren't even the kind of creatures that I know of. How am know who is human or werewolf or vampire or… or… I don't know, a witch? And with the apparent mythical attraction that this family has, maybe I have a wizard uncle or a cousin with a fairy friend? Bella, I don't know what I know anymore." There was pain in his voice and I could see moister brimming his reddish eyes.

God, I feel terrible. I could a feel a tear slid down my cheek. "Dad, I…" I didn't know how to respond to that. Just, "I'm sorry."

"Bella, honey, it's not your fault. I just have some adjusting to do, I'll be fine." He got up and awkwardly kissed my forehead. "Go back to sleep." Then he disappeared out the door.

I stared after him and felt more tears run over my cheeks. I can't believe this happened. My father's life and mental health is close to obliteration. All because the mythical world was revealed to him. We worked so hard to keep it in hush, and now our efforts mean nothing. And it's all my fault. If I had just been more careful sitting next to Jacob during the game. I knew he was an enthusiastic fan and should have known he would get excited and do something like jump up and bump me causing water to spill all over me.

I sniffed and wiped my tears away only to have more promptly replace them. I really need Edward right now. Even if it's just to cry on his shoulder and ruin another one of his expensive shirts. Where is he?

Well, it's only a matter of time until he gets here after seeing a vision of Alice's with me in this miserable state, freak out, and come loping through the window to my rescue. I hope…

I heard the window creak open and jumped, a little startled. I expected to see Edward coming through, with his beautiful smile and comforting arms, but it was Alice. She works just as well, I guess.

She smiled a sad smile. "Hi, I'd ask if you're okay… but you're obviously not."

I sniffled again and wiped my eyes. "No, I'm fine. Really."

"You aren't fooling me one bit, Bella." She came over to sit on my bed across from me. Then reached over and wrapped her strong, petit arms around me, giving me a tight hug. I returned the hug.

"I'm guessing you saw what happened?" I asked her, already knowing what the answer would be.

"Yeah. Do you… want to talk about it?" I sighed. Why must that always be the question the best friend asks? Why not 'Hey, should I go slap the guy silly for making you cry?' But I guess that wouldn't really work in this case. The question still bugs me though.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"'Kay." That was it. No 'are you sure? It's not good to keep things bottled up'. I love how Alice knows me like that. She just continued her comforting hug.

"Um, where's Edward?" I asked her after a couple minutes of consoling silence.

"How would you like a no school freebie today?" That was totally random and out of the blue.

"Uh, that would be great but it doesn't really answer my question."

"I'm getting to that. So, right now, your next question should be: 'why oh why would us perfectly punctual students skip school, o wise and wonderful Alice?'" I giggled at her sarcasm and played along.

"Why oh why would us perfectly punctual students skip school, o wise and wonderful Alice?" A big and exuberant smile lit up her face.

"Well I am ever so very glad you asked, Bella dearest." We both giggled at that. "So today around the middle of first hour when the lunch ladies are preparing the lunch, something in the oven catches fire and the smoke alarms go off, as do the sprinklers. Guess what happens next?"

"My fins pop out for the whole world to see?"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! You win… a brand new school free day!" this set off another round of quick little giggles. "But wait! There's more! Your girlie vampire buddies get to spend the day with you!" She gestures to herself in a way the ladies wearing dresses for the Grammy's do on the game shows. "The sprinklers cause a slippery hallway floor which makes one person slip and fall. One thing leads another and we have a bloody mess and a multitude of broken students on our hands." She shudders. "Not a pretty sight with two vampires in the same hallway trying to hastily escort out a mermaid."

I stared at her with my eyes bugging out. "Okaaayyy… That still doesn't answer my question of where's Edward."

"Well Emmett wanted to take advantage of skipping school. He ordered a mandatory, guys only, hunting trip to Canada. Left about an hour ago. Edward wasn't all that happy about it without saying goodbye, but he really needed to hunt. So how about a girls day out to the mall?"

On an ordinary day I would groan and be all reluctant, but today I really need something to get the new pressures of a day in the life of a mythical being out of my mind.

"Sure, why not?"

Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"Esme, Rosalie, and I will be here to pick you up after you eat your breakfast." Then she kissed my cheek along with another hug and was gone.

I tried to go back to sleep. But I am too scared that I will get eaten by another shark, or maybe a giant squid this time. So I laid in my bed, just staring at the ceiling. Thinking about nothing. There was too much going on in my life right now that thinking would cause a mental breakdown. After about an hour, sleep finally consumed my body. I slept with no dreams.

"I'm going to run these bags to the car quick." Alice said when we exited Sephorah. "I'll meet you guys at the smoothie place Bella is gonna want to stop at." She grabbed a couple more bags from the three of us with a smile. Then she turned around and headed for the parking ramp.

We've been at the Seattle Mall for about seven hours now. Seven. We still haven't hit Barnes & Noble.

"How about we head to the book store, hm?" Sometimes I think Esme's motherly nature give her the ability to read minds.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly with a large grin plastered on my face.

On our way there we passed my favorite smoothie shop. My stomach growled. Rosalie looked at me with a smile.

"Sounds like the human's hungry!"

"We could stop somewhere for your dinner when Alice gets back." Esme suggested.

"It's a little early for dinner. I'll just get a little something keep me going."

"I can buy it for you, dear. What flavor would like?"

"Strawberry Banana, small." I told her. She nodded and got in line.

I sat down on a bench that was facing the television store. They had the five o'clock news on the displays in the window. There was a story on about a five car crash because of two giant bears. Where have I heard about that before (insert sarcasm here)?

Then the story changed.

"_Yesterday evening a fisherman was reported dead in his fishing boat just outside of Port Angeles. Today, two more deaths -possibly murders- were reported on the border of Forks. Police say that these two deaths could be somehow linked. Here's Gil Amundson, live, at the crime scene." _

The screen changed to an older man standing at the edge of what looked like a hiking trail lodge.

"_Thank you Kim. I'm at the Forks Hiking and Biking Trails with the Forks chief of police, Charlie Swan." _Mr. much to serious news guy say _what_?

The camera moved to include Charlie in the shot. When was he supposed to be on T.V.? "Rosalie, check this out."

She turned around. "What?" I pointed at the multiple television screens. "Is that Charlie?"

"Yeah."

"What is he doing on T.V.?" She questioned as she sat down beside me watching one of the many screens.

"I'm guessing an interview on the story of a murder in Forks."

"_Chief Swan, could you tell us what is happening here." _Gil asked. Well, more of a polite demand.

"_Early this morning, a hiker called to report two dead bodies in the woods just off the trail. Right now we are searching for anything that might tell us how this occurred."_

"_Have you found anything of importance?"_

"_No, we have been here since six in the morning and have not found much." _Charlie said. He was acting so calm. Right now, with what's going on in his life, I would think he would jump straight to the conclusion that vampires sucked him dry.

"_We have been told that you think this death is connected to the killing in Port Angeles. Why?" _Mr. Gil shoved the microphone back in face.

"_Well, the bodies were in the same physical condition. They were completely drained of blood and had a snapped neck. There were also what seemed to be bite marks on the neck and both wrists."_

"Hey guys! I'm back! What are we so engrossed in? Oh my gosh! That's Charlie! Where's Esme?" Alice said in her super fast pixie voice as she sat between us. I felt like she knew the answers to those questions.

"SHHHHH!" Rose and I both hissed.

"_Seems to me like our killer just so happens to be a vampire, don't you think, Chief?" _Gil replied jokingly. Uh-oh. I could see Charlie's face start to get red. Esme came behind us and gave me my drink. Already fully absorbed in the news story with just that one word.

"_HA! What? V-vampire? What are you talking about? Vampires don't exist! That's crazy! Like werewolves, they aren't real either! HA HA! … HA! Or mermaids! It's crazy really! Suggesting that a-a vampire did this, ha." _Well there goes his calm demeanor. His eyes held a look of something along the lines of insanity and his face became all blotchy.

"Oh, Charlie. You have so much to learn," Rosalie retorted. I just shook my head.

"_Uh… yeah. Well, I'll let you get back to your work, Chief Swan. Back to you Kim."_

The moment the camera came back to the news studio Alice jumped up and grabbed Rosalie and I by the wrists and swung an arm around Esme's waist. She charged to the nearest restroom. Once inside she let go of us.

"What the hell was that for, Alice?" Rose snapped at her.

After making sure we had no company, Alice spoke.

"We have two options: Volturi or Victoria."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Okay… so basically, to sum this all up…" Edward said hesitantly with his eyebrows knitted together. "Charlie was on the news… doing an interview about a murder in the hiking trails. He described the victims as a… vampire snack… And then Charlie got all flustered when the reporter mentioned vampires… Ummm… is that right?"

We had called the boys home early (ignoring Emmett's loud and obnoxious discontent) a little while ago to tell them about our discovery of some possible unwelcome visitors. Our explanation was exceedingly long, frazzled, anxious, and not very understandably. Even to vampire ears. All of our voices were overlapping each other, overflowing with worry.

"Yeah, pretty much. But he didn't say the men were killed by a vampire. He just sorta described a vampire killing." Alice clarified… sorta… in a way…

"Um, maybe it would help if we saw this interview ourselves." Carlisle suggested. "I'm sure we could find it on their website." Carlisle stood up and walked to the computer, everyone but Edward and I followed.

His arm was wrapped firmly around my waist. He hadn't let go since his eyes found me when he got home.

"Edward? You okay?" I brought up hand to gently caress his face.

"Yeah." He brought his hand up to hold mine there. "I'm just a little… I don't want you hurt."

"I won't get hurt, you're here."

"But if the Volturi are the least bit concerned about you, as in you becoming to powerful, they will do anything so the outcome is in their favor." A feeling of guilt crashed over me. Anything. That's a nice way of saying 'they would kill us without hesitation'.

"This is all my fault…" I said barley audible for my ears.

Edward cupped my face in both of his large smooth palms. "No Bella, it is most defiantly _not _your fault." I was about to counter that but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Found it."

Edward looked into my eyes for a moment. His were so full of emotion, so much swimming through them that I couldn't single out any of them. Then he grabbed my hand and walked over to the computer where everyone else was.

Carlisle clicked the play button. We all silently watched, our eyes glued to the screen, as the main anchor introduced the story. Then the picture switched to Charlie.

"Hey look! It _is_ Charlie!" Emmett exclaimed. Alice slapped his bicep.

"What, did you think we were kidding?" She retorted.

"SHHH!"

They obeyed.

When he began to describe the condition of the bodies I heard everyone -me included- take in a sharp breath and stiffen. Well I didn't actually _hear _them stiffen… but… you understand!

When Charlie began his stuttered rant of minor insanity I could see everyone trying to hide their smiles and hold in their chuckles. All but Emmett. Of course that is to be expected.

"HA! I think his eye just twitched! He's turning red! Looks like you, Bella. Does anyone else see the beads of sweat on his forehead?"

"EMMETT! Shut up!" Jasper, and Edward hollered.

"I'm just pointing out the facts!" He defended.

When the clip ended we were all silent. Still looking at the screen. Until Emmett decided he needed to be the one to end it.

"_Well_, all this tells us is how terribly uncomfortable Charlie is when talking about vampires on public television."

I snorted at his comment.

"Yes… but it also tells us that their was more than one vampire that killed the men." Carlisle corrected spinning around in the desk chair to face us.

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"Charlie said there were bite marks on the neck and both wrists." He started. Edward finished catching on to what it was leading to.

"And with only one vampire, that wouldn't be necessary." **(you get that right? If there was only one vampire, they wouldn't bite multiple places to drink from. They would only need one.)**

"Okay, so more than one vampire. If our options are between the Volturi and Victoria it would be the Volturi, right? So that's it? Case closed?" I asked a little confused. It just seemed too simple.

"Yes, that seems like it would be the answer, but, the Volturi are smarter than to just leave their victims out in the open like that. They would do something to get rid of them," Carlisle explained.

"And that leaves Vicky," Emmet replied. "But she likes her games and knows how to play them. She's got her cunning brains. She would also be smart enough to know that she shouldn't leave her breakfast to rot in public parks."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. It could be just some random nomad who wandered into Forks," Jasper suggested.

"I don't know… it just seems too… coincidental as you said Jasper," Carlisle replied with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think we should talk to Charlie. Get more information on this," Edward concluded. We all agreed.

"We also need to get Charlie to drop this case." Charlie doesn't need to be involved with our vampire fighting excursions.

At the moment, we were all hiding in the woods near the crime scene. There were about ten officers there, all searching the forest floor. A couple had police dogs. In the midst of it all were two blue lumps of fabric, just off of the trail. I'm gonna take a wild guess, say that those are the bodies covered with a blue sheet. There was one of those doctors that they have for murder investigations **(I'm not thoroughly educated in the art of murder investigations, so sorry if they don't have those. But this is my story so pretend with me!) **pocking and prodding at one of the bodies. Charlie was standing over him, talking to him. I couldn't make out any of it though. We were to far away.

"Edward, what is Charlie saying?" I whispered.

"Something about a DNA test. How it doesn't match." He answered just as quiet.

"Doesn't match? What do you mean 'doesn't match?"

"They started this before we got here. We need talk to Charlie."

"Okay, how are we going to get his attention then? We can't really just waltz over there and say 'hey Charlie! You need to stop what you're doing because a vampire killed these guys.'" A couple different options were running through my mind. We could call them, but last I checked this is one of those creepy dead zones from those Verizon commercials, but we can't say "Oh that's okay! I have Verizon!"

Emmett was eyeing a nice sized rock. Edward slapped him. "HEY! You know eventually my arms or my head aren't going to be able handle this constant slapping and they're just gonna fall off! What was that even for anyway?"

"If you throw that rock at Charlie, _his_ head will fall off." Edward snapped, seeing what he planned to do with the rock in his mind.

"I'm just coming up with suggestions!"

"What we had in mind has nothing to do with causing bodily harm, Emmett."

"Well I didn't see _you_ throwing out any ideas!"

"Because _throwing_ would bring us more bad than good."

"Boys! Stop it!" Esme whisper hissed at them. They both muttered an apology.

I looked down to see if there was any thing that could be of use. Leaves… twigs… weeds… a puddle… dirt… LIGHT BULB! I looked back at the puddle. Bingo.

"Brilliant! It'll work!" Alice squealed while clapping her hands. She had a vision about my plan.

"What is it?" Edward questioned.

I held out my index finger and pointed at the puddle. A small globule of water rose. I carefully -and not very skillfully at all- attempted to move it towards Charlie. It fell.

"Shoot," I muttered.

Once again, this came to me like second nature. I just needed a little practice. I tried again, with more concentration this time. I was able to get it much further. Behind me, the Cullens were all frozen, trying not to falter my focus.

Finally, the little ball of water was right behind Charlie. The back of his neck was exposed so I took that as my target. The water splashed on his neck. He turned around looking for the source.

But as he did, a police dog barked ferociously and charged straight for us.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_The water splashed on his neck. He turned around looking for the source. _

_But as he did, a police dog barked ferociously and charged straight for us._

Oh shit. My eyes widened as I held in a shriek, but was unable to hide the small gasp.

I felt Edward's arms tighten around me. We all froze. In fear of what would happen next. It wouldn't exactly be the best thing if the Forks Police force found us hiding out in the woods right next to the killing scene.

Mr. Scary Ferocious Doggy was at least twenty five feet from us now. He had gained about fifteen feet in 2 seconds.

The dog seemed to be moving in slow motion. Everything was. The officers turning around in shock. The other dogs pulling on the chains they were attached to, trying to be part of the action. The wind rustling the leaves. My deep breath in as I prepared for the worst. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears.

Good Lord, this is like one of those intense action movie moments.

Charlie's firm commander voice broke the creepy slow-mo. "DOVER! STOP AND SIT!" _Dover_ obediently skidded to a stop twenty feet from us. He stood in a menacing crouch, ready to spring. A faint growl emitting from his bared teeth.

Charlie slowly walked forward, grabbing the heavy duty leash the was wrenched out of the previous owners hand. He handed it to a near by police man. "I'll go look," he said hesitantly. Pulling out his gun, he slowly advanced towards the woods edge.

I stood on my tip toes and leaned into Edward. "Should we run?"

"No, it would make to much noise and alarm the dogs." He whispered in my ear. I could barley make it out. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

Charlie got to the edge of the woods and peered through the trees. We were behind a clump of three large oaks that were all side by side. He could not see us (unless he looked really hard) but we could see him through the cracks.

Unfortunately he must have been looking hard because when his roaming eyes landed on the trees, his eyes widened and he froze.

"Chief Swan?" A voice called from behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Then back at us. A look of panic settling in his eyes.

I brought my finger up to my lips, motioning for him to keep quiet about us.

He exhaled the breath he had been holding in. Then turned around.

"I-it's nothing," he stammered. "You guys go ahead and take a dinner break at the lodge. I'm gonna stay here. Look around little more."

"You sure?" A burley man asked.

"Yeah… I'm not really hungry."

"Alright." They packed up a few things then headed down the trail. Charlie waited a minute before he said anything. Or even moved for that matter. When he was sure they were out of ear shot, he called us out.

"Okay… there gone." But I'm sure the Cullens already knew that.

I laced my fingers through Edward's and pulled him out with me.

"Dad, we need to talk to you.]," I stated firmly.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess here… The hikers were killed by vampires and I need to get us out of this case?" It's amazing how perceptive he can be sometimes. And he said _vampire_ like it was no big deal, I smell _progress_!

"Oh he's _gooooood_." Emmett remarked. Rose hit him in the head.

"Did you pay attention at all to my warning about the condition that my limbs are in from this consta-" Rosalie slapped him again before he could finish. He pouted and rubbed the back of his head. Charlie stared at the exchange in confusion.

"You'll get used to it," Carlisle told him. "And yes, that is exactly what we need to tell you."

"Okay, I'll do the best I can. Can't say it's gonna be quick though. So… Do you know who it is?" Charlie questioned.

"Um… sorta… we have some options." I answered.

"You aren't in trouble are you?" A worried look appeared on Charlie's face.

"Kinda of… maybe…" I sighed. "They are sorta, kind of, in a way… all after me." I finished quietly, wondering how Charlie would take it. He looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. I could see the fear and alarm swimming in his eyes.

Emmett walked over and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Welcome to the drama filled after life of the Cullen vampire family. _Like sand through the hour glass, so are the days of our lives_." He said in that voice the guy uses on Days of Our Lives.

"Emmett, could you _please_ stop with the comments for like, two minutes?" Jasper pleaded with annoyance.

"I'm bringing comic relief!" He defended, throwing his hands up. Jasper just sighed.

When Charlie regained his composure he said, "Who are '_they_'?"

"The Volturi and Victoria," Edward answered. "We don't know which killed them yet though."

"Are these the guys you were talking about at the baseball game?" Charlie looked he was getting slightly more concerned.

"Yes. Do you mind if we take a look at the bodies? It would help immensely," Carlisle asked.

"Yeah sure, of course." Charlie walked over to the blue lump. We followed behind forming a semicircle around it. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I prepared to hide my face in chest.

Charlie tugged on the blanket and rolled it up revealing two, very dead bodies. They were a bluish purple color. I could tell that they were indeed drained of all blood. One man's eyes were wide open, staring at nothing. The irises were an extremely pale greenish color. There hiking clothes were ripped. Strikingly distinct crescent shaped bites marked their necks and wrists.

The sight absolutely repulsed me. But I was much to shocked to hide my eyes. My fingers instinctively went to my own crescent scar on my wrist, covering it, somehow giving me a protected feeling. Edward's hand covered mine rubbing gentle circles on the back of it.

I heard a low growl rumble in Edward's chest. "I smell faint traces of Victoria, but there were at least five other vampires here." His tone was deadly.

"Five…" Carlisle's voice trailed off. I internally shuddered.

"Why would Victoria have five new cohorts?" I asked him. Edward gently rubbed my arms, kissing the top of my head. I could sense his anxiety.

"Hmmm… Charlie, I need you to tell me everything you know about this murder." Carlisle demanded with a look on his face that said he was all business.

"Okay, um…" He scratched the back of his neck, a little tense, "They were killed -or… _eaten_ I guess- at 8 to 9 p.m. yesterday. We don't have much considering the involvement of vampires."

"You were talking to the doctor about DNA not matching?" Edward noted.

A light sheen of sweat broke out on Charlie's face. "Yeah. We found a drop of blood near the bodies. We did a test to see who's it was. It matched neither of them. This leads us to believe that there was another hiker with them, but they were taken away from the crime scene. We looked into the trail of murders leading to here, and talked to the other police offices. They all had the same suspicions: that there was one other person killed who's bodies were not at the killing site."

All of our heads snapped in his direction. Eyes wide. Breath held in shock. Alice was the first to speak.

"A trail of murders… leading to Forks… missing bodies… vampire as the killer… Victoria…"

"Wow, this sure is a long epiphany. Is it coming to an end any time soon?" Emmett interrupted.

"Shut up Emmett." Alice snapped at him. "Is anyone else putting this together?" She looked pointedly at Edward.

"I'm confused. There is so much going through your head right now, I can't understand any of it."

Alice heaved a heavy sigh. "Victoria is feeding off of these people, she's the killer in the chain of killings. She saves one to change and bring with her to Forks. She is creating an army of newborn vampires to help get her revenge on us for killing James."

It was silent for a few tension filled moments. That is, until Emmett erupted.

"Holy crap!"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Bella, what do you think about this one? Bella? _Beeeelllllaaaaaa? _HEY! EARTH TO BUBBLES!" Alice screeched in my face. I turned my head to look at her in a daze.

"Huh? Sorry, was I zoning out again?" She nodded her head. "And why did you call me bubbles? I thought we discussed that at the island."

"Well, I knew if I called you something that totally repulsed you, you would finally hear me. Now which purse do you like better?" Alice held up two clam shell purses in front of my face. I pointed to the blue one after a sigh.

After we got back from our CSI: Forks episode, we went to the Kingdom to return the book. Alice got her wish of going to the mall and unfortunately insisted on dragging me with her. She told me that I had to rid my mind of all thoughts relating to Victoria and the Volturi. "Underwater is a fun place filled with magical happiness," She had said.

They never left my mind though. Flashes of those bodies kept swimming around in my mind. Images of unruly, bright red hair filled my every thought. And you can't forget about those flowing black cloaks, hiding the chalky skin of the Volturi.

I was extremely anxious about the Volturi. We had a chance of killing Victoria when the time came- scratch that, _when _we kill her. (Alice said "the more negatively you think about our winning chances the more likely they will end up that way. I would know") The Volturi however… We don't even know what they are going to do. Kill me? Take me away to the dark side? Imprison me and treat me like a little lab rat as they find out how my powers work as a vampire? Or just leave and observe from the side lines? Victoria is just gonna try to kill us all. I shuddered.

I snapped out of my current thoughts when I saw a white hand right in front of my face trying to snap. _Trying _being the key word there.

Alice looked strangely at her fingers. "Huh, guess you can't snap underwater… Anyways! Did you want to stop and get one of those books you've been fantasizing about at the library? Then we should go see what kind of food they have down here. Not for me though, of course. They say that foreign food is the best stuff out there. But, what if they have squid? Would you eat a squid? Who would? Ew! What if they don't eat fish, cause they are like, half fish, ya know? Seaweed could be on the menu. Do you know how good that stuff is for your skin?" Alright, this hyper speed talking has gone on long enough.

"ALICE! Calm down. I don't think I would be able to concentrate on a book right now." Evil vampires invaded my thoughts again.

Alice sighed. "What did I tell you Bella? No thinking about that."

"I'm sorry, but… your vision takes place tomorrow Alice. _Tomorrow_. I think I have the right to be a little nervous." Or a whole lot nervous.

She looked at me with a sad face. "Bella, _I_ really don't think there is much to be nervous about. They are just… curious about you. That's all." She shrugged like she hadn't a worry in the world.

"OH MY FLPPERS!" I jumped when I heard the squeal from behind me.

"Flippers?" Alice muttered as she turned around. Then a smile grew on her face.

Down the isle a ways was our new friends, Ashlie, Abby, and Katie. They had a couple bags from assorted stores.

"HI!" Alice squealed right back. They flicked their fins and sped up to us.

"Fancy meeting you two here," Abby said with a smile.

"Just trying to relieve some of Bella's stress," Alice replied with a pointed look at me.

"And shopping is just the way to do that!" I said sarcastically.

"Where are the others?" Ashlie asked us.

"Edward, Esme and Carlisle are at the library, Rosalie is over there looking at jewelry," Rose looked up to wave, "And Emmett and Jasper are at home… taking care of some… issues…" When Alice says 'issues' she means digging up some more dirt on our Victoria visit.

"Oh, looking for anything special down here?" Ashlie questioned.

"Well, I have been to most of the malls around the globe, but not an underwater mall. I just had to seize the opportunity," Alice answered. "We were about to go grab some lunch for Bella, would to like to join us?"

"Sure, we were on our way there, as well," Katie replied.

Rosalie swam over to us in her itty bitty red bikini then and we were off. Swimming through all the rooms and hallways was magical. Everything was so colorful and bright and so full of life. We stopped at a balcony like area filled with coral tables and little rooms carved out in the rock wall. I assumed those to be the kitchens.

We put our bags down at a bright purple table.

"Okay," Abby started, "What would you like to eat?"

"Um… what is there to eat underwater?" I asked, kinda nervous for the answer.

"Well… there's a lot. Seaweed sandwiches over there, sea star patties and crab cakes are over there, snails and clams are that way, fish meals are up there, and-"

"Wait, _fish meals_?" I interrupted Ashlie. "Isn't that like… cannibalism… or something?"

They just looked at me. Then busted out laughing. Katie was the first to calm down.

"Well, not in the sense of eating the same species. We are mermaids, mostly human with the ability to live underwater. And if we didn't eat fish, the only thing on the menu would be seaweed and clams. That is lacking some major nutritional value there. So, like, I know it's kinda weird but it's necessary." Katie explained.

"Yeah, I'm a pro at weird." I laughed. Alice chuckled with me and Rose snorted.

"You got that right! A human whose family are vampires, best friends are werewolves, and-"

"WAIT! Back up there a sec… _human_?" Abby looked at us funny. "That is clearly a mermaid tail there."

I glared at Alice. She gave me a look that said _they were gonna find out sooner or later_. I sighed.

"Okay… um… how much do you guys know about the mermaid crystal?" That earned three shocked gasps. Guess the knew about it.

"What are you implying?" Abby asked eyeing me suspiciously.

I touched my necklace that had never been taken off. "Uh, Maria Swan was my ancestor. And… I found the crystal… put it on… and now… I'm a mermaid whenever I get wet."

They looked across the table at me with shocked faces.

"Astounding…" Abby exclaimed.

"Incredible…" Ashlie agreed with the same astonishment

"Well. That's, ummm, a little unprepared for… Wow. It's incredible really. Maria was one of the most beloved people in all the Kingdoms. To be in the presence of one of her bloodline is-is incredible. Wow." Katie looked and sounded awestruck.

Alice, Rosalie, and I chuckled. "Just don't go all 'I am not worthy' on me, 'kay?"

Abby answered quickly. "Oh of course. We wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Nothing will change. Just regular friends," Ashlie replied with a smile. Katie nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Bella, what would you like to eat? Us three can go it," Ashlie asked.

"I'll have a crab cake." I've had those before… they're decent. Note to self: eat before coming here.

They came back with a tray full of food. Abby set down my crab cake in front of me, it looked pretty good and was curious as to how they were able to cook it… no, actually I don't want to know.

Katie and Abby had some seaweed sandwiches and Ashlie had a bowl with many stick like pink things. Alice, Rose and I were wearing repulsed looks on our faces.

She speared one with her fork as a ravenous look appeared on her face. She plopped it in her mouth but stopped mid-chew when she saw our faces. "Wha?" She said with her mouth full of semi-chewed pink goop.

"What is that thing that you are trying to pass off as edible?" I asked with disgust written all over my face.

She swallowed and laughed. Real hard. I don't see what's so funny about it though. That could very well be poisonous. "It's only squid."

"HA! They do have squid!" Alice shrieked in disbelief. "Out of all your food, human and mer combined, that defiantly makes the top ten of most revolting." Rosalie nodded in agreement.

I looked at Abby and Katie. "Is this her ordinary diet? How can you stomach it?"

They just shrugged. "That's Ash for you."

"Alright, new topic of conversation," Katie announced. "How did you guys meet? And, like, become such great friends? Because you don't find many humans and vampires who are as close as you are."

"Well, this is one hell of a story…" Rosalie muttered.

"Okay, so the first thing you have to know, is that we don't drink from humans. We are on a strict vegetarian diet." They just stared at Alice. "We drink from animals."

"_Ohhhh_."

"Alright Bella, take it away!"

Geezers… where to start? "Um, well I moved from Arizona to Forks about a year and a half ago because of a different, slightly complicated story we don't need to get into right now…"

And it went on from there. They were fully entranced with my life story. They looked panicky when I told them about Port Angeles and the new 'friends' I made there. They sighed when I told them about the meadow. The were scared when I told them about James, they even gasped a lot. I decided to skip my birthday for sanity's sake and went straight to the Volturi.

"So now I will be the first mermaid-vampire hybrid… if it follows me after I change." They all looked shocked.

"Well, your not really… human anymore, right? Does that whole thing still apply?" Abby asked.

"I had that same thought. But I still _want_ to be a vampire."

"_Why_?" They all said together. Alice rolled her eyes. "Er… no offense to you guys though. Your great!" Katie quickly said.

"No worries." Alice smiled. Then they looked back at me. I blushed.

"Well, I want to stay with Edward… Always." A smile grew on my face as I thought about it again.

"Awwwwww!" Katie and Ashlie squealed together.

"Ah, Edward. He seems like a very debonair man." Abby said. I looked to Katie for a definition.

"Gentlemanly."

"HA! Yup, that's him!" Alice burst out.

"Ya, he is." I spent the rest of dinner daydreaming about Edward while the other five talked non-stop about the next new mermaid fashions around the world.

More shopping. We just had to do _more _shopping. At least we were out side of the big rock wall. The path with all the cute little carts was just beautiful. It was like under water's Central Park, but even more magical. All the carts were made of the colorful coral that the tables were. And the brick the road was made of was a bright purple. Short, bright green seaweed covered the sandy floor looking like grass. Bunches of coral and undersea plants were scattered around adding even more color. And it was just teeming with life. Merfolk were everywhere, making it that much more beautiful. When I looked up, I could see the wavy surface, the sun illuminating the world above and below. It was magical.

But it didn't even stand a chance next to Edward. I hadn't seen him at all since we parted to go to the mall and library. I am going through some serious withdrawal here.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yes Bella?" She didn't even look up from the scarves she was looking at.

"Um, when are we meeting with the others again?" More specifically Edward.

Alice chuckled. "Soon. Edward is going to become unbearably antsy in about seven minutes."

"Seems to me like someone is _already_ unbearably antsy," Rosalie teased. Alice giggled and I blushed.

Eleven more unbearable minutes later in the wonderful world of colorful shopping carts, I finally felt the cold hands I had been longing to feel all day, wrap around my waist. Edward's cold lips were at my ear.

"Hello my beautiful little mermaid." His cold breath tickled my ear as a smile grew on my face.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck. "I missed you."

He smiled that lopsided smile that took my breath away. "As I did you, love. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I think I have experienced enough of Alice's torture." I think heard a 'HEY!' somewhere in the background, but at the moment, my mind is a little jumbled from Edward's hands tracing my spine. I was thoroughly aware that the only thing covering my body was a scaly blue bikini top and my tail, and that Edward was wearing only his swim trunks. Dear God.

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and Edward chuckled. I quickly said goodbye to my three giggling mermaid friends, then pried Alice away from the hats, and we sped off towards the Archway.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Well… today's the day. The moment of truth. The epicenter of my worry. Spectacular. Usually, Fridays are filled with joy. The joy of the nearing of the two day freedom from the jail we call high school. Most people are singing, "It's Friday! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, the grass is gre- white?" What? I looked out my window a little further to find the grass covered in about an inch of snow. Great.

We hadn't gotten much snow this winter. Just a little before break, and then it rained. Shock, I know. Oh well. I guess right now, if anything bad has to happen in the world, it has to happen to me.

I sighed as I walked to my dresser to pull out my clothes. I got dressed and brushed my hair before going downstairs for breakfast. I was surprised to see Charlie sitting at the table. Coffee and newspaper in hand.

"Hey dad, what are you doing still at home?" I asked him while I got a plate and put my pop tarts in the toaster.

"Just thought I'd go in a little late. Not much going on anyway… in the human world, I guess." I could tell it was slowly getting easier for him to talk about the mythical world. Of course, then all the trouble that could possible happen in that world is directed at his daughter.

"Oh." I grabbed my pop tart from the toaster and sat down across from him. I poked at it until it was cool enough to eat.

"Are you okay? You seem a little… jittery this morning." I jumped when his voice broke the silence. He chuckled. "Point proven." Hmm, I guess I haven't noticed.

"No no, I'm fine. I just have an emotionally disturbed vampire and her little army of crazed minions on my trail that are currently in the tri-state area, and the vampire overlords are coming for me today. I'm just peachy!" Whoops! Did I just say that out loud?

Charlie lost all color in his face. I franticly tried to calm him down. "Well, that's a little exaggerated, I guess. They aren't like… _coming _for me coming for me… they just want to come see my new tail. And the other one…"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He took a sip of his coffee. "So, um, snow today."

"Ugh, I know. I don't know how I'll do it."

He looked at me, confused. "Do what?"

"Go out and face the world. The snow is just made up of frozen _water_, dad."

"Oh. Right. Well at least it's sunny." That just ruined my day to another degree of awfulness.

"Great, now I'm going to school alone." He looked confused again. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Sun, dad. Vampires?" It was still kinda weird to talk about it so openly.

"Oh, right. But I thought you said they didn't burn up and turn to ashes."

"Yeah, but they still can't go out into public." I looked out the window to see one lone cloud in the sky covering the sun, and a shiny silver Volvo parked in the driveway. My eyes lit up. Then the door opened.

What is he doing?

I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face anyway as I watched him walk, rather quickly to be human, up to our door. I heard Charlie's faint sigh as I got up and practically ran to the door.

I flung the door open and basked in his glory for only three seconds this time. Then I quickly pulled him inside.

"What are doing out in the sun? I have neighbors!" I chastised him, doing my best stern face. He only chuckled.

"No one saw anything. I waited until the sun was covered." He pulled me in to kiss my forehead and I heard Charlie grumble behind us.

Edward pulled his head back up to smile politely at him. "Good morning, sir."

Charlie just nodded and walked back into the kitchen. I laced my fingers through Edward's and towed him behind me as I walked back to the kitchen to finish my breakfast. Edward sat next to me and watched me eat. Charlie was rinsing out his coffee mug. There was a slightly awkward silence hanging in the air.

Charlie cleared his throat.

"So… um, Edward… What do you folks plan on doing today with the sun out?" Well, that was a little out of character for Charlie.

"Oh, we're still going to school. Alice says that it will be raining before first period. So Bella, all of this slushy snow that you just adore will be gone shortly." He flashed me his crooked smile and it caused me the inability to sallow my half chewed chunk of pop tart. He chuckled. Stupid dazzling vampire boyfriend.

"What ever. I'm just glad you guys aren't ditching me today."

"I'd rather not leave you alone at all today considering our visitors we are getting in the afternoon." That soon? Yikes!

Charlie was back in character looking uncomfortable. The sun chose that moment to peek out from behind it's barrier and expose it's rays right through our kitchen window and on to Edward's now sparkling skin. The entire kitchen looked sparkly from the light bouncing off his diamond skin.

I looked in awe while Charlie looked in amazement and slight disturbance. Edward got up moved away from the outside world's view. Charlie's eyes widened as he watched his skin glitter in the moving sunlight.

"So, umm… does that happen often?" He stuttered out.

I chuckled. "Well, considering the lack of sunlight here in Forks, no. Not all that much."

"This is what happens in the sunlight, which is why we take so many 'camping trips'," Edward added.

"Yeah, '_camping trips_'. Why do you have all that camping stuff anyway? It's not like you need to show anyone to prove you are indeed going camping. Even though you're not," I said.

"You never know when it will come in handy." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, with you little human here anyway." He gave me that crooked grin and I lost all train of thought again. He chuckled at my stuttering heart.

"Well…" Our heads snapped up to my pale faced father. "I think that's about enough excitement for today… I'm gonna head out now." He quickly grabbed his jacket and gun belt and rushed out the door.

"'Kay, bye." I said sadly.

Alice was right. Again. It started raining before we even got to school. Only in Forks could the weather change so drastically in a measly 7 minutes. The real challenge came when it was time to exit the safe, dry sanctuary of the Volvo. But with help from Edward, an umbrella, and my magical water controlling powers, I was able to walk in with a little force field around me. The rest of the student body was totally oblivious. They were just jealous that they didn't have such a chivalrous boyfriend to hold an umbrella over them.

School was okay. Except for the constant reminder of my possible impending doom waiting for me at home. What was the reminder, you ask? Oh, just everyone singing about how glad they are that it's finally the first Friday after our winter break and we can all sleep in. Ha. Fridays aren't always all that great, people!

We left right after lunch. So, right now, I was currently bouncing in my seat on the way home. I think I had a right to be a little nervous, though.

"Bella! Would you calm down already? You know, if Jasper were here, you would be killing him with all this anxiety in this itty bitty car." Alice said from the back seat of the Volvo.

"Sorry. I just want to know what they are going to do. Leave in peace? Take me away to their dungeon of a castle? Kill me on the spot?" Edward flinched at hearing those last two. I patted his arm and muttered a "sorry".

"Bella, I honestly think they will not cause any harm. They only want to see this fascinating new creature they discovered," Alice reassured me.

"_They_ didn't really discover this. I'm not a lab rat open for experimentation. And how does that prove they won't take me away?"

Alice sighed. "Just trust me, 'kay?"

"You can't see the meeting though, can you?"

"No. I'm going with the gut feeling I have right now."

"Take that! And that! Ha! Yes! Oh, you are going down!" Emmet threw down his video game controller and jumped up, shoving his hands straight up in the air. "OHHHHHH! Level 52 dominated! You little alien thingy mabobs are no match for my superior vampire reflexes!"

"Emmett, could you please tone it down a little? Bella is jumpy enough as it is." Edward told him. He pulled me closer to him in his lap. His lips brushed my ear. I shivered. "Calm down, love. It's going to be okay."

"Mm-hmm…" I mumbled. I was just a little to pre-occupied by his cold breath blowing down my neck to create a coherent sentence.

I heard Emmett's cat call, effectively ruining the special moment. "Hey, this is a G-rated area." I blushed like a ripe tomato

Jasper snorted. "Says the man who has done the deed in every room of the house regardless of which room and who is in said room."

"He's got a point, Em," Alice said from beside Jasper.

"Well, I would make a witty shopping remark, but I am currently teasing the two love birds so you will just have to wait, sister dear," Emmett replied. Alice rolled her eyes.

It went on back and forth for a while. We were soon all cracking up. The fear of today's events to come were momentarily pushed out of my mind.

But then all the vampires stiffened, their heads whipping to the glass wall. The fear wrapped its arms around me once again.

"There here, aren't they?" I whispered, curling in closer to Edward. His arms tightened around me.

"Yes, they are close." he answered in a lifeless tone.

Two minutes later, (two minutes of a frantic Edward, a glassy eyed Alice, and a losing Emmett,) the door bell chimed.

I flinched.

Carlisle let out a breath and stood up. He walked to the door and grabbed the handle. It squeaked as it slowly turned. I felt the cold rush of air as the door opened. I could practically hear the amused and fascinated smile forming on Aro's pale lips.

I could see the foyer reflected in the dark screen of the television. Aro and Caius stood majestically in the very center. Jane and Alec on either side of them. I could make out a little bit of Felix lurking in the background, waiting for all chaos to break lose.

"Welcome, Aro and Caius, Jane and Alec. Please come in." No please don't. But they followed Carlisle inside anyway.

"Carlisle, dear friend, we have gotten the information that your coven has become even more unusual. A mermaid? My, my, how do you manage, Cullens?" Aro's composed voice floated out. His face was just as serene as ever.

"Yes, that would be true," Carlisle answered. His tone was careful.

Edward's arms tightened even more around me. Uh-oh.

"May we see this mermaid? I could smell the tropical aroma a ways away," Aro asked. Edward was scowling the king of all scowls.

"Of course, come this way." Carlisle led the way over to the sitting area. They stopped right in front of the TV. Felix was now in the house.

"We should have known," Caius said after a good stare down. "Isabella Swan."

"Well, well, Bella dear, it seems as though you were just born to live with us fantasy creatures. Doesn't that make you feel better, Edward?" Edward just growled in reply to Aro. Aro chuckled.

"Let's see it," Jane demanded. She looked just a little bit pissed.

"Patients, Jane darling. But yes, I would like to see this tail," Aro said, curiosity dripping from words.

Esme nodded and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She returned seconds later. Esme held the glass in front of me, giving me an encouraging smile. I took a breath an dipped my finger in the warm water.

The tingling sensation in my legs came, and then I had I a tail.

The eyes of the Volturi winded in amazement. I looked at them, but they said nothing.

"Bella! Do the thingy with your finger!" Emmett screeched. He was bouncing in seat. The Volturi waited with anticipation.

I pointed at the glass and moved my finger up, then I curled it towards me. It moved forwards flawlessly.

"Absolutely fabulous…" Aro breathed.

I bit my lower lip as flattened my palm to freeze the little orb of water. Alec gasped. Then I coiled my fingers slowly into my palm. I watched it melt, boil, and evaporate before us.

"Incredible," Caius said with utter disbelief. "Aro, what shall we do?"

He paid no attention though, making me feel slightly better. "How did this happen? I want to hear the story behind this magic."

"Um… my great-great-great-great-great-great -more or less greats- grandmother, Maria Swan, fell in love with King Neptune."

"That mythical attraction runs in the family I see," Alec taunted. Aro shushed him as I blushed.

I continued on with the story. Aro was entirely enthralled. Jane was still pretty pissed. I wonder why?

"And now, I have the crystal. I found it at the Cullens island last Saturday." Was it really that recent?

Aro was amazed. "This is wonderful. Isn't it brother? Think of the power this child could posses. The secrets and discoveries we could uncover."

"Yes, Aro, the power. What shall we do with her?" Caius replied.

Edward growled. I placed my palm on his cheek, he immediately calmed down.

"We cannot force her to join us, Caius," Aro said, still staring at me. "Bella dear, would you consider our second offer of joining us?"

"I have to say no, Aro. So sorry," I replied without missing a beat.

"A shame really. I can just imagine the powers you will have as a vampire. Such a waste." Aro shook his head in disappointment.

"That is actually something we have been wondering about," Edward said.

"What would that be, Edward?" Aro tilted his head.

"If the demand still applies that Bella be changed. She is no longer completely human."

"That is up to you, Cullens." He took one more look around the room, another lingering look at me, and they were out the door.

There was a long silence. We were all thinking. I was trying comprehend what just happened.

"Well… I think all that trauma before this was just a little unnecessary." Emmett announced, breaking the silence.

We all laughed. I settled into Edward's arm. I wasn't looking for safety in them this time though.

Horror filled moment number one, check.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"BELLA! Bellabellabellabella!" Hurricane Alice sang as she flew down the stairs, and pranced to a stop in front of me and Edward on the couch.

I buried my head in Edward's chest and groaned. These waves of excitement -I didn't need even Jasper to notice them- could only be the sign of utter chaos and possibly slight trauma in the near future.

"What?" I mumbled into his chest, he chuckled.

"How familiar are you with the art of ice skating?" I peeked out from my hiding place to see her face about rip off from a bright smile. She was practically vibrating.

"Why would you have to ask that? You of all people should know the answer to that question, Alice. I have completely avoided the sport in fear of slicing someone's head off. Plus, I grew up in Phoenix."

"Well, that's too bad. Because I have decided that we are going ice skating today." She clapped her little hands at a rapid pace, it sounded kind of funny. Like popcorn popping at an unnatural rate.

"Alice, I can't skate. I don't know how," I admitted, trying desperately to get out of this train wreck to be.

"Psh. No problem. What better people to teach than those who have been skating for decades? And, you won't have to worry about slicing anyone's head off."

I groaned again, out of defeat.

"Is there even a lake out here in this magical forest of yours?" I asked her as she bounced with joy a little more.

"A long ways away." Edward answered.

"But we have this wonderful, nice sized river right outside our back door." Alice said enthusiastically.

"Rivers don't freeze all that well, though. No body of water bigger than a puddle freezes in Forks."

"Au contraire, mon amie," Alice contradicted in a flawless French accent and a devious smile.

"Oh, I see where this is going," I said.

"Yup! They sure do when your best friend is a mermaid!"

I sighed and heaved myself off of Edward's lap. "Okay, let's go." Alice squealed a little more and flitted off to open the big glass door leading to the river. Edward followed behind us.

I grabbed my coat and slipped on some boots before I walked into the cold January air and looked at the icy river. "I don't know if I can freeze all that. The only thing I have ever froze are balls of water. Not a moving river that is at least 15 feet in width."

"It's not _that_ big, maybe like 14 feet. Come on, you can do it!" Alice encouraged.

I huffed out a breath. "Fine."

Alice let out a squeal of glee and called everyone outside.

"Alright, here it goes."

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the rushing river. I raised both of my palms and flattened them, ready to freeze some river. Then I flexed my palms and saw a good chunk of the river freeze right before my eyes. It was weird. The ice started in the middle and quickly advanced out to the river banks. Soon enough, a thick glassy layer of ice covered the river by the house.

"Holy crow! I did it! Edward, did you see that!" I am freakishly excited if you can't process those hints. Applause from my family echoed throughout the forest.

"I did, you are incredible, Bella." He had a beaming grin plastered on his face as he kissed my cheeks, which were rosy with exhilaration.

"Holy crap! Ice skating! I hope my skates are still in tact from last time… Who's up for an enhanced game of hockey!" Emmett ran off with Jasper before anyone could answer.

"Oh Bella! This will be so much fun! The last time we went ice skating was in the '70's when we lived in Iceland. Let's go put on our skating outfits Rose!" Alice grabbed Rosalie's hand and darted off at hyper pixie speed.

Carlisle was looking back and forth, from the ice, then to me. "Hmm, it seems that your powers are much more advanced than we thought. We will have to play around with that later." A smile grew on his face. "Right now, this family deserves a little fun."

Edward and I laughed. "Come on, let's get you some skates." Edward said and scooped me up in his arms. He ran to the garage and set me on the counter. Emmett and Jasper were in here to, going through the cabinets.

Edward opened one to the left and pulled out a pair of shiny, white, and slightly used figure skates. "These are Esme's. They should fit you just fine."

"Esme isn't going to skate?" I asked a little disappointed.

"No, she will watch from the sidelines though." He loosened the ties on one skate. The blade was shiny, sharp, and just waiting to slice a finger off. I gulped loudly.

Edward looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think it's a very good idea to put these shiny blades of death on my feet. I can practically see the catastrophe lurking in the shadows, waiting to jump out at me and unleash all it's wrath on the unsuspecting victims."

He smirked. "The only thing that would get hurt are those murderous blades though."

I shook my head. "It's not you I'm worried about."

Edward cupped my face in his large hand and leaned in, his icy breath blowing in face. "I would never let that happen."

"I know." I think that's what I said… His lips met mine before I could figure it out. I melted into his arms as his mouth moved with mine. My hand went to his face, caressing his cheek. I felt his own hand cover mine, keeping it there.

A loud clang echoed through out the garage as the ice skates fell from his grasp. A cat call followed it. "You guys gonna come skate? Or are you just going to make out here the garage all day long? It's a great place and all, though. Whoo hoo, let me tell you, Rosie and I once-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Edward demanded, suddenly breaking away.

Emmett backed up with his hands raised, a smug smirk planted on his face. Edward gave him a look.

Emmett laughed and picked up a large bag. "Let's go interrupt Alice's fancy ice pirouettes with a couple of flying pucks, Jazzy boy!"

Jasper smiled and shook his head as he followed him out. "Just remember, Em, we have a limited supply of pucks."

I turned my head back to Edward and raised a brow. "Do I want to know what just happened?"

"Oh God, no." We both laughed. He rested his forehead against mine, a crooked grin on his face. "I love you."

I kissed his nose in response and smiled gently. "I love you, too."

He pulled back and held up the pair of demon skates. "Why don't we put these on now." He kneeled to the floor to put a skate on.

"Because it could be fatal to the condition of my body." I said jokingly… sort of.

He looked up at me and laughed. "You know, that wasn't really a question but more of an expression."

"Oh I know. But the opportunity was right there to get across my point that there may be blood shed."

Edward just chuckled and continued on with my skates.

"Come on, Bella! The ice won't bite you!" Alice yelled as she twirled and jumped in her sparkly little dress.

I stood at the very edge of the glassy ice, the blades of my skates firmly planted in the inch of wet snow on the ground.

I looked out on the frozen river. Alice and Rosalie were spinning with Olympic gold medal and beyond skill. Emmet, Jasper, and Carlisle were hitting a vampire ready puck around.

"Whoo! I feel so Canadian!" Emmet yelled as the puck flew into the net. Jasper and Carlisle laughed.

Edward was in front of me on the frozen river. He looked at me with an encouraging smile, his arms out stretched, beckoning me to come forward. It was a very tempting offer, indeed. But then I remembered the ice and had the visions of myself _gracefully_ landing on butt and splitting my skull in two. I eyed those magical little cloth blade protectors.

"I won't let you fall, Bella. I will keep my arms around you the entire time." There he goes again, making me all weak kneed and succumb to his every attempt to dazzle me into doing something.

"Hey, not fair with the cheating!" I said sorta teasing, but mostly serious.

He laughed and that smile of his appeared on his face, and his butterscotch eyes were smoldering. My mind went blank and I forgot how to breath. Darn you gorgeous, cheating boyfriend of mine!

"Yo, Bella!" Emmet bellowed from the other side of the river, snapping me out of my momentary comatose state. "You going to stay in lala land over there, while you and Edward make goo-goo eyes at each other, or get your butt on the ice and have some fun?" He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed.

"Come on, Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella!" Now they were all chanting my name, cheering for me to step onto cold glass of my impending doom. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

I looked back at Edward, still in front of me. His arms inviting me to come curl up in them. "You can do it, love. I won't ever let you fall."

His previous promise of never letting me go popped into my mind. I bit my lip as I prepared to put out foot out. It must have taken to long though. Because Edward's form retreated one step. I looked confused.

"Are you coming or not?" He said in a teasing tone. I nodded quick and took a step on the ice before he could get to far away.

I heard the cheers in the background as I latched onto Edward's waiting hands. His smile was triumphant for getting me on the ice. He pulled me into him, startling me. I grasped at his shirt and he chuckled. "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" His lips pressed to my forehead.

"You little cheater." I mumbled. Everyone laughed.

He kissed my nose quick, then pushed me back a little and held my hands at arms length, an enthusiastic grin planted on his face. "Welcome to Edward's School of Skating, where shall we begin?"

I giggled at this, with my own happy smile. My worries lessened, knowing that Edward would be teaching me. He would never let me hurt myself.

"Definitely the moving part." I said. Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, I'll hold your hands and skate backwards, slowly, and pull you along with me. How does that sound?" He suggested.

"O-okay?" I stuttered out, sounding a little unsure. Well, 'a little' is an understatement. But this is Edward holding me, I can do it.

"I won't let go, promise." He reassured me firmly. I took a breath in and nodded, letting him know I was ready.

"Prepare your selves for blood spill, everyone," I announced. I was answered with boisterous laughs, mostly from Emmett.

He smiled, then gently moved backward on the ice. My feet however, didn't really respond correctly and decided not to move. Instead, my heels just lifted and the toe pick caught the ice. I gasped as I lurched forward into Edward. My arms flung around his neck.

His eyes winded, but they looked amused. I felt his arms weave around my waist. "You have to work with me here, love." That crooked grin appeared on his mouth again.

"You can do it, Bella!" I heard Esme shout.

"Yeah, bring up that gracefulness hidden deep within!" Alice called with a laugh.

I looked over to glare at the Alice. She just gave me an encouraging face and a thumbs-up.

"Alright, let's try again," I said, determined to get this skating thing down.

Edward chuckled and moved backwards again. I let my feet glide across the smooth ice, not looking at them in fear of scaring myself. My eyes stayed locked on Edward's instead. He held my gaze. We got to the middle and I let out an animated laugh, amazed that I had made it this far in one piece. Edward laughed as well, I could tell he was proud of me by that look on his face, his eyes glowing.

I took a daring move and looked down at my feet. They were effortlessly moving across the frozen water. My smile widened.

"Let's try moving our feet now." I looked up Edward and bit my bottom lip. Nervous but ready to move on.

"Just move your feet like you would walk, but keep them on the ice." Oh, now we are getting tricky, I see.

I did what he said, I stumbled a bit at first, but never fell or sliced a limb off. And I actually got it. I was moving along the ice without the help of Edward. Of course his arms stayed around me the entire time. I was having a wonderful time.

Edward was extremely proud of me. He reminded me every two minutes, and placed loving kisses on my face often. Not that I was complaining, though.

Eventually, the idea of a hockey game came up. Edward brought me over to a bench they had brought out where Esme had been sitting, enjoying watching her family have a ball.

"You'll be okay here?" He asked.

"Of course, you go have fun killing each other." I replied with a smile. He smiled back and kissed my lips. Then sped off to help put the nets up. I bent down to take my 'not so much of death traps anymore' off.

Esme came out of the back door with a steaming mug and sat down next to me.

"Hot chocolate, dear?" She held out the cup for me.

I gladly took it, "Thank you, Esme." I looked at the whipped cream on top of the swirling chocolate liquid. It looked exactly like the flawless hot chocolate that you see on commercials or in the movies, absolutely perfect and mouthwatering. I took a sip, scrumptious.

"Absolutely delicious, best I have ever had." She gave me a warm smile and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, giving me a hug.

"Your welcome, Bella honey. I'm glad you like it. Have you been enjoying yourself?" She asked me.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I have, Edward is a wonderful teacher."

"He looked so proud of you, so happy."

"He did." I sighed as I watched him set up for the game, a content smile on my face.

They all finished setting up and met in the middle. Emmett of course, took charge.

"Same teams as baseball! Me, lovesick, and hyperactive. Dr. dad, emo, and sweet thing on the other team."

"Hey, you gave us new names. How are we supposed to know who we are?" Jasper said crossing his arms in a teasing manner.

"Oh I think you know perfectly well. Now let's roll!"

I'm not very familiar with the art of hockey, just the basics. You hit the puck with the sticks -or in this case, a flat rod of steel bent at the end- and try to get it past the goalie and into the net. That is where the knowledge ends though.

So I just watched and cheered for Edward's team whenever they did, or Esme did, or when Rosalie cursed. Then I 'awed' when Emmett cursed rather loudly.

They were tied right now at three to three in a heated game. The puck was being thrown around in every direction, I couldn't keep up with it with my human eyes. Although, I was able to catch Edward sending it over to Alice in a direct path. This could be the winning point!

I waited for Alice to hurl the puck past Carlisle and into the goal… but it never happened. It sailed right past her, hitting the edge of the thin snow. All eyes were on her, shocked. I noticed her eyes then, they were glassy and staring at nothing.

My stomach flipped. To make matters worse, Edward suddenly appeared at my side, gathering me in his arms.

I put my hands on his cheeks, franticly searching his face for a clue to what was happening. His eyes were swimming with hate and fear and worry.

"Edward, tell me what is wrong," I demanded. He said nothing. Only continued to stare at my face.

Alice finally snapped out of her vision. "Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle said gently.

"An island, they are on an island. An island between here and Canada."

"Who, Alice?" Jasper prodded.

"They are planning an attack." She said in that same detached voice. Not answering his question.

"Who?" Emmett demanded.

"It will be fairly soon." She still didn't answer the question. Edward buried his face into the crook of my neck. I rubbed his arms.

"Alice, _who_?" I cried out.

She looked at me. A painful look on her face.

"Victoria… and her newborn vampire army."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"_Alice, _who_?" I cried out._

_She looked at me. A painful look on her face._

"_Victoria… and her newborn vampire army."_

I could barley register the faint sound of a "holy crap!" when my world turned black.

I woke up in my perfect world.

The main thing that made it perfect was Edward. We could finally be together forever. His painful thirst for my blood no longer bothered him, so there were no limits and boundaries to our love. That love kept growing everyday, becoming stronger. We could lay in our meadow all day under the sun, sparkling together.

My father is still living the in the bliss of ignorance when it concerned vampires and werewolves and mermaids. Jacob is still my best friend, and only my friend. No love triangle issues to complicate my relationships. Jacob and Edward actually get along.

And most importantly, my family is safe. Victoria is dead, a pile of ashes. All of her little minions are still human, continuing their human lives. The Volturi holds no axe over our heads.

The only thing that is unclear and foggy in this blissful world, are the mermaids. The necklace has complicated my life to an excessive degree and I wish that it would leave me alone and never come back sometimes. It cost me a best friend and the developing relationship I had with my father. But it also brought more excitement -not that there wasn't a shit load already- and more adventure. I learned about my ancestor who was loved by all, an overall really great person. I have some wonderful new friends and found a beautiful underwater utopia. But all that bad stuff sometimes cancels out the happy stuff.

So I guess my world isn't totally perfect. Could it ever be?

"Bella! Bella, love. Can you hear me, sweetheart? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." That velvet voice was upping the perfect meter, but the pain and anguish I heard in it made it drop again. I tried to find my hands, to tell the silky voice that I was alright.

"Geez, Eddie. Give the girl a break," a deep laughing voice said.

"Edward, give her some time, she is going through a lot right now. Her mind needs some time to calm down." This voice was calm and strong.

I remembered where I was then. I had to wake up, let them know I was okay, stop the worry. I felt my eyes flutter open. I saw seven pale faces all hovering above my head. I held back the little shriek that attempted to come out. Emmett laughed at my face, Esme looked relieved, Alice smiled. Edward was kneeling on the ground right next to my head. From the look on his face, you'd think they had saved little brother Jimmy from deep down in the well.

"Oh, Bella." Edward swooped down, peppering my face in butterfly kisses. I brought my palm up to cup his cheek.

"It's okay, Edward. I'm okay." He held my hand to his face and smiled a small smile as he gazed affectionately at me.

"Holy crap, Bella. You gotta stop passing out on us! You scared poor Eddie over here into a high paced frenzy!" Emmett exclaimed with an animated face.

I laughed at the face he was making. "Sorry, Em. I'll try not to next time."

I sat up but stooped mid-way, peering at Carlisle with one eyebrow raised. "Am I allowed to sit up? Or are three of you going to simultaneously push me back down again?"

He chuckled. "No, you can sit up. Edward caught you before you could hit your head on the ice and give your self a concussion. You are just fine."

I smiled and sat up. Edward sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I curled up and laid my head on his chest as his arms enveloped me in his embrace.

"Alright, now that our little Bella issue is taken care of, let's get back to the cause of said issue." Immediately after Carlisle said this, our serious faces turned back on. "Now Alice, what exactly did you see?"

"I saw a small island, in the little bay between the Olympic Peninsula and Canada. Victoria was there, talking to a group of slightly crazed newborns, some more in control that others. There was about 21 or 22. But they keep getting into fights and killing each other, so the number is going down."

I shuddered, picturing the gruesome scene.

"She was planning… or going over an attack. An attack on us."

I grimaced and a shiver ran down my back.

A silence swept through the room. Edward's fingers were running along my arm.

Carlisle broke the stillness, "This is just the kind of thing that would attract the Volturi. They will find out soon enough."

I felt Edward stiffen under me. "We need to stop this before they do discover it. I don't think they will go as easy on us again when they realize we are involved with yet _another_ vampire crime."

"Yes, I agree. Alice, do you see when they plan to attack?" Carlisle asked.

"A vague time, I suppose. I saw flashes of a fight scenes. There was snow. About a good foot of snow. So the probably the next big storm we get." She replied. Great. We get more snow. Snow however, is not what I am fretting about.

Carlisle nodded and stood up to walk to the computer. He got on the news website and looked up the extended forecast. "It says that it will start snowing on Wednesday, three days from now. Forks will be covered in about a foot of snow on Friday."

I heard a shaky breath go through my lips. It was so soon. Edward squeezed me tighter to him.

"Did you see where, Alice?" Esme asked in an urgent tone.

"In a clearing in the forest. It looked like our baseball field, actually." I guess that made sense. Start the game there and end it there.

It didn't seem right though. Alice had said an _army_ of newborn vampires. "So, it's basically a mini war, 21 against 7? That's three times more than you. How are you going to do that?"

Emmett just rolled his at me. "Please, Bella. A little faith here. It's a bunch of crazed newborns who don't have any control. They are still new to the lovely world of vampirism, so they don't know how to fight. Think of it as vampires all drugged up, they can't see anything coherently and are a little high."

After looking at him like he had just announced we all go skinny dipping in the neighbors hot tub, I replied, "But you guys would have more than one vampire on you at all times. You honestly can not think I would be okay with that."

"Who else would fight along with us and kill a large gang of crazed vampires?"

"What about the wolves?" Rosalie suggested. "I'm sure they would get a kick out of whooping some vampire ass."

I shook my head. "No, they wouldn't help their dear friends the 'leeches' who are pretty much family to a 'fish'."

"I suppose you are right, Bella. The werewolves won't, but we need some help." Carlisle said, pondering his options. "I'll call the Denalis."

He walked off to the kitchen phone. I could hear the faint beeps of the buttons. A few seconds later he was talking. "Hello, this is Carlisle…"

A thought occurred to me then. "Where will I be during all of this?"

Edward's answer was quick, didn't miss a beat. "At home with Charlie of course."

"With Charlie? No. I'm not going to sit around at home like the damsel in distress. And what if they caught on to my scent and decided to take a detour for a little snack? What are we going to do? Charlie's gun and pepper spray sure won't do a thing." Considering how stubborn Edward is with theses things, it was probably a lost cause.

"She's right, Edward." Alice said quietly.

"Yeah I- wait, I am?" My head whipped to her, as well as everyone else's. That was totally unexpected. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised. 'Well, do you want this or not?' her face said. I smiled. "Yeah, I am right."

Edward sighed and leaned back, pulling me with him. "Alright, let's hear it."

"She can't stay there, our scent is so mixed with her's there, they may get curious and drop by." Alice exclaimed.

He pursed his lips, contemplating this. He comes Mr. Stubborn Man. "How likely do you think that would be?" What did I tell you?

I groaned, real loud. "It doesn't matter, I am not staying at home with you guys out there engaged in a full blown battle, I'd drive Charlie up the wall with all my anxiety and pacing. If any one of you gets hurt…" My sentence trailed off.

Edward sighed and kissed my hair. "Alright, but where else do you think you would be a good spot?"

"Maybe I could go with you, with my water powers. The snow is wa-"

"No." He practically roared. It was firm and final. I flinched.

"We can set her up with a little camp on the cliffs a couple miles away," Alice said.

"_That_ would be a trail they catch onto and follow, Alice," Edward contradicted.

Jasper went into Civil-War-battle-strategy mode. "What if we used Bella's trail for our advantage? We purposefully and strategically create a trial of Bella's scent, they smell it and lose control., we catch them off guard."

"Bella will not be bait!" Edward growled, his voice was angry and I could see the fiery storm begin it's rage in his eyes.

"Edward, she won't be used as bait. Of course not. We are just leading them off track a little to catch them off guard," Jasper explained, trying to calm him down a little.

"I don't care. I will not put her in any danger like that. What would happen if one were to slip away from us and follow the trail, hmm? No." The volume of voice rose the more he spoke. He was yelling now.

"Edward." I whispered to him, rubbing his cheek and effectively calming the storm to a rain shower. He looked at me and said sorry with his eyes.

"Listen to him, Edward." Alice said. "It's a very good idea." He sent her a little glare.

"Eddie, seriously man." Emmett said. "It would totally work. We plant a trail. The newborns who have no control over their thirst would find it and spaz out. We, who are unfazed by it, jump out and ambush them before they get anywhere. They can't see anything coherently with their bloodlust and are utterly confused. We kill them, they are gone lickity split!"

Edward just stared at him. Emmett laughed. "That means fast, dude."

"Yeah, I know it means. I'm just impressed with your thought process." We all laughed, Emmett pretended to throw a punch at him.

"So, does that mean you like the plan?" Alice inquired with little pleading voice.

Edward sighed. "I don't like it, that Bella is acting as indirect bait I mean. But I do have to say it is a good plan." He looked back at me again. "What do you think? Are you up to freaking out some vampires?"

"Oh it think I have been doing that for awhile now. But yes, I want to help." I smiled a big smile.

"Alright then. Are you absolutely positive?" I nodded enthusiastically. I wanted to help with this. No matter how small.

"Okay," He said with sigh. He pulled me closer into his chest and kissed my cheek.

Alice clapped once, gaining our attention. "I'll try to find it, see if it will work or not." We all nodded as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then her body became stone.

After what seemed like eternity - but it was probably only a minute - she opened her eyes. A satisfied smile spread across her face. "It will turn out wonderfully!"

Carlisle came back at that moment. "They said they would help. They will be here tomorrow." He looked around the room with skeptical eyes. Our faces must have said something to him. "What did I miss?"

We filled him in on our plan. He thought it would work wonderfully. So we had our battle plan all set up. We would go out and set the trail the day before. I would have a little camp set up, a heavy duty tent complete with a mini fridge and space heater.

They continued to touch up our little scheme as I started to doze off in Edward's arms. His fingers running through my hair was so soothing, and the little kisses he gave me made me that much more heavy-eyed. I felt his head whip to the window. I looked up, his eyebrows were knitted together, a frown on his mouth, and a puzzled look to his features. All that drowsiness left.

"What is it, Edward?" I touched the crease in between his eyebrows and smoothed it.

"Your father, he is coming down the driveway."

"What? Why?" No no no. He is to involved as it is already.

"He has something to tell us."

I looked around. Everyone was still in combat mode, preparing our mini war. They had maps of the forest out, marking every detail. Esme and Alice were making a list of the things I would need. Jasper was talking strategy in Civil War language.

I heard the knocks on the door. They looked up and their faces turned into shock as they smelled who it was.

Carlisle stood up to open it. "Hello Charlie, what brings you here?"

"Um… hey guys, the Port Angeles police found three new bodies… just thought you… should… know… Why do you all look like you're trying to plan to World War III?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"_Um… hey guys, the Port Angeles police found three new bodies… just thought you… should… know… Why do you all look like you're trying to plan to World War III?" _

"Wow, I've gotta give your father more credit, Bella. He is very good at deciphering his surroundings," Emmett exclaimed.

Rosalie slapped him. "Shut up, Emmett." He pouted and crossed his arms.

Charlie's eyes widened. "Wait, are you?"

"Dad, calm down," I said slowly. "We have it under control."

"Bella, tell me what is going on. Are you guys in trouble? Is it that Veronica girl? Are-" His words were going 50 miles a minute.

"Slow down, dad. I told you, we have it under control. And it's Victoria."

Charlie was looking a little flustered. "I really don't care about her name. Just tell me if my baby girl is in trouble."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Come sit, Charlie."

He sat in the open recliner, looking apprehensive. "Now tell me. I need to know if I should be worried or not. What is happening?"

"We are not completely sure of the exact outcome, but we have it under control." Carlisle said in his fatherly, leader voice that made me feel safer.

Charlie glared at him. "Stop avoiding the question." I was a little surprised at the force behind Charlie's voice, it was just a little out of character for him.

"About an hour ago Alice had a vision," Carlisle started, giving in to my father's pleas. "She had a vision of Victoria on an island off the coast of the northern Olympic peninsula. She had her newborn vampire army with her. She was discussing their attack on us. It will be fairly soon."

Charlie stared at him, wanting more. "Fairly soon as in…?" He prompted.

"As in Friday," Alice finished. "I saw a whole lot of snow that will be here by Friday."

Charlie's face paled. "Remind me why she is after you again?"

Emmett smiled, like he was excited to retell our epic story.

"Because Eddie boy over got defensive during a baseball game they invaded. So Mr. Sadistic James Man got all fired up for his little hunting game. Edward stopped him before he could begin his feasting. We stepped in and finished the deed, effectively burning a ballet studio down and pissing off the girlfriend." He finished with a proud smile. We sent glares. "What, too much?"

We nodded. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Oh, right." Charlie said, he was back in character now I see. Uncomfortable discussing the vampire adventures I have had in my life. "So, umm… Why does she bother going around the continent killing people and making an army that way? Wouldn't it just be easier to go round up a bunch of already changed vampires?"

"I don't think they would agree so easily to that." Jasper said. "It was a popular tactic back in the Civil War era. When the domination of the most heavily populated areas was the obsession among vampires."

A loud groan emitted from Emmett. "Can we do this later Jasper? I'm really not in the mood for your special history lesson."

"Shh! I haven't heard this one yet," I hissed at Emmett. Chuckles sounded through the room and a blush rose to my cheeks. Emmett kept on grumbling to himself. Something like "let's keep it quick."

Jasper smiled at me and continued. "Some vampires would go off and change people to make the biggest armies. They would battle other armies for the territory. That's how I was changed. A vampire named Maria took me when I was in the confederate army. Basically, as one war was sweeping the continent, an invisible war was sweeping the world." My eyes widened, so did Charlie's. "You see, newborn vampires are much stronger than older vampires, because they still have so much of their human blood in them. However, they are not well educated in the world of vampires, it is very possible that they would expose us because they have little to no control. Plus, the whole war aspect could get us exposed. So the Volturi stepped in and ended it. I got out before then though. I couldn't stand living off human blood, it tortured me feeling their emotions as I killed them, and not being able to shut it off. So I fled. Then I found Alice." They looked at each other with such emotion. I turned my head from their special moment.

"How was that Em? Not too horrible?" I asked him with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah. Short, sweet, and to the point. Now, moving on."

"One more thi-" Jasper started but was interrupted by guess who?

"Oh God, there's more!" Emmett threw his hands up.

"Emmett!" Esme whisper hissed, "calm down. This may be important."

"Anyways," Jasper continued, "their lack of control makes them a little more difficult to battle with and kill them. Unless you know the technique. I will teach you all when the Denalis are here."

The Cullens nodded. I became more nervous, though. Will this strength and no control make it more dangerous for them? I grabbed Edward's hand in mine, he laced our fingers together.

Charlie looked uneasy and confused.

"What's wrong, dad?" I asked him.

He let out a puff of air as his eyebrows rose. "Plenty. I don't like it, not at all."

"None of us do."

He nodded. "Umm, you aren't going to be… uh… out there, too. Right?"

I bit my lip. "Like… out there with the newborns, out there?" He nodded. "Kinda."

"WHAT!" I jumped up and all heads turned to him in shock. "What do you mean by 'kinda'?" He said after attempting to calm himself down.

"I'm gonna be out there, but not _with_ the newborns. I'll be up in the cliffs a couple miles off." I told him softly, bracing myself for another outburst.

"NO! No no no no! You will not be out there. Why in the world would you be in a three mile radius of an army of bloodthirsty vampires, anyway?" Oh, yup, there it is. I flinched.

"Charlie, calm down," Edward said slowly.

"Ha! My daughter is about to go out in the line of fire, an you expect me to calm down? What are doing to get these vampires that requires Bella to be out there." His face was turning from red to purple.

"I want to help, dad." He looked at me like I announced I was signing up for suicide bomber camp. Of course, in eyes I probably was. His head turned to Carlisle.

"We are going to create a trail of Bella's scent. The newborns will catch it and their bloodlust will consume them. Before they can follow it, we will stop them. They will be too dazed and confused to fight back with a winning chance. It will go over much quicker if we do this," he explained calmly.

"Bella will not be vampire bait," Charlie demanded. Edward looked around the room at his family. His face held a smug look saying 'I told you so'.

I, however, was verging on stepping across the line of annoyed and heading straight for pissed. He may ruin my chances to actually help. "It's already been decided, dad. That is our plan and we are sticking to it." I tried to make my voice sound firm and final, but I'm not so sure of how successful it was.

"NO! I won't stand for you putting Bella, _my _daughter, in danger like this!" The color his face is right now would be kinda pretty if it wasn't… you know… _his face _that displayed the color as he let his fury out in a loud, fiery explosion.

"Oh, sit down and cool off, Charlie. And keep that gun in it's holster, it won't do any good here." Alice called, her legs leisurely draped over Jasper's. "You don't have to worry. I've seen it." She gave him a comforting smile. "Bella will be just… she'll be…"

Her words trailed off into the air. All eyes turned to her. Some in shock. Some in confusion. And some both. Alice's eyes were blank.

"Is she having a vision?" Charlie whispered oh so quietly in my ear.

"Yeah."

"Yeesh. Today must be vision day, huh? Vision time, vision time, wake up the Alice, see what's-" Emmett's chant was cut short by Jasper slapping a hand over his overactive mouth.

I looked at Edward to find some kind of clue on his face, if this is a good or bad vision. His eyebrows were knitted together, his mouth turned down in a frown. He looked more confused than anything.

Alice blinked. She was silent, distress written all over her features. "I… why…?" She frowned. She looked just as confused and alarmed as Edward.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked gently but urgently.

She looked up at him, the same expression on her face. Then she turned to Edward. "I saw… I saw Edward." All eyes widened. A gasp slipped through my lips. Considering the fact that everyone looked baffled and troubled by this, I don't think he was all fine and dandy prancing through a field of flowers.

"Okay, what was happening?" Jasper urged.

"He was… in pain. Horrible, horrible pain." My eyes widened at her words. My breath became shaky. I gripped Edward's hand tighter in my own. I looked up at him. He met my gaze and held it.

I tore my eyes away to look franticly at Alice. "Why, Alice? What's wrong with him?" I'm sure my voice was sounding pretty hysteric.

"He wasn't physically hurt. Physically he is fine." She said. I just stared at her with a desperate look on my face. He is obviously _not fine_ if he is horrific pain.

"The pain is emotional. He was on his knees. His shoulders were hunched. His hands practically tearing out his hair. He looked up and face showed pure agony."

This is absolutely torture. Edward is hurt and in pain, and I don't know why and can't stop it.

"There is only one thing, or person, that could cause so much emotional pain for Edward," Rosalie said quietly from her perch on the stairs.

"Bella." All the Cullens, minus Edward, said simultaneously.

Edward began shaking his head, his features twisting and his arms pulling me tight against him.

Esme gasped. "Something is going to happen to Bella. More than just a scratch though. She may be taken away, or… ki-"

Edward whipped his head to Esme, looking sharply at her. He didn't want to hear the word.

I remembered Charlie then. His face was ashen and his eyes were huge.

"Dad…"

"I-I… You… No. Bella, please don't do this to me. Please stay home and stay safe. You can't fight a vampire. And you have told me your mermaids tricks won't do much. Just stay out of it. It's okay if this little war thing isn't as quick as possible, right?"

Gosh, this is killing me. "Dad, I am going to help."

"Let me help. I can take your place."

I sighed a pained sigh. He was already much to involved in this. "No, dad. You can't. If you want to help, stay with Billy. That way I have one less person to worry my pants off about."

"But, Bella-"

"Dad, please. Just do this for me." After a long pause, he nodded. But not without a frown upon his face.

"Thank you. Umm, why don't you go home and order a pizza or something for dinner, kay? I'll be home soon and will fill you in." He nodded again and fled through the door. I stared after him.

It was silent in the house for a few moments.

"I'm staying with you." Edward said. I looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving you alone on the cliffs if you will be hurt and taken away from me."

"But… Won't you be needed?"

He shook his head. "You can't talk me out of this. They will be fine. The newborns will be easy to take out. I'm staying with you."

I am actually okay with this. What if he got hurt during the fight? I couldn't ever live with it. How selfish, though. But, I'd rather have him next to me with his arms around me and know he is safe and feel a little selfish, than to be without him for the rest of my life.

"Okay, thank you." In more ways than one. I wrapped my arms around his torso, he kissed my hair.

"It doesn't make sense though." Alice said totally out of the blue. We looked at her funny. "I had a vision of this scheme before, it all turned out perfectly. What changed it so drastically?"

Carlisle started thinking. "Well, your visions change when someone makes a decision concerning that vision. Did we make any decisions that would alter the outcome?"

I thought back on our conversations and strategy plans. No, nothing that would.

"What if," Emmett began, "what if we didn't make the decision, What if the opposing forces did?"

When he starts thinking, he sure can come up with something. He was probably right, too.

"What could it be, though?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett shrugged. "We will just have to wait and see."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It is an awkward time when you are sitting at the dinner table as your father is loudly, and sloppily chewing his pizza while glaring at your vampire boyfriend because he put his poor daughter in jeopardy. Even though said boyfriend tried desperately to get you out of the position of danger -despite your constant plea of wanting to help.

I ate as quickly as possible in an attempt to bolt from the place in order to avoid the risk of more loud _constructive conversations _erupting. After Edward 'left', I ran up to take a quick bath, but not before discovering Edward lounging on my bed. I fell asleep in his arms.

He drove us over to his house the next day. He said everyone was out hunting, but I would find Alice inside. With a kiss that I'm sure was originally thought out to be short, he ran off into the woods.

I walked up the porch and opened the door. I stepped in to see two little, pale white feet with bright pink toenail polish hanging over the back of the couch. Only Alice. I walked up and looked over to the front of the couch. Alice's body was upside down, her head hanging off the edge of the cushions.

"Hey, Alice."

"Hello, Bella." She sounded frustrated.

"What are you doing?" I asked her cautiously.

"I'm trying to see what exactly happed to you that would cause my previous vision from yesterday. I want to know what they have decided that would give me that vision."

"Oh, any progress?"

"No." Her voice was deflated and irritated.

I moved around to the front of the couch and sat down in front of her spiky head. Her eyes were closed and her face was all scrunched up in concentration. Her fingers rubbing her temples.

"You okay?"

"If by okay you mean totally frustrated with the world and really pissed off at little miss Vicky - a whole lot more than before. Then yes, I am one step ahead of _okay_."

"That's not at all what I meant."

She rolled her eyes. In a blink she was sitting upright again. Her legs curled up underneath her, elbow resting on the back of the couch and propping her head up with a fisted hand. "_Soooo_, how was dinner?"

Oh, I'm sure you know very well how dinner was. I let out a breathy laugh. Alice patted my knee.

"He'll warm up to it… kinda. But we just put his only daughter out on the line."

"You know, I don't really think it matters if it's his _only _child. Eight kids or one, you are still maybe losing someone." She just laughed and rolled her eyes again.

"They're he-ere"

"AHHHHHHH!" The demonic, creeper voice made me drop the little water ball I was playing with, it splashed on my legs. I could feel it seep through my jeans and meet skin. Great. Wait… wait for it… Boom! And pop goes the tail.

I whipped around to face the back of the couch. Emmett was rolling around on the floor in hysterics, clutching his belly. I snarled at him only making him laugh louder. I could see the rest of the family who had come into the living room from preparing the 'practice battle field' at hearing my scream. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Gee thanks, Emmet. Now I get greet the guests as a mermaid," I said with venom in my words.

"HAHA! Oh, Bella… Ha… you-your HA! Oooooh your…haha-face, Bella! Ahahaha!" He was half-heartedly trying to calm himself down as he spoke.

I brought the rest of the contents in my glass up into the air and dropped it on Emmett's face. He stopped immediately, shock clear in his features.

"Holy crap!" He stood up and glared at me as he brought the hem of his shirt up to wipe his face. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to mess with vampires?"

I heard a snort from the watching crowd along with a mumbled 'to late for that.'

"Actually, Emmett, no. She was too busy telling me to stab them with a wooden stake if they messed with me." Alright, best come back I've made all day. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me.

Laughter filled the room as Alice danced up to us and sang, "One point for Bella!"

Edward sat down next to me and pulled me to his side. "She's got you beat, Em." Emmett huffed and plopped down in a chair.

"Okay, next order of business," I announced. "When are the Denalis getting here? I don't think we should freak them out any more than they probably already are if they are greeted by mermaid me." My head turned to Alice.

"They just turned down the driveway seven seconds ago. We have about three point six minutes. And don't fret too much, Bella. It was only a little drop of water. You'll dry up in no time."

"WAIT!" I jumped and glared at Emmet for startling me once again in the same ten minutes. "You have clothes on, right? 'Cause I don't think we want a repeat of last time…" His voice trailed off as he looked sideways at my tail.

Edward scowled at him while the rest of the room chuckled. Let's play with dear old Emmett, shall we?

"No, Emmett, I actually don't have any clothes on. I was just sitting here on the couch in your house buck naked while you guys stroll around doing whatever it is you do."

He stared at me with his mouth agape. "What were you doing that for! Eww! We have to disinfect it now."

And with that, my legs reappeared. Emmett gazed incredulously at my jean clad legs. "But I thought…?"

"It's called a sarcastic remark, Em." We all laughed as Emmett tapped his forehead.

_Ding dong!_

I stiffened when the doorbell rang. The realization that I didn't know who these people were occurred to me and I became nervous. Carlisle opened the door.

"Welcome! Please, come in." I heard Carlisle say.

"A pleasure to see you again, my friend." A male voice said this.

Four more female greetings were exchanged and everyone else got up to see the guests. Edward stood but stayed by me where I sat on the couch.

I turned around to see who had come through the door. A tall, dark haired man was shaking hands with Jasper. A woman was at his side, she also had black hair along with the same olive hue to her skin. She was smiling and talking with Esme. Three other girls were talking with Alice and Rose. One had pale blond hair, it reminded me of corn silk, so straight and sleek. Another with icy, blond hair that ended in a crisp line at her chin.

The third had her back turned to me, so I couldn't see her face. Her hair flowed in curly, strawberry blond tendrils down to the middle of her back. She was tall and had legs that didn't seem to end. Then she turned and I saw her flawless face. Like all vampires, the Denalis were inhumanly beautiful, but this vampire could very well give Rosalie some competition.

She ran over and threw her arms around Edward, it lasted a little to long for my liking. Edward hugged her back but also gently pushed her away. My jealously flared anyway.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Edward! The last time I saw you, you were such a mess. But I hear that mess is all cleaned up. I want to meet your Bella," she said excitedly.

I could see the other five looking expectantly at the couch. No, of course they weren't looking forward to spending some time with the couch, you silly. I knew they could see me and knew very well who I was. But they wanted an introduction. My cheeks burned.

Edward turned to me and smiled, his open hand outstretched. I put my hand in his and he pulled me up.

Turning us to the crowd and bringing me close, he said, "Denalis, meet Bella. Bella, meet-"

He was cut off by the strawberry blond throwing her arms around me. A squeal came through her mouth. I was caught just a little off guard there. I'm sure I was blushing even more furiously now.

"Oh, I'm so glad to finally meet _the_ Bella! We have heard so much about you from various phone calls. But don't worry, all good things. They were right about your scent, we won't eat you up though." A laugh emitted from her. She had so much energy, I'm starting to get worried that there will be another Alice. Dear God, we may die.

"Mmm, you are beautiful," she kept going. "Edward, you found a good one. Now tell us about yourself."

I bet I looked a whole lot like a fish right now. Wide surprised eyes and open mouthed. I saw Alice in a fit of giggles out of my peripheral vision. I will have to remember to get mad at her later, threaten to take a blowtorch to her wardrobe.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a little squeak and some 'uhs' and 'ums'.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you probably have no idea who in the world is talking to you. I'm Tanya." I nodded as she pulled the icy blonde to us. "This is Irina," then the pale blonde, "and Kate."

They both smiled and said hello. I smiled and greeted them back.

I was pulled over to the black haired couple next. "This is Eleazer and his mate Carmen. He is kind of our Carlisle." Tanya said this with a smirk.

"I-it's nice to meet you all." I stuttered out, not comfortable with all the attention. They all smiled at me.

Eleazer turned to Carlisle and said, "Carlisle, you have told us stories of mermaids here. They are indeed true?"

Carlisle glanced sideways at me, silently asking me if I was ready. I bit my lip as I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me. Okay, not outwardly staring, but I could see them sneaking some peeks at me. Of course they all knew it was true, and that mermaid was me.

Well, might as well get it over with.

I nodded to Carlisle. He smiled, acknowledging it. Esme went to the kitchen sink and filled up a glass of water. Edward walked me back to the couch as our guests followed curiously.

Esme set the cup down in front of me on the table. I took in a big breath and let it out in a puff.

"Alright, are you ready?" I said, more to myself then our awaiting observers. "I would tell you all to sit down, but… I don't think vampires can faint so…" A couple chuckles came after my trailing voice and a blush rose to my face.

Okay, here goes nothing. One… two… three. With that, I gingerly dipped my finger into the lukewarm water. I felt the tingle not two seconds later. Then there was a tail.

I looked up from my scaly appendage to see everyone of the Denails gaping at my tail, completely mystified.

No one said a word for what felt like hours, even though it probably hasn't been two minutes yet. It was so quite and tense that the loud shout practically made me jump out of skin…or scales… or both.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"EMMETT!" Half of the room yelled.

"What? The shocked silence was going on too long. Like, 23 more seconds and it would have fallen under the category of obnoxious. So I took on the privilege of ending it." I rolled my eyes at him.

I heard someone clear their throat, I'm assuming it was Eleazer since it was more on the masculine side.

"So… does this always happen with the contact of water?" He asked a little uneasily.

I nodded. "Yeah, any amount of water. If it's wet and it touches my skin, my fins come out."

Carmen was the next to come out of the trance, "How… How did it happen? What gave you this ability?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "This is a bit of a longer, kind of complicated story."

The looked intently at me, waiting for me to tell them the secret. "Alright…" I told them my story. Just like my mermaid friends, they were engaged the entire time. There eyes wide, and mouths totally silent -save for a few gasps here and there. They seemed to be at a loss for words when I finished. I heard a soft chuckle come from Edward.

"Oh, oh! Bella, do your water tricks!" Alice squealed.

"Water tricks?" Kate inquired. Or is that Irina…? My goodness, I'm going to make those two name tags, they look much too similar.

I smiled, "Um, yeah. I get some mermaid magic along with the tail. It was part of the enchantment," I explained to them. Their eyes widened and filled with a look of excitement.

"Well let's see them!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Okay, I have three powers, all pertaining to water, of course," I started. They watched intently as I brought up the contents of the glass in front of me. "Number one: controlling water. It's kind of a fancy telekinesis with just water." 'Oos' and 'ahhs' echoed throughout the tall room.

I regarded the water suspended in mid air. Hmm… let's be a little more creative than just ordinary spheres. Holding it up with one hand, I took my index finger of the other hand and slowly spun it. Gradually, the circle got bigger, forming the water into a spiral. I had everyone's attention now. They all gawked at my new control. I mean, even I am pretty darn surprised I had the concentration.

"Number two," I announced, continuing with my demonstration, "freezing."

I flatted the hand I used to spin my watery web and solidified it from the center on out.

"And finally, number three: heating."

I unhurriedly curled my fingers into a fist, retracing my steps, and melted the fragile ice. Once it was thawed out I tightened my fist to heat it to evaporation.

I finished my little show with a round of applause. There quite a few 'wows' and 'fantastics' and 'incredibles'. My faced warmed again.

Eleazer was the first to start the flurry of questions. "That is truly amazing, Bella. Now, how much strength do you suppose your powers have?"

"Well, I can defiantly cause some damage if I really concentrate. Nothing that could harm you beings of steel though. I didn't even know I could that spiral thing until just now, that's all new."

He nodded, a look of deep thought took home on his face.

A storm of more questions came hurtling at me. I answered as best as I could and tried my hardest not look overwhelmed. I'm sure I did though.

Carlisle saved me, saying they should start their fight training.

"Are you sure you want to watch? We are going to be out late, most likely. You'll get tired. And probably bored." Edward said as he zipped up my coat in the garage.

I was equipped with a large coat, snow pants, boots, gloves, and a hat. All that are arctic worthy I'm sure. The only thing this will do is give me a heat stroke.

"Yes, I'm positive. Are _you_ sure I need all this mumbo-jumbo on me?"

He chuckled at my word choice. "Yes," he replied with a smile, "There is snow outside and snow means cold."

"Yeah, like half an inch… and it's melting." I win!

He sighed. "Alright, let's look at this way. Do you want to be out there surrounded by melting, frozen water with exposed skin? Then you get wet and lose all your nice warm cloths to your mermaid ensemble?"

"I-" but I stopped. He had me there. Darn him.

His crooked smile emerged when he knew he won this one. My scowl faded in exchange for my dazzled face. He laughed gently and leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Come on." He took my hand and led me out of the garage to the outdoor classroom.

Charlie is letting me stay over night after I asked him using the excuse that they would be doing this late. It took Alice all of seven minutes to run to my house and pack my bag then run back again.

She joined the semi-circle formed around Jasper. Me and my Oompa-Loompa suit took a seat leaning back against a thick oak tree.

Jasper talked a little before they actually started the hands on stuff. He said to not let the newborns get their hands around you.

Alice went up to bat first. I was very worried about her, she is so very little. I learned I had no need to worry though. I watched as Jasper and Alice performed an intricate dance with Alice foreseeing every move he would make a second before.

Edward came up next. After I got past that horrible nervous feeling for him, it was just as interesting to watch as Alice's practice. He knew every move Jasper would make as well. When he finished he came over to sit with me.

A few more of them practiced their fighting before it was Kate's turn. She seemed just a little bit wary, but there was a lot of confidence too.

She was doing good, well, as far as I could tell at least. They were moving so fast it was basically a blur. Every one of them was. For maybe two seconds, though, their dance slowed down enough so that I could see what was happening.

Jasper had both hands gripped around her right arm. Kate's hand flung up to his hold. Suddenly, a breathy, agonized sound came out of Jasper's mouth as he fell to the ground.

A gasp escaped my lips. "Oh God, what just happed?" I shrieked. I turned to Edward and said, "What happened? Is he okay?"

"Relax, love. He is just fine," he replied easily with his crooked grin.

I turned back to the scene with my brow furrowed. Kate had walked over to Jasper.

"Oh my God. Jasper I'm so sorry. I panicked. I hope I kept it low. It was low right? It didn't hurt too bad?"

Okay. I'm thoroughly confused. What was low?

Jasper just hopped right back up, like something hadn't just completely knocked the wind out him. He smiled at Kate. "It alright, Kate. It wasn't that bad. I just wasn't expecting it."

I looked at Edward, my face prominently displaying my puzzlement. "I am totally lost here."

Edward chuckled, "It's her power. She has the ability to create the illusion of pain, just like Jane. But hers requires physical contact."

"Oh, okay. Got it." I said and nodded my head. Sandy blond and scary shocking power equals Kate, I'll remember that.

Jasper clapped his hands once and said enthusiastically, "Who's next?"

Well, Edward was right. I did get bored.

After the fact that no one was actually going to get hurt right now was locked in my brain I kinda tuned out. Everybody had been going up for their second and third turns. So now I just have my Oompa-Loompa suit to keep me company.

I decided to turn to water. My powers have proven themselves to be quite entertaining on numerous occasions. I melted a patch of thin snow and brought up into the air. I looked at it, a little orb of water. Just like always. I could make a fancy spiral out of this. What else could I do? I used my finger to sort of draw the spiral. Let's do something simple like that again.

I kept it hovering with one hand and used my index finger on my other hand. I moved the water into a five pointed star. The easy kind where the continuous line crosses over itself a couple times.

I put my finger down to look at my poorly done star. I crumpled it back into a ball. What else…? A heart is pretty simple. I moved my finger to form a loopy heart. This one was better. I experimented with some more shapes until I could sense someone watching me.

I looked up from my attempt at a flower to see Edward looking at me. A smile decorated his face. A beautiful, beautiful smile… And his eyes too, they were so happy. He had just hunted today so they were a rich golden honey. The setting sun created a million amber sparkles covering his skin.

His smiling face suddenly turned to one of confusion and surprise. One of those 'what just happened?' kind of looks. It was directed at the levitating water.

I tore my eyes away from Edward to look at my weird shape thing. What I saw was not a weird shape thing. I couldn't hold back the small, shocked shriek that escaped through my lips.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_I tore my eyes away from Edward to look at the weird shape thing. What I saw was not a weird shape thing. I couldn't hold back the small, shocked shriek that escaped through my lips._

Staring at me, inches away from my face, was a perfectly formed bust of Edward. It held the same dazzling look that the real Edward just had moments before. The crooked smile, laughter in his eyes, the setting sun was even making it sparkle.

I looked up when I heard footsteps. Edward had walked over to me and sat down, staring at the replica I held up in mid air. Wow, I'm surprised I didn't drop it in my shock. Everyone else seemed to be in the same state.

Carlisle was by me next. "How in the world…"

"_I don't know_!" I cried in reply.

"What were you doing right before you saw it?" He asked me.

"Umm… I was looking at Edward," I could feel the red blossoming on my cheeks. "Thinking about him, about how dazzling he looked." Oh yeah, red as red can be. Edward just smiled, though, looking at me. "I was experimenting with the water control power, seeing what else I could do. And I guess that's a whole lot more than I expected."

"Oh oh oh!" Alice squealed as she danced over to me, "can you do me next?" She looked so excited.

I laughed, "I'll try. No promises on it justifying you. I'm not sure I can do something again that I wasn't even aware I was doing."

"Well, you'll never know unless you try." She sat down right in front of me and gave me a stunning smile.

I froze Edward's… head… that I was still holding; not wanting to ruin it. I placed it by my side and got some more water. I relaxed myself, then concentrated on Alice's face. Every detail. From the curve of her nose to the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. I looked at the water, and there was Alice. I turned back to real Alice, and back to water Alice again. I could pick out the flaws, but I have to admit I did pretty darn good job.

Alice scooted up next to me to see it. "Wow, not bad at all! That's amazing, Bella!"

A round of 'ooos' and 'ahhs' came from the audience. I froze this one too. Before I could do anything with it, Emmett's hands reached out to grab the ice Alice head.

"Holy crap, Bells! This is awesome! You could have the most successful ice sculpture franchise in the world." He tossed the head around, turning it to view it from every angle.

"Yes, because that is what I want to do with my life. _Ice Sculptor Extraordinaire_!" I said mockingly, spreading my hands out in the air.

"Hey! Do you know how cool that would be, though?" He threw Ice Alice into the air. Before he could catch it, Alice did first.

She cradled her sculpture to chest as though it were the most precious thing to her in the world. "Stop it! That's my head you're playing with, you might break it.

It didn't work. The plan failed. A huge fire roared in the middle of the woods. An army of Victoria's newborns ripped apart my vampire family, savagely and carelessly throwing each piece into the flames. The inferno raged on, swallowing the entire forest. Soon the conflagration had engulfed all of Forks, then Washington.

I just watched it spread. That's all I could do. I floated in the water, my fins beneath me, and I watched the fire kill and destroy. I did what I could. I set a trap, a trap that failed. My powers couldn't stop this.

I just watched as the world exploded in a fiery bang.

My eyes shot open and I bolted up-right, ram rod straight. I was panting, sweat dripping down my neck. My vision was a blurry mess. I could soon make out the shelf with rows upon rows of music and a gold carpet beneath it.

"Bella?" I heard a soft, velvety voice from behind me.

I laid back down next to Edward. He gently moved the damp clumps of hair from my face. "I'm sorry, I'll have to yell at Emmett in the morning for waking you up."

Oh, that must have been the loud bang, Emmett downstairs. Not an explosion. Everyone is alive. Nothing is burning. I still had to peek out the window to check.

"Bella? Are you okay, love?" Edward asked me, sounding a tad bit worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I guess I was spacing out. That dream freaked me out. Just a dream.

"Are you sure? You were getting restless, talking too. You sounded scared, something about a fire and failing." I could see the pain in his eyes.

"It was nothing, just a nightmare. I'm okay." I snuggled closer to him.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "It was just a dream, you're okay. It was just dream." He began humming my lullaby.

It's not me I'm worried about. I couldn't let that dream become a reality. I saw myself, floating helplessly in the water, unable to do a thing to help save my family. Then I thought about the ice heads. If I could do that, what else could I do? How far can my freezing power go? And my heating power. What else can I do? I need to find out so I can know if I can possibly help more.

"Um, Edward?" I whispered.

He stopped humming. "Yes, love?"

"Do you… do you think I could practice with my powers tomorrow? See what else I can do?"

"Of course, I would love to know as well."

I smiled. "Great, thank you." I felt his cold lips kiss my forehead.

I fell back asleep, feeling a little bit better about things.

"Ugh, darn it! Okay, I'm going to try again."

I have been practicing my powers by the river for about three hours now. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett encouraged and helped me. Actually Emmett just wanted to watch me smash some things with ice.

Carlisle had noticed that the amount of water I bring up is always a rather small quantity. So that's what I'm working on now, more water. I have been working my way up, the farthest I've gotten to is about four feet in diameter. I keep dropping them though. Yeah, didn't know that could happen either, but it does. And let me tell you, the first time it happens, it scares the hell out of you.

But these things are heavy when they get big. Not as heavy as it would be if you were physically carrying that much water rather than holding it up in mid-air. Nonetheless, it's heavy. It's not heavy like, lifting weights heavy, but more weighing me down. It's hard to explain.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself, focusing on my concentration. That's the key, Carlisle said, concentration. Yeah, that and upper body strength. Which I seem to lack.

I put my hands out at arms length, then slowly elevated them. A huge ball of water rose from the river. I could feel my arms starting to quiver, but I held my stance, putting all my strength into holding this darn thing up. I counted in my head.

…58, 59, 60.

"Ah, aha! A minute! That's the longest I've gone with this one!" I exclaimed with joy and elation.

"Great job, Bella," Carlisle said enthusiastically. "Now don't lose your concentration. Go ahead and freeze it now."

This is part two. I freeze it and then throw it at one of the many large rocks across the river they brought over from who knows where. We are seeing how hard and fast I can throw the water/ice.

I nodded then flexed my hands flat. The giant orb froze all the way through. I pulled my hands back bringing the ice with me. Then, in a quick and precise movement, I thrust my hands forward. The ball shot through the air, a white blur. It slammed into a boulder, crumbling itself and the stone into many big pieces. That is some hard ice there.

I looked at it, awestruck. This is by far the best I have done all day!

"Holy crap! Bella, look at that! That was awesome! Hey, Jazz, get out here and see this!" Oh yeah, this what Emmett is out here for.

Edward came over to hug me and give a congratulatory kiss. "Incredible, you are really improving. I am so proud of you, Bella," he said with affection as he held me in his arms.

I gave him a thank you kiss.

"What do you think, Carlisle?" I asked, "can I hurt a vampire yet?" Well, aren't I a violent one today.

He chuckled at my phrasing. "I don't know, it's possible. But, best not experiment with that here and now, it would be better in a few days where it would be more helpful."

I internally shuddered.

In a few days…

_A few days later…_

"Okay, right here is where Alice saw the beginning of the trail," Edward announced, standing in front of a line of trees leading into the forest.

I looked at where he was pointing, then at the map, then around the huge clearing. "Are you sure?"

He looked at me with a crooked smile. "Positive."

"Alright, we will go with your advanced, vampire eye judgment. To me it all looks pretty much the same."

He chuckled and kissed me on my cheek. "Are you ready, then?"

I adjusted the backpack on me and nodded. Edward had a much larger, much heavier backpack filled with stuff for setting up our camp site up on the bluff. Every thing is built for Antarctic weather, because that's what I'll be sleeping in… lots of snow… in a tent… Sounds like fun right?

By now, the thin layer of snow had melted, so I didn't have to cover every inch of skin. But that will be back tonight.

Edward directed me on where to walk. I just walked and breathed on some stuff, dropped a couple hairs, left my scent. Sounds weird, but I'm saving lives and time.

Suddenly Edward stopped. "Right here is where we will attack."

"Right here?" I looked down, leaves on the ground, a rock, some plants, and fallen tree behind me. I looked back up. There are leaves and plants and rocks and fallen trees everywhere. "How do you know?"

A smile emerged on is face. "Because the map is marked here," he pulled out a little GPS thing that looked too complicated for me to use, "and our current latitude and longitude matches the marked spot on the map."

"Ah yes, latitude and longitude. I understand those."

Edward laughed and pulled off his sweatshirt, "here, put this on then I'm going to carry you and show you something."

I pulled his sweatshirt over my head, it was cold but cozy and smelled like Edward. "I'm not complaining, but why am I wearing your sweatshirt?"

"To mask your scent."

"Oh, okay." I went over to him and he scooped me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"They are going to corral them a short distance," then he ran for barley ten seconds, "into here."

We were in another clearing, not nearly as big as the baseball clearing where we started in, but just big enough to have a mini war.

"This is where the fight will take place," he said.

"Oh," I shuddered, picturing my family here attacking and killing, it was hard. The civil Carlisle, loving, motherly Esme, petit Alice. I laid my head on Edward's chest.

He stroked my hair. "They will all be just fine, you don't have to worry," he said as if he really could read my mind.

I nodded.

He looked at his watch. "We should get going so I can set up the tent before it gets dark." He reached for the water bottle in the side pocket of the oversized back pack. "Are you ready?"

This was another part of the plan. Because the newborns would still be able to smell me while running with Edward, I had to be a mermaid so I would smell more fishy.

"Yup," I said.

He handed me the water bottle. I quick took off Edward's sweatshirt so I wouldn't loose it during the transformation. After unscrewing the cap I stuck my finger inside. I felt the tingling sensation and we both watched my legs fuse together and turn to dark blue scales. I slipped the sweatshirt back on.

"Even the crystal thinks you look beautiful in that color," he said smiling.

Touching the necklace around my neck, I laid my head on his chest and stretched my neck to kiss his. He tightened his hold on me then sped off into the trees, heading to the bluffs where we would sit and wait for the killing to be done.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I know I'm going to sound like Emmett here, but, _holy crap_! It's _freezing_! I have so many layers of thermal clothing on that I'm sure people would think I gained thirty pounds. A heavy duty winter jacket and snow pants are on top. A thick hat is covering my head and thick mittens on my hands. I stuffed those hand warmers into every possible place, and I shoved myself into three sleeping bags. I'm still cold to the point of slight pain though. With shivers that are racking my body, a person may think I'm convulsing. I can barley talk because of it.

The snow had begun to fall shortly before we arrived, which made it quite difficult to dry off. I couldn't really put anything on my tail to keep it warm. We have been here for a few hours and I have barely warmed up. I tried the idea of boiling the water in the water bottle but it cooled off too quick. The more I heated it, the more it evaporated, and we had a limited amount of them so I used them sparingly.

I couldn't sleep at all, the violent shivers kept waking me up. It hurt to see the pained look on Edward's face, knowing he could do nothing to help it. He did the best he could though, keeping distance between me and his snow cold body. I however didn't like him being shoved deep in the corner of the opposite side of the tent. So we made a compromise. If I put on another hat and shoved more hand warmers in it, I could lay my head on a folded up blanket on his lap. Hey, works for me.

Suddenly, I was woken up by another round of convulsive like shivers. I gasped and pulled the heaps of fabric closer to me.

"Oh, Bella," I heard Edward say desolately. "This is completely irrational. I'm going to move before you-"

"N-n-n-n-n-no! S-s-s-s-stay!" I said as firmly as possible with a shaking voice. I tried to keep talking to a minimum, it was much to difficult. I snuggled my head further into his lap.

"Bella, love, this is killing me, you're lips are purple. Tell me, what can I do?" He asked desperately.

"I'm f-f-f-f-f-fine." I tried, but I knew he wouldn't take it. He sighed. "H-h-h-h-h-how l-l-l-l-l-l-l-long d-d-d-did I s-s-s-s-s-sleep?"

"About an hour and a half. It's around 3 a.m. now."

I nodded. An extremely vigorous wind ripped through then, sending more violent shivers raking down my body. Edward looked down at me, misery swimming through the gold of his eyes as he watched me shake uncontrollably. It was hurting me watching him be hurt.

"W-w-w-w-w-water b-b-b-b-b-bottles," I said. He nodded and quickly dug in the back pack realizing what I was going to do.

He held three in front of me. I took the mittens off one hand and peeked it out just enough for what needed to be done. I curled my fingers in, aiming at the bottles. It began to slightly fog up inside, so I stopped.

I put my mitten back on and he handed me the very heated water bottles. I clutched them tightly to my chest. I sighed in relief as I felt heat course through me. I curled my legs up closer to the warmth.

It wouldn't last long, but it would be long enough for me to fall asleep. Soon, I did, with the help of Edward and my lullaby.

When I woke up in the morning it was much warmer with the sun and no wind. I had even started to sweat a little. I shed off many layers of clothing. I was now wearing a normal amount of clothing for the winter time, a winter coat and hat, and in only one sleeping bag. I woke up only one other time because of the water bottles and lost no toes. I call that a victory.

Now, I was laying down with my head on a pillow and Edward parallel to me. The only contact he allowed was our clasped hands.

"How we do we know when it starts?" I asked quietly. I was starting to get nervous. For all I know, they could already be killing each other and I'm just sitting up here completely oblivious to it.

"It's all a guessing game on time for now. Alice doesn't know the exact time on when they get there. Only where and how. They said they were going to leave at ten a.m. which she thinks will give them at least a half hour to prepare," he answered.

"Oh," was my reply.

We didn't talk much after that. It was just a comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as it can get when you are waiting for combat to begin. Edward must have noticed my distress. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap. He made sure I was tucked nice and snug in my cocoon before pulling me close. I laid my head on his chest and stared at nothing.

There was an odd sensation pulsing in me, one that made me feel that something was off in our little world, not quite right. I suppose it's like a motherly instinct, telling me something went wrong. And that something is bad. I don't know what happened, or what will happen. There is just this feeling… It's got me worried.

"Bella!" I heard from Edward, it was firm but laced with something that sounded like slight fear or concern.

I jumped, startled, and looked up at Edward. "What?"

"That's the fifth time I have said your name. Are you okay, you seem really distant." He said with troubled eyes.

I bit my lip and my brows furrowed. "Um… yeah I'm fine… I just have this felling that… that something is going to go wrong or has gone wrong. I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting and it's messing with my head."

"It's going to be fine, the newborns will be so confused, it will go by quick." He assured me, rubbing my back.

Yeah, the problem is, it's not them I'm worried about right now. Maybe I'm wrong, though. Let's check.

"Can you hear them? Like, literally hear them?"

He paused, seeming to think about his answer. "No. Just the really loud things." He answered finally.

Hmm… Nope. Don't want to know what those really loud things are.

"Can you '_hear_' them?" I asked hopefully even though I already knew the answer.

He smirked, "No, I remember I told you a while ago it's kind of like a radio, right? Well, their towers are just to far away for me to pick up the signals."

I chuckled. "My tower must be broken then."

He laughed with me. "Yeah, I guess so." I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed the top of my head.

Maybe my tower really is broken and is just picking up false signals telling me to be worried. Everything seemed to be fine right now.

But then Edward's laughing abruptly stopped and his head whipped to left. I could barely make it out, but I'm pretty darn sure he just said, "That tower just came close enough."

Whoops! Spoke too soon about that whole 'just fine and dandy' thing.

My heart rate sped up as I saw the fear and anger and worry spread over Edward's face.

"What?" I asked him frantically, "Edward, what's wrong?"

I didn't get an answer, though. Edward became a blur and still again before I could register what was happening. The tent had been ripped apart, the walls laying limp on the ground. One of the poles narrowly missed my head as it fell. Edward was standing, staring at one spot in the trees. It wasn't snowing anymore, so I didn't have to worry about getting wet and sprouting a tail. I had other things to worry about right now.

"Edward, tell me what's happening." I placed a hand on his arm. "Edward."

Still nothing. He was totally still, and tense. He kept staring at the trees. My breathing was starting to pick up as a result of my growing panic.

I followed Edward's gaze. Something was there. No, some_one_. A figure emerged from the forest. One with pale white skin. Inhumane beauty. And a head full of flaming hair.

_Victoria_.

It's a good thing I'm sitting, because it's a sure fire thing I would have collapsed.

"Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you two here." She said with an evil smirk planted on her face. "I noticed you weren't fighting with your family down there - which, might I add, was getting very intense - when I smelled a trail. It smelled of a certain vampire and something sort of fishy, almost tropical. So I sent in part dos of my little army and followed it. And just look who I found at the end!"

Part dos! What does she mean by _part two_!

A low growl rumbled in Edward's chest as he pushed me further behind him.

"Now, now, no need to be hostile, Edward." She chuckled in an 'I know something you don't know kind of way'. It pissed me off and scared the shit out of me at the same time. I also didn't like the way Edward's name sounded coming off of her lips.

"Why? Why would you tell the Volturi?" Edward asked her.

"Oh, I didn't do that." We both looked confused. "The newborn I was running with did, I guess it really freaked her out. She didn't come home from that certain trip to Italy." I shuddered as a violent glint passed through her eyes.

"But then I got to thinking, 'why kill, when you can torture'? I had originally thought that when they paid you a visit, they would take Isabella dear away to their crypt of a castle. That way I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty and you would both be tortured by being away from each other. We know how well that went last time you were separated." She wore a mock sad face.

Then she sighed dramatically. "But, that didn't go the way I wanted it to. So I just decided to make some adjustments to my master plan."

The word 'decided' stuck out in my mind. Decided. That must have been what caused Alice's vision the other day, the one where Edward was in pain. Oh, God. Please, oh please don't become reality.

"Alright, here's what I came up with, and let's see what you think, hmm? Sound good? Okay." She is a lot like James, they both love their games. "I'm going to immobilize Edward over here. Don't freak out Bella, I'm not going to kill him. Just rip a couple limbs off."

"Yeah, thanks. 'Cause that won't make me freak out at all." Dear Lord, did I just say that out loud?

Victoria laughed and continued with her story. "So, after Edward's arms and legs are out of sight and he can no longer move, I'll snatch up Bella and take off with her, of course she will be a mermaid at all times so dear sister, Alice, won't be able to see her. The rest of your Cullen family will keep you from killing yourself, Edward, while I have Bella." She said, finishing her plan with an accomplished tone.

How did she know so much about us? How miserable Edward and I were during that time, how Alice can't see me as a mermaid?

"That wraps it up," she announced. "How about we get this plan into motion."

That's when Edward lost it. He lunged at Victoria and they were on the move. I could barley keep up with their movements, but I knew very well what was happening.

I couldn't breath. After my heart stopped for three beats, it started again at a high paced frenzy.

I watched in terror as they sped around on the cliff. They weren't a total blur so I could see some of what was happening, though I wished dearly that I couldn't.

Victoria's hands shot forward for Edward's arms. He ducked and knocked her off her feet. He tried to jump on her but she rolled away and kicked him, sending him skidding on the ground towards me. It caused a pillar of snow to shoot at my face. I shrieked and felt it start to melt and saturate my hair and skin. Well, that's just great. Within seconds, I had my fins. I lost my coat with the rest of my clothes, but I still had my heavy sleeping bag.

I looked back up to see them rolling around again. Neither getting hurt and neither advancing. It heightened my fear. How long could this go on?

I had to stop it, or at least help move it along. I got an idea.

Suddenly, they stopped moving. They just stopped. It was like someone had a remote and pressed the pause button at them. Both had their arms around the other, ready to pull off an appendage. Maybe that's why they stopped, in fear of losing a limb by opposing force if they made one move.

Victoria's head turned to me, she wore a menacing smile. Edward's grip on her tightened, but he made no other move.

"Bella, let's play a little game, shall we? We are going to pretend that we are in that precious ballet studio." I could see what Victoria is trying to do. Distract Edward, so she can finish the job. That is not my plan, honey.

"You mean the ballet studio where Edward and all the Cullens saved me from your James? _That_ ballet studio?" I'm might just play with her a little bit.

"Yes, but we are going to switch things up a bit, create excitement in our lives. What do you say?" I raised and eyebrow, egging her on. She threw me a sneer slash smile combination, and frankly, it scared me just a bit.

"First off, it's me there with you. Not James. Second, your beloved Cullens don't get there in time. And there is no happily ever after. How about we play _that_ game?"

No, I don't think so. I heard Edward growl. He had to stay in control if this was going to work. I put on my big girl pants along with a strong and confident face. "In the ballet studio, I was the weak one. The baby chick staring straight into the eyes of the fox. I had no way to defend myself."

Edward's eyes widened, he stared at me with alarm. I'll bet anything you want that he just figured out where this was going. His face saying: 'shut up, Bella! Before you get yourself killed!' of course it probably wasn't phrased like that, because, well because he is Edward. I just continued on with my little speech.

"This time, I am a little more than human as you already know. I have a power to defend myself now. I can be… the porcupine scaring off the bear after he bit down on his quills." Okay, that's a weird analogy, but it's the best I could come up with on short notice. They both looked at me funny. I couldn't stop now, I was in the zone. "I plan to use those powers."

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "Jump in the water right now and swim to the Kingdom. You are faster than she is and she won't be able to find the Kingdom. Go, please," he pleaded with me.

I glanced over my shoulder at the wide expanse of never ending, blue waves. When I looked back at them they still remained in that same position.

"No, Edward. I want to help, do something more than create a trail. I can help you now, so let me help finish the mess I made."

I willed myself not be wavered by the look he was giving me. Instead, I put my hands out on either side of me. I took a deep breath and focused my concentration on the water behind us. Slowly, I raised my hands about a foot, bringing up the biggest ball of water I have ever made. Which, of course, made it the heaviest. But the power I felt coursing through me as I watched the shock and alarm cover Victoria's face gave me the strength to hold it up.

When it was directly over my head, I flexed my palms and it became a solid hunk of ice. I moved it in front of me. Then I brought my hands backwards, bringing the jumbo-sized ice cube back a few inches, as well.

I stared through the clear ice and saw the red blob on top of Victoria's disoriented form. I stared at it and focused my aim. I actually wasn't sure if this was even going to work, but I quickly thrust my hands forward with as much strength my body could offer.

In that same moment, I yelled, "Edward! Move!"

Then, everything kind of happened in slow motion. Just before the ice made it to them, Edward disentangled himself from a traumatized Victoria's loosened grip and bolted to my side, landing in a crouch.

The ice slammed into Victoria, sending her hurtling through the air. She collided with a tree on the other side of our battle field, which was quite a ways away, knocking it down. The ice lay halfway between us in a pile of smaller chunks. Before Edward could get to her, she dashed away into the forest, the opposite direction of the clearing.

We were both still for a while after. Stunned by what had just taken place. I was confused. What just happened? Where did she go? Edward was the first to move, I was still frozen in a daze. I saw the fallen tree, the splinters of cracked wood sticking out the end were pointing straight at me.

Edward walked over to me and kneeled down so we were at eye level. He put his hands on my face, his palms cupping my cheeks. He stared into my eyes, looking for something to tell him I wasn't damaged.

"Bella? Are you okay, love?" He asked me gently.

I couldn't move or find my voice. I just blinked, hoping he wouldn't think I was paralyzed from trauma.

That's when the cold hit me. I was covered in nothing but a scaly bikini top, and of course it was snowing again so I wouldn't be changing back anytime soon. I guess I was too caught up in the moment and fueled with adrenaline that I didn't notice the cold. I felt the goose bumps rise on my skin and the shivers restarted.

Edward quietly cursed and grabbed the sleeping bag, fully unzipping it to wrap me up against the flannel lining. He did the same with a second one. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He held me for a moment and kissed my forehead. I clutched the chest of his shirt in my fist. Then he stood and bolted for the trees heading to the clearing. I hid my face in his shoulder from the biting wind.

Somewhere along the way, I found my voice again. "Are you mad at me, Edward? For doing that?" I asked into his shirt knowing he could still hear me.

"No, I'm actually extremely proud of you even though you could've killed yourself. You were very brave." I could picture his smile of pride.

I smiled too, and shook my head against his shoulder. "One of the scariest thing I've ever done." I mumbled.

Edward chuckled.

"The fighting is done, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, I can smell and hear the fire."

The fire. Burning the ripped bodies of the vampires. The image of James burning in the ballet studio flashed in my mind.

When we broke through the tree line of the clearing I lifted my head for a head count. All eleven were there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Alice bounded over to me and crushed me in a hug. It was a little awkward since I was still in Edward's arms.

"Oh my God, Bella! I'm so, so sorry!" She cried out.

"What for, Alice?"

"I had a vision of her going to you. Someone would have gone up there, but there was another army sent in, lead by a different vampire. Both him and Victoria had the same motives, though. I think they were working together, but separately. I was only watching Victoria, we didn't know she was a co-leader, so I think that's why I didn't see this other round of newborns. Oh, Bella, I'm sorry!" She wailed at hyper speed. So that's what Victoria meant by 'part two'.

"Shh, Alice. It's okay, I'm okay." I said, trying to sooth her. "Now, are you okay?"

She smiled slightly. "Yes, only one injury. Carlisle is helping her now."

I peered in the direction she was pointing. Behind the wall of Tanya and Irina, I could see Carlisle bending over Kate doing something with her arm. I gasped as I realized what happened.

A laugh came from over there, then I heard Kate call, "Sorry, Bella. Didn't mean to scare you. I was just having a little too much fun and got distracted. I'm fine, though. Carlisle is a great doctor."

I huffed. Again with the fun!

Emmett and Jasper walked over to us, Emmett wearing his trademark grin. Count on Emmett to be the one smiling and joyful after just killing a couple dozen vampires.

"Hey there, Flippers! Fill us in on the Cliff of Horrors. I wanna hear about some ass-whopping."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? You haven't had enough yet?"

He laughed a booming laugh. "HA! Nope!"

We gathered around in a circle in the middle of the clearing. I could see the orange roaring fire off to the side, just far enough away from the trees. Edward told everyone about what happened. He said I shocked her to the point of fear and she knew she wouldn't win.

Fear? In _Victoria_? Caused by _me_? Wow, I'm flattered.

"So she ran away," he finished.

A collective "WHAT?" and "NO!" sounded through the group.

"Where did she go?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, she didn't either. She just ran the opposite direction of here." Edward replied.

"Alice," Carlisle said, "can you see where she's going?"

She put her fingers to her temples and closed her eyes. After a minute of silence she opened her eyes and dropped her hands. "No, she hasn't figured that out yet."

I heard Edward sigh. I looked up at his frustrated face. His eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth was set in a frown. "I do know one thing: she's planned to come back."


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, let's answer some questions!**

**Allebasii: Q: how are they talking and how in the world do they have books at the bottom of the ocean?**

**A: I don't mean to sound blow-upy and rude, but I have gotten so many of these questions! Would you rather them communicate in sign language? If this story was logical and followed the laws of physics, they would not be talking under water. But it doesn't! There are vampires and mermaids talking underwater, that's how this story is gonna go. *deep breath* sorry about that. Anyhoo… As for the books, um… they just do. They were gonna learn that stuff from a book so they needed books down there. Hope that answers your question!**

**Dancercutie552: Q: It takes forever for you to put up a chapter, why exactly? I know you have and school and stuff now, but still.**

**A: I wish I could get them up quicker, but my parents like to take advantage of this no school thing (which I still don't have till the 7th****) and go on a lot of trips to grandma's or camping and things like that with two or three day breaks in between. So, basically I have busy summer and honestly not much time. Hope that answers your question!**

Chapter 32

It's been a while since Victoria's attack. Agonizing, waiting seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Hours turned into days. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. It didn't go by fast. No, each tick of the clock dragged on. Each one seeming further apart than the last.

Every moment was filled with tension, we were all waiting for Victoria to jump out from any corner and make her reappearance to ambush us all. They tried to hide their worry, put on a 'happy' and 'everything's all hunky dory' mask. Attempting to 'protect me', as Edward would put it. They did cover it well, though. No one really noticed anything abnormally strange from the Cullen clan at school. But, I guess, only if you knew them as well as I did, would you be able to see that they were on edge, ready to jump at a moments notice.

So I did worry, it wouldn't matter what they did, though. I knew what was coming and it never left my mind. Every sudden sound or movement made me jump. Every time I heard a door open, leaves rustle, or a shadow dance across the walls, I pictured a red haired vampire stalking me. It was seriously freaking me out, to an obnoxious extent. And it was either scaring or annoying Charlie. Even though I knew it would do nothing, I closed and locked all of the doors and windows, sleeping with the blinds shut and tucked safely in Edward's arms, taking every precaution I could.

Alice has seen quick flashes of Victoria, but never enough to know anything. We were walking through life knowing someone was going to jump out at us, but not when.

It has taken a while, but five months have passed. More specifically, January twelfth turned into June fifth. Yup. I'm graduating today.

All of the events that happened in those five months led us up to where we currently are: my father and I sitting in the living room waiting for Edward to arrive and bring us to the ceremony.

Charlie has become much more comfortable with the fact that his daughter lives in the world of the supernatural. He doesn't flinch when the word 'vampire' or 'mermaid' or 'werewolf' is brought up. Watching me use my powers doesn't freak him out anymore either. Okay, it freaks him out a little still, but otherwise, he is fine.

Speaking of freaking out… That is exactly what Charlie was doing when I got home from that fateful day. You'd have thought that he hadn't slept in weeks when he flung the front door open.

His clothes were rumpled, and I'm sure he slept in and worn them for the entire time I was gone. His hair was greasy and sticking out at every angle. There were purple shadows under his eyes, which looked slightly crazed. Overall, he basically looked like a drunken hobo. Oh! Let's not forget the numerous bags of junk food and empty beer bottles strewn around the living room. After he hugged me and rambled on about how insanely worried he was I scolded him for not taking better care of himself and the house.

The sound of Edward's car pulling up to the house brought me back to the present. I stood and ran to open the door just as Edward stepped on to the porch. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck. His snaked around my waist.

He bent his head to kiss my cheek, I could feel the smile on his lips. He pulled back and shot me his crooked smile.

"Well, hello there," he said in his honey voice. "Are you ready to graduate?"

I grimaced. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't wait to officially be out of high school. It was the whole concept of having to walk up on stage and get my diploma that I was dreading. Emphasis on the '_walking on stage_' part.

Edward wasn't all that thrilled either. It meant we were getting closer to the out come of a certain decision made regarding my humanity. I guess I'm not really totally human anymore, though… So let me rephrase that: my fishy-humanity.

"Hello, Edward," Charlie said from behind us.

"Good morning, Charlie," Edward greeted back.

They were on a first-name basis now, or, in Charlie's case, actually being polite. He was liking Edward a whole lot more nowadays. I think it's something that came out of his acceptance of vampires and all else that fall under the category of weird in his new world.

"Are you two ready to go?" Edward asked us. He had offered to drive us to the ceremony, assuming I would be uncomfortable going in the cruiser. He, of course, assumed correctly.

I smoothed out my skirt and nodded. Edward and I walked out hand in hand with Charlie following behind. We got in the Volvo and sped off towards the high school. I could tell Charlie felt slightly out of place sitting in the backseat while we sat up front, our hands twined together on the center consol.

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "So, Edward, what number is this?" Referring to graduations.

Edward chuckled. "I don't know. I stopped counting at 52 which was back in the 70's."

Ugh, that's the one part about this vampire thing, going to high school over and over again.

"That can't be pleasant, just one time through was torturous for me," Charlie replied.

"It's never all that great at all," he grimaced at some memories I'm sure, then smiled. "Although, this particular time has been the most enjoyable by far." He looked at me with a heart stopping smile. It didn't fail to bring a blush to my face.

The rest of the ride was silent. I looked out the window most of the time. The trees blurred as Edward drove at his insane speed. When we were stopped at a stop light I saw something reddish move in the forest. My heart sped and eyes widened as I focused on it. Oh, it's only a deer.

I turned back to face the front and saw Edward staring at me with an eyebrow raised. He had heard my heart rate accelerate.

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

This stuff has been happening all the time. I see or hear something, think '_AHH! Victoria! Duck and cover! Women and children first!_', then, after my momentary freak out I see that it's a squirrel or the TV or Emmett trying scare me and piss off Edward. I'm going to go prematurely grey if it keeps up.

The parking lot was slowly filling with graduates' families when we got there. Edward pulled up to next to Carlisle's and Rosalie's cars.

I looked up at the sky as I got out, cloudy. It's supposed to be cloudy all day with no rain. Perfect for an outdoor graduation with vampires present.

"Well," Charlie said. "I think I'm gonna go snag a chair."

"Rosalie and Jasper are saving seats for you and my family." Edward told him.

"Ah… Then I'm going to use the restroom," he said and briskly walked away.

Alice, Carlisle, and Esme he likes. He sort of likes Edward, Emmett is his sports buddy. However, neither Rosalie nor Jasper really to talked to him and vice versa. So, it would be somewhat awkward down there for all them. Charlie tended to avoid the two.

Edward laced his fingers with mine and pointed across the lot. "There's Esme and Carlisle, they want to see you. Brace yourself for an onslaught of congratulations."

"Great."

He chuckled and led me over to a grassy area near the curb. Esme held her arms up for hug as we approached. I walked into her embrace with a smile and she squeezed me tight.

"Oh, congratulations, Bella!" She said joyfully.

I laughed. "You know, I don't officially graduated until I get my diploma."

"Cut me some slack. This is the first _real_ graduation of one of my children we've had in a long, long time. And I am so proud!" Esme gushed.

My smile grew when she called me one of her children.

Carlisle pulled me in for his hug. "Nervous yet?" He said after kissing the top of my head.

I laughed a quick, breathy laugh. "For more than one reason."

Just as I said that, two icy hands grabbed my waist.

_FIRE! Evacuate the premises!_

I heard a high pitched, squealy shriek come out of my mouth and loud laughter behind me. After about three seconds I realized that it was yet another false alarm freak out. I looked at Edward, his eyes were wide and he had his 'I'm trying not to laugh' face.

I spun around to find the source of the booming laugh.

Emmett. Of course.

He was practically on the ground, clutching his stomach from his laughter. Alice was behind him, her small hand over her mouth to cover her giggles.

"HA! Bella, that was a funny noise! Do it again!" Emmett teased, referring to my squeal of a scream.

"Emmett, you idiot! Were you trying to kill me?" I yelled at him while attempting to slow my heart.

He snorted. "Pfft! No, of course not. Life would be a whole lot less entertaining without you tripping on invisible objects." I glared at him. "_Anyhoo_… I have a purpose for coming."

"And what is that?" I asked cautiously.

Suddenly, he threw his arms around me and was pretending to sob. "Oh my gosh, my little Bella is growing up! It seems like it was only two years ago you were walking into that cafeteria, freaking us all out."

"What?" He didn't bother to explain, he just moved right on to Edward.

"Eddie! My baby brother! You're moving up in your life! Well… kind of and again!"

Edward shoved him off his body. "What are you doing?"

He slung an arm across my shoulder. "This is Bella's first time around in the commencement charade of humanity, I'm trying to give her the full experience."

"All you've done is scare me."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "No, the proud tears, the 'my baby is growing up' spiel, and being passed around for hugs. When you guys go up I'm gonna squirt some water in Esme's face, make it look like she's crying," he announced holding up a squirt bottle that was hanging off his pocket.

Esme glared at him. "You do, and I'll put a parent lock on all gaming systems."

"But mo-"

"No."

Alice linked her arm around mine and rolled her eyes. "Enough with this nonsense. Let's go get our tacky robes and God awful hats before the line gets too long. And _seriously_! Who chose _teal_ as the color. I mean, _honestly, TEAL! _We aren't in the 80's anymore."

"Just endure it for the couple hours you need to, and then you can go home and burn it." I teased her.

She stuck her tongue out at me and smirked, then pulled me forward towards the school entrance. I reached behind me for Edward's hand before we got too far ahead.

Alice was right - of course. The line was huge and the 'robe retrieving system' the volunteer helpers had created was basically an epic fail. The place was chaos.

Watch out for my sarcastic wrath… here it comes…

I am just having a _fantastically_ enjoyable day.

The ceremony went by fairly quickly. Well, actually, the whole watching people walk on stage, get their diplomas, and walk off went by pretty slow. And the constant flinching whenever I saw a redhead. But when all was said and done, it seemed like it didn't take that long. Hmm… that sounds weird… I guess this whole anxiousness by Victoria thing is messing me up bad.

I was way in the back at the end of the alphabetical seating chart, and Edward was up in the front. Because of this, after we tossed up our hats and cheered of our joyous freedom, I couldn't find Edward anywhere. Or Alice. Or anyone with the last name of Cullen. They were probably doing a quick surveillance to make sure I'm not screaming at something real next time.

So I sat on the bleachers the families had previously occupied and waited. It wasn't long until I saw the familiar head of bronze poke through the crowd. I smiled when he broke through the throng of people, a brilliant smile also on his face.

He ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist then picked me up and swung me around, my arms snaked round his neck. When he put back on my feet, our arms still around each other, he kissed my jaw.

"Congratulations, you survived walking up on stage then back down it without getting your feet caught in that robe," he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, shut up," I laughed. "And thank you." I tapped the tassel on his hat, making it swing back and forth. "You know, only you Cullens can look good in these darn things."

He chuckled. "Well, you look rather beautiful yourself."

I blushed and stood on my toes to connect our lips. It was a sweet kiss, one of those romantic fairytale moments when your foot goes up.

Just barley seconds into it, I heard a click and chuckling. We both froze and pulled apart. A little ways away, Esme was holding a digital camera with Carlisle looking over her shoulder, admiring a picture. Probably one of just a few seconds ago in life, featuring two people having a moment.

"Mooom!" Edward groaned.

I blushed and created a new shade of red.

Esme laughed. "Oh, lighten up, Edward. It's a very sweet picture that will be prominently placed on it's own page in the graduation scrapbook. Come over here, Bella. I know you won't yell at me."

I smiled and walked over. She put an arm around my shoulder and showed me the picture. After I got past the embarrassment, I have to admit, it is a charming picture. Romantic and hopelessly cliché. Our arms wrapped around each other in a tender kiss, our ridiculous matching robes, the bottom of mine lifted from my foot in the air. The empty bleachers served as a background.

I loved it.

"It is a great picture," I told her. She smiled.

"Now," she began, "can I congratulate you now that you have officially graduated?" She asked with a slightly teasing tone.

I laughed and opened my arms for another hug. Carlisle congratulated me as well. The rest of the Cullens, including a 'sobbing' Emmett, found us and I got more hugs. I hadn't seen Charlie and was starting to get nervous.

What if Victoria was here and got him? What if she is going to use him as bait? Or what if she killed him, or changed him!

"Bella?"

I gasped. All of the Cullens were looking at me strangely. That's what insanity does to you. "Um, sorry. What did I miss?"

"How about you and Charlie come over for a little party, we will make dinner and a cake!" Alice said excitedly.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Something tells me you have been planning this and you have already made a dinner and cake."

"Never mind that, you'll come, right?" She pleaded.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice, and I'm sure you alre-"

"Great! Let's go find Charlie!" Alice squealed, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd.

Oh, good. I guess that means he's not kidnapped or sucked dry.

"Go, go, go, YES!" Emmett and Charlie yelled as they jumped up and threw their hands in the air.

We had finished our banquet worthy meal and Esme was washing the dishes. I tried to help, but she shooed me away telling me to enjoy myself. Alice was looking through a magazine in a recliner. Emmett and Charlie were watching the Mariners game who just pulled ahead. Edward and I sat together on the couch laughing at their enthusiasm. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper decided they needed to go 'hunt'. Even though they did so yesterday and their eyes were a brilliant gold. I hope they have an uneventful 'hunting' trip.

Edward suddenly went stiff, I looked up at him. His now black eyes were searching out the glass wall that was behind us.

"Edward?"

Then, everything happened in super speed. Edward's eyes widened with shock and panic and I was bunched up in his lap. He bent over me, creating a cage. Esme came running out and the magazine fell from Alice's hand. I felt my heart speed and practically pound out of my chest.

"Emmett, cover Charlie!"

The instant he did, I heard an deafening crash, like glass exploding. Then I felt and heard a howling gust of wind as I watched shards of glass rain to the ground in front of me.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_The instant he did, I heard an deafening crash, like glass exploding. Then I felt and heard a howling gust of wind as I watched shards of glass rain to the ground in front of me._

When the sudden wind stopped everyone stood. Edward pushed me behind him. I looked over his shoulder to asses the damage. The entire glass wall was gone, leaving glass scattered everywhere. Everything was all over the place. Pictures and vases were broken on the floor. The dining table was on it's side, in the opposite end of the room, and broken. It looked as though a tornado ripped through the room.

Then, I looked out the gaping hole in the side of the house, bracing myself to see what I been waiting to happen for five months. I gasped in terror anyway.

There she was. Standing between the river and the house. Victoria. A man was by her side. He was tall with brown hair, almost as big as Emmett, and from the look on his face, pretty darn scary and not someone you want to mess with.

"Nice to see you again, Cullens," she said, an evil smile on her face. "I see you have two humans with you this time, such rebels you're turning out to be."

Charlie! He was standing behind Emmett, a look of pure horror on his face. Edward was quick on it though.

"Esme, get him in his car and drive to the road. Charlie, go home as fast as you can." He said almost to fast to understand. Just to the road he said, Esme needs to be back here.

Charlie panicked, "Bella-"

"Dad, go!"

"Bella, you go with him." Edward demanded.

"What? No! I can help, remember? I have to stay," I said strongly.

He hesitated for a moment. "Fine." He looked pained when he said

Esme took Charlie's arm and ran to the car.

"You folks ready now? Awesome." Victoria taunted as the roar of the cruiser's engine faded. I heard a rumble in in Edward's chest. "Screw the torture crap, I'm sticking to plan A."

Translation: kill Bella.

The rumble turned into a growl.

Emmett and Alice ran at top speed toward Victoria and Mystery Man. Edward said to me, "Stay," before he ran after them. I followed anyway.

I ran until I hit grass. I watched them run, they were almost there. But Victoria and her sidekick weren't moving. They just stood there. Unmoving. Smirks on their faces.

What are they waiting for?

Suddenly, the man lifted his hands and what I saw stopped the three Cullens in their tracks and made my knees buckle. A huge pillar of water rose from the river.

Oh, that.

My eyes went wide as I watched it grow. He threw it at them with a force to hurl them back towards the house. Someone grabbed me and pulled me away before the water could touch me.

I looked behind me and saw Esme. Before I could thank her she ran to the others who were now standing just a few feet in front of me.

Victoria laughed. "Meet Riley. He has a special power, he can control the elements air and water. He can create a wind storm with speeds above 300 miles per hour, or the worlds largest tornado. We'll avoid that though, don't want any curious humans coming over to ruin our fun." Her cackle sent chills down my spine. "Water, he can move and manipulate it, freeze it, and heat it." She looked at me then with a smile that was sickly sweet. "Kind of like you, Bella. But his has vampire strength. He can hurt your friends."

Anger flared in me. No way will they be hurt with me here.

I knew this would do absolutely nothing, but I was mad at these people. I drew up an enormous mass of water (enormous in my perspective, that is. I'm sure it's just average for Mr. Hot Shot with the Elements) and heaved it across the lawn towards them.

With a simple flick of his wrist, Riley threw the water back at me. I gasped, causing water to choke up my throat, when it hit me with a force to send me back in the house. Luckily all the glass was blown to the other end of the room. But it felt like I did a belly flop from 50 feet up, then hit a solid rock bottom.

I felt my legs tingle, as I hacked up water. When I looked down I had a tail.

"Bella!" Edward cried out. He was by my side before I knew he was running. "Oh my God, oh, oh, Bella." He touched the back of my head. "Thank God you're not bleeding."

"I'm okay, really." Really going to be bruised. Bad.

"Stay," he demanded again. Then he stood up and ran at the two enemies. I didn't listen again, I used my elbows to crawl after him onto the grass.

Riley thrust his hands forward and shot a powerful jet of water straight at him. Just before it hit him, I froze it. Edward skidded to a stop. Riley looked both shocked and angered. I held the frozen water in the air, not quite sure what to do with it.

Emmett went running at him from the side. Riley just waved his hand and Emmett was flying through the air, landing flat on his back.

"Holy crap!" He yelled.

How are we going to get passed this guy?

I tried the brilliant idea of swinging this heavy chunk of ice into a marble being. I knew nothing would happen, but we aren't getting anywhere right now. We have to try everything. The ice just broke and fell to the ground. Riley chuckled.

Alice took her turn. She dashed to him and moved just in time before he could drop a sphere of water - five times bigger than mine, might I add - on her. Maybe Alice can get us started, she can see when he was going to do something. I heard Alice shriek the moment before she was flying through the air, right into the water ball Riley still held (he can multi-task, too). Almost instantaneously, the water was frozen.

"Alice!" I cried.

Crap, crap, crap! How am I supposed to get her out? I looked around in a panic. Alice was frozen in a colossal sized hunk of ice. Esme was smashing her fists into it, trying to break it, but there was just _so much_ ice! It would take forever to melt it. Edward and Emmett kept going at Riley, who just kept blowing them back. He seemed to be enjoying it.

Then I saw Victoria, watching from the sidelines in amusement. It made my stomach churn. She still wasn't doing anything. Like she was waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

My tail chose that moment to disappear and give me my legs back.

It looked like the perfect moment for me to make a mad dash across the grass and try to melt the ice Alice was trapped in. I only got half way when I saw Victoria making her way to me.

_Red alert! Red alert! Abort the mission!_

My legs stopped working and all I could do was stare with a horror stricken face. Emmett saw her and broke free from Riley's wind games to save me. It didn't work that well though. Riley caught him in his own ice trap.

Edward took that distraction as an opportunity to put him in a head lock. So Emmett's ice chamber didn't freeze all the way through. I could see him swimming around the water core, attempting to break his way out. Esme had stopped pounding on the ice to help me.

Well, things are turning out just lovely.

Edward and Riley were in a similar position that Edward and Victoria ended up in, not able to move. Emmett and Alice were stuck in ice blocks. Leaving Esme standing in front me as Victoria slowly stalked towards us, moving us backwards to the river.

I knew Esme would never be able to take on Victoria by her self. But she suddenly made a daring move and kicked her back quite a ways away. This gave just me enough time to help Emmett a little. He easily broke out after I melted some of the ice. Esme, then, quickly dove to Edward to help him finish off Riley, I flinched when I heard the metallic screech of limbs being pulled apart. Emmett ran to Victoria and grabbed her by her hair right after she started running for me.

"Hey, are you Irish?" He asked curiously, looking at her hair. Good Lord, Emmett! _Sooo_ NOT the time for that!

That really made her snap. Victoria's growl roared through the forest as she ripped her hair from Emmett's grasp. She hurtled herself at me. My stomach was flipping, my heart sped to an insane velocity.

Here it comes. I'm about to die.

I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Everything slowed down. I couldn't move. It was like I was watching an action scene that's slow motion and in 3-D. She was coming at me, but never getting to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward running in my direction. His speed exceeded hers, he got in front of her quick.

The world's motion went back to normal when I felt Edward's icy hands collide with stomach and push me in the river. I was in such shock that I almost didn't register him yelling to me.

"Swim to the ocean! You're faster than her!"

The water was almost as cold as his skin. It didn't bother me though, I was still in too much of a shock to notice anything. I didn't feel my legs shift or hear the splash behind me. But it was the white face, just a few feet in front me, her lips curling into a Devil's smile, that brought me back to life. A very panic filled life.

_Take cover! Hit the deck! SWIM FOR YOUR LIFE!_

I started swimming as fast I could in the direction of the ocean.

I looked up and saw shapes running along the river bank, probably the three, free Cullens following us.

I looked behind me and saw a blob of red and white racing to me.

Victoria was fast, but I was faster. Then it hit me, a plan that would definitely kill Victoria but would have to be executed absolutely perfect to work. It would either save the day or backfire and basically kill me.

Well… let's give it a shot.

**(Her plan takes place in about the span of about 5 seconds)**

I flicked my tail and sped for the rocky floor of the river. I used all my strength as my fins hit the bottom to rebound off it. I shot up and broke the surface of the water. I flipped my body, while practically flying in the air, to face the river.

This right here was the moment of truth.

I flattened both hands and froze the water all the through, at least I hope I did. I am kind of freaking out right now.

I looked down and the freak out was replaced with a happy dance. There was Victoria, frozen in the river up to her shoulders, screams coming out of her mouth.

Then I felt a change. Instead of my hair being blown into my shoulders, it was going straight up. I was falling and all that's under me is solid ice. I was having one of those cartoon moments where the characters are suspended in mid air and they are thinking: 'shit, I guess I didn't think that all the way through.'

Yeah, that's what is going through my mind right now.

I began screaming as I watched the ground get closer. Then I saw Emmett standing directly beneath me, arms out ready to catch me.

Alright, that's still going to hurt… But I suppose it's better than landing on ice that can't try to cushion the landing at all.

When I landed in his outstretched arms, it took the wind out of me.

"Oof!" I exhaled.

He tried to soften the catch a little, but nonetheless, it hurt and I was going to be black and blue all over the place tonight.

"Careful there, Bubbles. Falling from great heights really isn't your thing." Emmett teased me.

"Shut up. And thank you."

Emmett smiled his big toothy smile.

Then I heard the screaming and hollering. It sounded anguished, tortured, and absolutely furious. I went right back to that super speeding heart and panicking and freaking out state.

Victoria was thrashing her head all around, making her curly hair dance erratically around it. It was a little disturbing to see this moving head sticking out of the ice. I grimaced at the sight of it.

Esme came over to stand by Emmett. She looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"It's over now," she said.

I nodded and tried to give her a small smile, I wasn't sure if I did though. She patted my hair.

Then I saw Edward kneel by Victoria's head. Her wailing got louder, I had to cover my ears. The Cullens all looked emotionless. My stomach, however, was being the lead acrobat. Emmett's hand was suddenly over my eyes. I was grateful. I didn't want to see this no matter how much I wanted it to happen.

I heard the awful metallic screech and more screams for three seconds, then it was gone. There was a soft thud and Emmett gave me my vision back.

The first thing I saw was Edward's worried face in front of mine.

"Bella, love? Are you okay?" He gingerly touched my cheek with his finger tips.

I didn't say anything. I just threw my arms around his neck and dug my face into his shoulder, trying desperately not to burst into tears. I was quickly out of Emmett's arms and wrapped tightly in Edward's embrace. He buried his face into the crook of neck.

"It's okay, everything is okay. It's all over. Victoria is dead." He said gently to sooth me.

"Actually," Emmett said, "not officially dead."

My head snapped up to look at him with alarm.

What? What do you mean _not_ dead. She's dead, totally dead! She has to be! I see her detached head! Ew, I see her detached head.

Emmett laughed at my expression. "Care to do us the honors, Bells, of unfreezing our water feature so we can have the rest of her body and make us a bonfire."

Everyone chuckled.

"Oh, right. That part." I took a deep breath to calm me down from that little panic attack. "But first, go get Alice, I'm sure she'll want to see this end."

Emmett laughed and ran to the Alice ice chunk, He brought her back and set her in the grass. Edward carried me over to her.

I stared at the gigantic ice block that I had to melt. This is going to be a while.

"Alright, here we go." I curled my fingers into a fist in front of the ice. I could see it start to get shiny and wet, then a depression began to form. Drips of melted ice were slowly beginning to fall. Maybe this wouldn't take as long as I thought. I was working on trying to melt the front, uncover the front of her. Then someone could pull her out.

"Alice!" Jasper's yell made me jump. I turned and saw the three 'hunters' running towards us. He was next to the ice in the blink of an eye. He put his hands flat melt ice. "What happened?" He asked frantically.

"Victoria's little buddy surprised us." Emmett told me. "Not only mermaids can control water."

"Little buddy?" Carlisle inquired. "Was she not alone?"

"No," Edward answered, telling us the information I assume he got from reading her mind. "She created Riley for her army, but he had a power to valuable to risk his life."

"Wait, is he part mermaid too?" Rosalie asked.

"No, he can control two of the four elements: air and water." Edward gestured to the ice mass that I was making great progress on.

Edward, Emmett, and Esme told them what happened after they left, Emmett provided great detail and sound effects.

"What happened to you? You never came back, I was so worried!" Esme gushed.

Just as she said that, the last layer of ice melted.

"AH! I did it!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Alice said. "Hey, someone help me out of this!"

Jasper was quickly at her side, prying her out of the Alice ice mold. As soon as she was out he had his arms around her. "Oh, Alice."

"Jasper! Where in the world were you! We really could have used your help with Mr. Freezy over there."

"We had caught her scent, but she wasn't alone," Carlisle told us. "She sent three newborns-" she still had those? What does she do? Keep them in a warehouse for future use? "-at us, for a distraction, I suppose, to keep us from coming back to you. Luckily, we were near the La Push boarder. So we lured them across the line and let the wolves take it from there. Before we were out of hearing range, they had the newborns killed."

My heart lurched when they said 'wolves'. I'm sure Jacob was part of that killing party.

"Well, now that we have that all cleared up, let's get this show on the road!" Emmett hollered. "Bubbles, do your thing!"

Everyone laughed as Edward carried me (it's going to take a while for my legs to reappear with wet hair) over to the body. I tried not to look at it as I melted only the ice around it. When it was free, Emmett picked it up to reunite Victoria's body with Victoria's head. Jasper and Alice went to retrieve the scattered pieces of Riley. They were put in a pile next to Victoria. Carlisle took a lighter out his pocket and handed it to Edward. Edward gently put me down on the grass and walked over to the vampire pile, ready to completely end the mess that started in that baseball field, nearly two years ago.

He lit the lighter and dropped it on the pile. Flames immediately engulfed them. We watched them burn until they were a smoldering pile of ashes. I felt a joyous sensation course through me, like a huge weight has been lifted from my life, the sword that hung over my head disappeared. I watched pieces of it fly away with the wind.

"Hey, guys," Emmett said, chuckling a little. "What used to be read and white, now black all over?"

"Victoria."


	33. Chapter 33

**Here it is guys. I'm sooooooooo incredibly sorry it took this long to get the LAST CHAPTER up. Yes, I said it, the last chapter. Anyhow… please don't hurt me for making you wait. My life got crazy. First, school started. Oh joy. And apparently the older you get, the teachers decide you can handle more and more homework. That would not be the case Mr. and Mrs. Teachers. Then my grandpa died and I just didn't feel like writing. Then all of a sudden it's holiday season and I'm making 12 necklaces and painting 5 water cans for presents. On top of it all, I had a bad case of writer's block. Ah well, c'est la vie.**

**Let's think of this as your Christmas present/Hanukah present/hurray it's winter break present, or whatever present you want to call it from me.**

**So enjoy the very last chapter of Vampires, Werewolves, and Mermaids, Oh My!**

Chapter 33- Epilogue

"We need to turn to the North," Jasper said, reaching for the steering wheel of the large and fancy yacht we were all riding in.

Emmett stopped him. "No, we want to go West," he argued, gesturing to the map in between them.

"You see that mark there, Emmett?" Jasper asked, pointing at a dot on the map. "That would be our destination. We go North."

"Stop arguing or I take the wheel," Carlisle said from bench he was lounging on with Esme.

I stood up from Edward's lap to take a look at this map. I peered over their shoulders' and laughed. "Guys, the map is upside-down." I flipped it around. "Go East." This built in underwater compass has it's perks.

"Oh."

I laughed as I walked back over to my seat next to Edward while they got the boat back on course.

Last week, we decided that because there are no longer any crazed vampires on my trail intent on delivering my doom, we should take a vacation. So, now we are on our way to Atlantis. No, seriously, Atlantis. I spazzed with excitement too when Edward told me their idea.

They went all crazy and bought a giant, fancy, two story yacht just for it. We left early this morning off the shore of First Beach. I had previously asked our three mermaid friends if they wanted to join us. They got super excited and squealed an enthusiastic yes. They said they would have fun swimming along side the boat. Of course they would be able to keep up, I'm sure us mermaids can swim faster than this boat.

Edward said it would be about a four day trip. **(sorry if that's not really accurate)** Because of our swimming travelers, we would take a break every few hours and stop at Cullen owned islands or private rented beach houses along the way.

We would stop to sleep at three places. The first is at a rented beach house on the coast of Mexico. Esme said it is a beautiful area. Very quiet too, the only people we will see are the cleaning ladies that come as we leave. Stop number two is at the historic island off Chile, which we now call Mermaid Island. Our last stop is on the East side of South America, a little island off of Rio de Janeiro. Then continue on to Belize where Atlantis is.

I bet you're wondering about Jacob and what happened with him. Don't worry, it's a happy ending. A couple days ago he showed up on my door step. At first I was hesitant, but then he said he 'didn't give a damn that I was a fish' and 'missed me like hell'. So I promptly through my arms around him and almost started crying tears of joy. If he wasn't a werewolf, I probably would have suffocated him. I got my best friend back.

I turned around and got on my knees to peer over the side of the boat. Abby, Ashlie, and Katie were laughing and jumping like dolphins in the water, in fact, they were jumping _with_ dolphins! I laughed, too.

"Bella!" Ashlie called out, mid-jump.

"Swim with us!" Katie yelled.

A huge smile grew on my face. "I'll be right in!"

I took off my swimsuit cover up and stood on the seat.

"Emmett, stop the boat so Bella can jump off." I had dove off the side before Edward could finish his sentence. "Bella!"

I screamed with excitement all the way down. I felt my fingers break the wavy, blue surface of the water. It was cold, but refreshing. I felt my legs begin to tingle. I had grown to enjoy this feeling, it was an odd, but familiar sensation, comforting in a way. I looked down at my dark blue fins, slightly sparkling in the sunlight that was able to shine through the water. I laughed and watched the swarm of bubbles dance up to the surface. I decided I should follow them, make sure Edward isn't about to jump off himself and come find me.

I squinted my eyes at the bright sunlight and saw the boat stopped a ways in front of me. Edward was leaning over the railing and searching the water with frantic eyes. I saw him breath a sigh of relief when he spotted me. I chuckled and swam to the boat.

"Bell-" Edward started, but was promptly cut off by none other than Emmett.

"Holy crap! Geezers Bella, you gotta stop freaking us out with your mermaidness! You scared Edward so much he almost peed his pants, and that's pretty hard for him to do!" Emmett yelled down to me.

"Emmett, _please_, for the love of God, stop saying that!" Jasper groaned.

Emmett looked confused. "Don't say what? Geezers, Edward, or peed?"

I chuckled and Edward sent him a little glare.

"No, holy crap. Crap isn't even all that holy anyway."

"That's my thing, though! Tell me, where would the world be if Buzz Lightning ditched his _'to infinity and beyond'_?" Emmett threw his hands in the air and really acted out the catch phrase.

"What does that have anything to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this. I am bringing comic relief to the world when the world needs it most! I thought we established this earlier in life: I'm like a super hero because of it!" Oh yeah, I remember. Crappy Man.

"Oh Lord, just kill me now," Jasper said, totally exasperated.

"Stop that right now before I throw both of you overboard," Esme demanded.

"Sorry, mom," they both muttered.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Ashlie yelled with enthusiasm.

"Whoo!" Emmett hollered while he started the boat back up.

Then we were off, jumping with the dolphins again.

I sighed as my feet hit the warm, silky sand. I dug my feet in and felt all the little grains slip between my toes.

"So, this is where your adventures began, huh?" Abby asked. The three mermaids were lounging at the edge of the water on their stomachs, propped up with their elbows.

I chuckled. "This particular adventure, yes."

We had arrived at our Mermaid Island a few minutes ago. It looked just as it had last December. I could see the large rocks down the beach that previously held my necklace. The sun was setting, too, and the sky was turning purple with the faint first glimpses of evening stars. It shone on the ocean and gave the beach a warm glow. By the dock, the palm tree that was Emmett's victim laid.

I walked over to sit in front of them, being careful to stay on the dry sand.

"So, what do you know guys know about Atlantis?" I asked them.

"Plenty, it's that one annoying unit in school that you learn about every year. It's kind of like our Hollywood or New York, but much more regal," Katie explained.

"Oh, I did some research as well. Thought I should be prepared."

"Yeah? What did you find?" Ashlie looked amused for some unknown reason.

"The map of Kingdoms showed it in the Caribbean. It's in the center of Lighthouse Reef, 43 miles from Belize. It is down in The Great Blue Hole. Then I got on good ol' Wikipedia to find out what a blue hole is, basically a huge underwater sinkhole. They are formed by glaciers, erosion, and lowering and rising sea levels through out time. This one formed about 153 thousand years ago. It has a 984 foot diameter and is 407 feet deep. The Great Blue Hole is a popular spot for divers, so it will be interesting to see how we do this." And that's all the research I'm doing for the summer.

They all just looked at me. Abby with an eyebrow raised, Ashlie smirking in a 'are you kidding me?' way, and Katie rolled her eyes.

"What? Am I wrong?" Horribly and drastically wrong?

Abby chuckled. "That's just what they want you to think. Tell me something, Bella. How does that necklace have the ability to change you into a mermaid?"

Seriously! I sighed dramatically. "Do I honestly have to go through that story again?"

"In a nutshell."

"Oh. Um… magic?"

"Yes. How do the Archways work?"

"…Magic?"

"Uh-huh. How do we get light in our Kingdoms at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Magic?"

"Very good. Now, how was The Great Blue Hole formed?"

Oh, okay. I see where this is going. "Magic."

"Congratulations! That's four out of four!" Ashlie exclaimed and wildly clapped her hands. Katie laughed and clapped with her.

"You see," Abby said, "there really isn't much scientific explanation in our world of mermaidness. It's just… magic. That's the way it works down there."

"Huh…" I said as I ruminated. "That's actually really neat."

"Learning a lot today, are we?" I jumped at the sound of Edward's voice behind me.

He knelt down beside me and kissed my cheek. I blushed of course.

"Yeah, teachers are right when they say you can't trust Wikipedia." I told him with a smile. We all laughed.

"Well, you should get to bed, we have another day of traveling. We want to see Atlantis!"

An abyss the deep blue color of the sky as the last notes of evening fade away stared back at me as we sat on the white sand. We are at The Great Blue Hole, at the very edge of the underwater sand before the limestone walls abruptly plunge into the depths of the vast, blue water.

We dropped the anchors of the boat on the West side of the hole. Because it was a not so awesome day here off the coast of Belize - cloudy skies and chilly winds - there was only one other boat on the other side of the hole. That's good, there is less of a chance that people will come over and say: "Hey, look at this pretty boat. I wonder where it's owners are? Surely not venturing down in that big, water filled chasm there with a couple of mermaids."

And less of a chance of others seeing a bunch of people that aren't really acting human here just sitting under the water staring into the massive underwater sinkhole with who knows what lurking past the point that is no longer visible, just waiting to jump out and capture the unfortunate souls that decided to take a dip.

I'm starting to rethink this this whole thing.

Emmett broke the silence. "Well, it's sure a good thing no one has to come up for air! 'Cause that's a long, dark, eerie, way down." You're not helping Emmett.

"Well," I said, "this would probably be the part where I take a dramatic deep breath then let it out in a puff… but since we are underwater right now I don't think I can do that. So, let's just dive off this drop-off and swim down into the dark unknown in an epic manner."

That's what we did, then we swam, and swam, and swam. It didn't seem like we were getting anywhere. Just swimming in a vast pool of nothingness surrounded by nothing but water and nothing. It felt as though the hole grew deeper as we swam down further, like one of those nightmares where the faster you try to run, the longer the tunnel got. It was dark too, extremely dark. I only saw the faintest hint of sunlight when I looked up to the surface.

I was beginning to loose hope, beginning to think that we were never going to reach the Archway. But then I saw it, the tiny spot of bright white light that made my spirits soar. I had been picturing the Archway somewhere along the wall of the Great Blue Hole, it wasn't though. The light was looked like it was just floating on a raft in the middle of the ocean.

Ashlie, Abby, and Katie must have noticed it to, because we all yelled at the same time, "There it is!" with a tremendous amount of excitement and flipped our tails as fast as they could go.

I watched the light grow bigger and bigger until it was the size of a rather large door. I peered into it and my eyes turned to saucers. The other three who were able to see it stared in amazement as well.

Alice came up beside me a gazed in the same direction, all she saw though, was more blue nothing.

"Is it here? Is that it right there?" Alice squealed enthusiastically, thrusting her finger to the bright light she couldn't see. I nodded, too awestruck to speak. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go in!"

It was even more spectacular on the other side of the Archway, the beauty of it all exploded in our faces. I thought the Kingdom off the First Beach shore was big, this one was massive! The Olympic Peninsula Kingdom times ten, maybe more. That just made space for more breathtaking scenery, though. The architecture had the romance of Paris and Italy, and the ancientness of Greece and Rome. As I watched the thousands of merfolk swim along the twisting roads and paths, I got the feeling of the hustle and bustle of New York, but also that feeling of family and friendship in a small town in the country. And it was bright, insanely bright for the bottom of the ocean. It looked as though the sun was shining just for Atlantis.

Right in the middle of it all was a castle. The walls looked like they were made of solid gold adorned with sparkling crystals. It reminded me of the castle in The Little Mermaid with tall spinning turrets and merfolk going in and out of openings scattered about the giant structure.

I heard Emmett mutter, "holy crap…"

After recovering from her moment of awe, Alice asked, "so, where to first?"

"The castle has free, all day tours?" Ashlie replied.

"Ooo! Let's do that!" Emmett loudly exclaimed and got a head start for the castle.

As we made our way to the entrance, I noticed that it didn't seem like a big deal that seven vampires were in Atlantis. Most everyone looked, but no one gave us a second glance. I guess vampires weren't all too terribly rare here. I'm not complaining though, it's one less thing we have to deal with.

The front door of the castle was insanely huge and quite intimidating. It was, of course, gold and covered in diamonds and shells and pearls. Swirling carvings were etched in on the sides. The inside was even more grand. The walls looked the inside of an oyster. Gems of every color imaginable lined the ceilings and doorways. You couldn't look at one thing for too long until your eyes were drawn to something else lovely.

"Anyone else for a tour?" I heard a female voice call.

We joined a group of four merpeople and set off through the castle. Each room and hallway was more grand than the last. Every one was lined with glittering gems, spotless decorations of undersea plants and corals and statues. I gazed at everything, absolutely entranced, if Edward hadn't been holding my hand and pulling me along behind him I probably would have gotten left behind because of my failure to notice anything but the décor.

Ahead of us was a pair of open doors, just as ridiculously elaborate as the front doors. I heard the tour guide gasp when she glanced into the room.

"Quickly please, we must stay on schedule," she said, quickening her pace.

As we passed the open doors, I looked in and was so shocked I couldn't move. The room was spacious and bright. It was, hands down, the most intricately decorated and beautiful room of the castle. But that wasn't the most surprising part.

In the very center, sitting on a massive gold throne, was King Neptune. He was very big. Not a giant though, like the King of the Sea is usually depicted, but easily nearly 8 feet tall. He was handsome too, that middle aged, well worn, salt and pepper hair kind of handsome. However, his eyes were dark, holding a sense of loneliness within them. A frown was evident on his face as he sat slumped in his throne. I could tell he was still clearly mourning the loss of his love. He scowled at a duo of mermaids laughing at the edge the room, then yelled, "get back to work!"

I felt a gentle tug at my hand and heard Edward say, "Bella?"

King Neptune must have heard it too, because his head snapped to us. A storm grew in his eyes.

"Why are there vampires in my castle?" He shouted. Well, maybe it's a little bit of a big deal that vampires are here. The merfolk working around the room jumped and the Cullen clan plus three mermaids behind me looked shocked. "Who are you! Who let you into my castle!" His face turned red as became angrier. Then his dark eyes turned to me. "Was it you? Who are you!"

"I… I…" I was too scared to speak. I noticed his eyes had lowered to my chest the displayed the Mermaid Crystal. Uh-oh. Of course he would recognize it. My heart beat frantically in my chest and Edward pulled me close to him.

The King's voice lowered but grew in intensity. "Where did you get that necklace?"

"O-on an i-island," I answered quietly, waiting for him to lash out.

"Are you human?" He asked in the same intense voice.

I nodded.

His expression became confused and sad, but mostly angry. "What right do you think you possess that allows you enter my castle with a group of vampires in tow and shove that necklace in my face!" He was yelling again. "You should leave. Now!"

"And _you_ should control your temper!" I shouted right back. He looked baffled. Hey, I was pretty shocked too. I was reminded of the time on the cliff with Victoria when I got a sudden burst of confidence. "Did I waltz right in here and shove this in your face to make you feel more miserable? No, it was hanging innocently around my neck as you exploded in irrational anger. Honestly, find your humanity and _move on_! Find a hobby or something, just stop unleashing your violent misery on these poor people who weren't even there when the tragedy struck! What do suppose Maria would think of you right now? I don't think she would be very proud." Yeah, I went there. He stared at me like I'd just slapped him across the face. "Sorry to disturb and upset you. We'll leave now."

I grabbed Edward's hand and turned to leave. Just as I crossed the threshold of his fancy doors, I heard King Neptune speak.

"Wait." His voice was softer now, weaker. I looked over my shoulder at him. His eyes were red, but no tears fell because of the fact that we are under water. "You are right. What I'm doing is wrong. I should not have yelled you at you like that. It's just… seeing that necklace again… it reminded me of-" he stopped and shook and shook his head, rubbing his fists in his eyes.

His broken demeanor and the torture I heard in his voice pulled at my heart-strings. I remembered when I was that broken one when Edward left. I was suddenly overcome by pity for him. No, not pity… understanding.

I reached behind my neck and fumbled with the clasp of the necklace. I unhooked it and held it out to Neptune. "Here," I placed it in his outstretched palm, "I think you should have this, it belongs to you."

He gazed at the crystal cupped in his hands with a small, sad smile on his lips. "Thank you, it means a lot to me. But it's also a part of you now, too."

He enclosed the necklace in both his hands then closed his eyes. Beams of bright rainbows shot out from the cracks between his fingers. He opened his eyes making the rainbows disappear. Opening his clasped hands, he revealed to twin necklaces, identical to the one that sat there moments before. The only difference was their size, these two were smaller, half the size of the original.

The King gently picked one up by its gold chain and offered it to me. I cradled it in my hands and looked up at him with question and awe in my eyes.

"Now we both have a piece of Maria," he said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I should probably know the name of one of my great to the power of _x_ granddaughters."

"Isabella Swan, I like Bella, though."

"Bella," he murmured, then grinned broadly. "You should be proud to be related to Maria, Bella."

"I am."

We were back on Mermaid Island now. We left Atlantis the next morning, King Neptune had let us stay in one of the guest bedrooms. The design was beautiful but absolutely ridiculous for a room that is used only once in a while. I was sad when we made our departure. Apparently, I had done something good there. From the conversations and gossip I heard around the castle, the King had suddenly become a much happier person. I guess I had done my job and it was time to leave.

I was cuddled up in Edward's lap as we sat on the silky sand of the beach and watched the sunset that embedded red and gold diamonds into Edward's skin. The big rocks that once hid the necklace that changed my life so drastically sat down the beach to our right. The poor broken palm tree which fell victim to Emmett laid by the docks to the left. Behind us, I could hear the rest of the family playing a game that Emmett was really getting into.

Life was beautiful now. I sighed a happy sigh and rested my head against Edward's chest, gazing at the amber sun.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward murmured.

I smiled at the line. "About how my life got so incredibly wonderful in the past couple of weeks."

"Yeah? And how did it get so wonderful?" I could feel his crooked smile when he kissed the crown of my head.

I turned around in his lap so I was straddling his hips. "Well, first and foremost, you're here. That would make any day wonderful." His crooked smile got bigger and he pecked the tip of my nose.

"Second, Victoria is gone, dead, a pile of ashes. That whole mess is done and over with. I'm not scared anymore. And as much as I know you don't want to her it, I have my best friend back."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. "No, you're happier that Jacob is back in your life. I'm glad."

"And that is why love you so much," I said with a smile.

Edward's glorious smile returned and he said, "You know what has made my life so wonderful? Other than the fact that you are here."

I shook my head. "What?"

He laid a hand on my cheek and said, "The confidence I've seen grow in you. Ever since the first time that tail of yours made an appearance, I could see a more confident Bella emerging. What you said to Victoria and King Neptune, you have no idea how proud I was. Just everyday things, as well, you seem so much more sure of yourself. I didn't think it was even possible, but it has made me love you even more."

I was overcome with emotion. Tilting my head up, I placed my lips on his and wrapped my arms around his neck while he gently cradled my head in his hands. When we broke apart after God knows how long, I was out of breath.

"Some of that new found confidence could be due to the fact that I am no longer the wimpy little human," I said.

Stroking my hair, he said, "Yes, you are my strong, beautiful little mermaid."

"Who is faster than you," I added to Edward's comment.

He chuckled and replied, "Don't push it."

I laughed too and rested my head against his cold chest. The stars had come out and the horizon was a deep purple. The stars reflection sparkled on the surface of the deep blue water. The air was cool and quite, the only sound was the calm waves crashing on the shore. It was all so peaceful. I closed my eyes and let out a big yawn.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "Come on, let's get you in bed." He stood with me curled up in his arms and walked back to the house.

It had been another one of those perfect days.

* * *

**THE END! All done! That's all she wrote! C'est fini! I had so much fun writing this for you guys! I want to thank you all for reading my story and sticking with me. I could get all cheesy and say: "without you there would be no story." But that's not true. I could've written it, there would just be no one to read it, you guys gave it a purpose for being out there in the world! So thank you. I would also like to thank my daddy who helped me with stupid sticky keys. I would **_**not**_** like to thank spell check for telling me that I want to say 'me folk' and 'me people'.**

**Sequel? Sorry, no. I have too many other story ideas waiting in line to get put onto virtual paper. Maybe after I do those and have no other ideas. I doubt it though.**

**I have edited all the chapters! They should be up soon. You don't have to go back and reread the pretty version, though. Same story, some sentences just make more sense now,**

**Now something exciting! Nalive liked my story so much that she decided it needs to be translated into Russian! I'm super excited to see my story in another language! Thank you Nalive for doing that!**

**Let's see, what else do I have to say… Thank you thank you thank you again for reading my story and actually liking it! I only got one nasty comment and the rest was all fabulous love from you guys! I call that a success!**

**Love you guys!**

**Until next time… Au revoir!**

**peace, love, and Twilight,**

**Katie!**


End file.
